


Emily's Letter

by Prentissownsme



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 59,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentissownsme/pseuds/Prentissownsme
Summary: Emily Prentiss has been in London for 6 months now. She's still in contact with her friends back at the BAU, but there's one person she's been keeping a secret from. She decides to write them a letter, to tell them.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	1. Emily's Letter

JJ, 

I hope this letter finds you well, I’m loving London, although I miss all you guys incredibly. There’s so much to do here and not just with work, it’s exciting! How is everyone? I miss our girl’s nights with PG, I wish I could’ve brought you both with me... There’s this amazing pub just around the corner from my apartment, you guys would absolutely love it! It’s got a dart board and everything. I often think back to that night we spent in that bar, you playing darts with those sleezy guys, and Morgan dancing with those girls, how young and fun we all were. That was when I knew I’d made the right decision coming to work with the BAU, I couldn’t imagine what my life would be like if I hadn’t met you guys, my family. Especially you JJ. I hope Henry is well, I miss that boy so much. I miss you Jen. 

So, the real reason for me writing to you, instead of just calling or even sending an email, I just had to get something off my chest. I have done for years now. I guess it’s now or never, right? Just gotta grab life by the balls and go with it sometimes! I don’t know if I’ll ever come back to D.C, so that’s why I’m going to admit to this, because I need you to know how I feel, finally. 

Jennifer, you are the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing before I fall asleep. I dream about you, about life with you, about our future, about our children. I am so in love with you my body hurts, my brain hurts, my heart hurts because I know that I will never have a chance to show you just how much I love you. I regret not saying all this before, and I feel awful for bringing it up now, you are married and you have your boys. I am an awful being for even talking to you about this now, I would never want to break up your family. But I would never forgive myself if I never told you how I truly felt. Knowing that today could be anyone’s last, I couldn’t keep it in any longer. Even if this destroys our friendship, I had to tell you. Because I love you. Stay safe my love, speak to you soon, hopefully. 

Forever and always,  
Emily


	2. JJ's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ gets Emily's letter, and is pleasantly surprised.

Emily, 

We are all doing good. Everyone misses you; Henry keeps asking when Aunt Emmy is coming home. Myself and PG still do girl’s nights, but they’re not the same without you Emily. It’s funny you mentioned that night at the bar, me and Penelope were reminiscing the other week about that. We knew then and there you would fit our little family perfectly, and boy were we right! You flipped our world upside down, certainly mine anyway. I’m so glad you are enjoying London, it sounds incredible. It’s still on my bucket list to go, but I’m becoming more and more tempted as the days go on. I miss you Em, I still watch those doors to see if it’s you walking back into the BAU. 

A lot has happened in the past 6 months, I know we don’t usually talk much over the phone anymore, and I apologise for that. We have a new agent, she’s called Alex, she’s a doctor, I think you’d like her. She seems to fit in well with the team, but she’ll never fill the void that was left when you went to London. Deep down, we all know that. Some more personal things have changed as well, I know I never let on to any of this, but myself and Will haven’t exactly been getting on the best the last year or so. As always, it was because of the job. But deep down I think he knew the real reason. It got worse when you left. I know I never said anything because I didn’t want you to worry about me, but we’ve now separated. I have an apartment closer to work, I get Henry when we aren’t on a case. Will’s talking about moving back to New Orleans, I doubt he will though because of Henry. It’d cause too many issues, it’s not really fair on him. Life’s looking up, I don’t have this horrible weight on my shoulders anymore. 

Emily, he had to know the real reason. The one I’ve been hiding since the moment you walked through the doors on the BAU and I laid my eyes on you. I settled for Will because he gave me Henry, and I thought I could live with that, just be content with what I had. But that clearly didn’t work. When you left for London, a part of me did too. I never knew for sure how you felt, but I knew there was something. I just didn’t have the guts to say anything incase it wasn’t true. But you’ve just confirmed it, and I haven’t smiled this much since Henry was born. You love me, which means I can finally say, I love you too Emily Prentiss. My heart belongs to you, it has since that first day. 

I was going to ring you, I have some much needed vacation time to use up, maybe I can come and visit London, check off one of my bucket list locations. That’s if you’ll have me. I cannot wait to see that beautiful smile of yours, and those amazing eyes I could get lost in for hours on end. I’ll wait to hear back from you before making any plans. 

Miss you so much my love, 

JJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to keep going with this fic, I have a few ideas.. Just hope people are enjoying it!


	3. Emily's Letter pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily responds to JJ's letter.

JJ, 

I’m so glad that everyone is okay! I still keep in contact with everyone, but sometimes it’s hard to convey whether they really are doing alright. As soon as I come home to visit; Me, you and PG – GIRLS NIGHT! And then I have got to see that gorgeous boy of yours, Aunt Emmy needs her snuggles. I was going to keep it a surprise but I’ve booked some time off, trying to make it a habit to actually do that with this job seeing as I have more of a chance to get away from here. Next month, I’ll be coming back for 2 weeks, so you better get some of that vacation time booked! 

I’m sorry things didn’t end well with Will; I wish you would have told me what was going on. I feel like I could’ve helped somehow. But on the other hand, I’m happy that you’ve found peace with it and have moved on Jayje. It must be a huge relief! I know that I feel relieved, I don’t feel so guilty about how I feel now. I cannot believe you feel the same way, I think you can imagine the smile on my face when I read your letter. I wish I’d said something sooner JJ, if I’d known the circumstances, maybe I would have. But, this just gives me more of a reason to come home, so I can see you. 

I’m going to keep this letter short a sweet, as much as love writing to you, the suspense kills me! So maybe give me a call when you have some time. We can discuss me coming back to D.C for some vacation time, and we can have a real catch up. I love you Jennifer, and I miss your beautiful smile. 

Goodbye il mio amore 

Emily


	4. Facetiming You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ gets Emily's last letter, and after a long day at work, it's just what she needed.

As she walks through her front door, JJ throws her keys on the side, unclipping her gun and phone from her belt as she goes. She received Emily’s letter today, the ride up in the elevator to her apartment she wondered what Emily had to say. She was excited to see if she’d accepted her offer of a trip to London for a visit. JJ walks into her kitchen, pours herself a glass of wine before sitting down on her couch to read the letter. The suspense of waiting for the reply was getting to her a little, not that she’d ever admit it to anyone but herself. Opening the letter, she laid eyes on Emily’s beautiful handwriting, such a romantic she thought to herself. She took her time reading the letter, almost choking on a sip of her wine when she read that Emily had booked some vacation time to come back home. The thought of Emily being home, seeing her face for the first time in 6 months made JJ tear up. She composed herself, reading the rest of the letter, to see that Emily had asked her to call this time, admitting she hated the wait of another letter, laughing to herself at the similarity. JJ glanced up at the clock, 6pm it read. Doing the math in her head, it was 11pm in London. She wondered to herself whether Emily was still awake, and went to retrieve her phone from the side and sent a message.

JJ – Em, are you still awake?

Throwing her phone onto the couch, she went to pour herself another glass of wine to quell her nerves, she hated waiting for a reply when she knew that she could potentially be talking to Emily tonight. A few seconds later, she heard a ping.

Emily – Hi love, I am. Did you get my letter?

JJ smiled as she looked at the message. She didn’t bother to reply as she hit the call button on the screen. It rang once.

“Good evening angel, I’m glad you got my letter” Emily spoke through the phone, JJ smiling at the sound of her voice.

“Emily, god it’s so good to hear your voice. How are you? I hope I didn’t wake you.” JJ replied, trying to keep the nervousness she could hear in her voice small. She took another sip of wine, hoping it would help.

“You didn’t wake me; I was just finishing a case file. I’m doing well, it good to hear you Jayje, I’ve missed your voice. How are you doing, work keeping you busy?” Emily spoke softly, she sounded tired.

“Do you ever stop working woman” JJ said laughing at Emily’s response. “I’m doing surprisingly well, we just finished up a real gruesome case but seeing your letter had arrived made it all better again, even more so when I saw you wanted me to call. So, you’re going to come and see me hey?” JJ smiled down the phone, wishing she could see Emily’s face right now.

As if Emily could read her thoughts, JJ’s phone lit up against her face, Emily wanted to Facetime. JJ quickly accepted, beaming as she saw the brunettes face on her phone screen. “You know it never stops in this line of work JJ” Emily chuckled, smiling bright as she saw JJ’s face on her screen. “Do you want to talk about it, the case I mean?” JJ looked across the screen, taking in Emily’s face, her beautiful dark hair, those eyes. She got lost in her thoughts. “Jayje, are you alright?” Emily’s voice startled her, pulling her from her trance.

“Yes sorry, I got carried away with my thoughts!” JJ laughed nervously. “You know what it’s like, just gotta file it away in a box. You didn’t answer my question and I’m dying to know, when are you coming home?” JJ questioned, hoping she didn’t sound too excited, but deciding she didn’t really care that much, she had never been so excited to see her friend.

“Hmm good thoughts I hope” Emily said, smirking at the camera. “You know I’ll gladly listen if you do want to talk, although I understand. And yes, I’m flying over on the 15th , I still need to book my hotel and I haven’t told the other guys yet, I wanted to surprise them...” Before Emily could finish her sentence, JJ piped up.

“Emily don’t be silly, staying in a hotel for 2 weeks when I have a spare room is ridiculous! You can come and stay with me. Henry would be so excited to have you stay, please Em?” JJ spoke enthusiastically at the screen.

“Jayje are you sure? I wouldn’t want to impose on your time with Henry, I really don’t mind staying in a hotel.” Emily sounded nervous, truly she wanted to spend every minute she had in D.C with JJ, but she knew she had to reason first before giving in, which deep down she knew would end up happening.

“Em please come and stay with us, you wouldn’t be imposing at all, we both love you and want to spend as much time with you as we can, as long as you will put up with us anyway.” JJ watched Emily on the screen intently, when she saw her nod her face lit up. “Then it’s settled! I can come and get you from the airport when you land, and you’ll come and stay with us. As for the team being surprised, well I’m not going to say a word, I’ll just have to try and keep my excitement contained for the next couple of weeks and hope that Penelope doesn’t catch on” JJ laughed, that would be a miracle.

“Jennifer, I can’t wait to see you. I somehow think that two weeks isn’t going to be long enough.” Emily thought to herself, smirking as it popped into her head. “Non vedo l'ora di tenerti tra le mie braccia, baciarti, sentire il tuo calore contro di me, finalmente essere felice con te. Se solo sapessi quello che avevo pianificato il mio amore.” Emily’s Italian rolled off her tongue, smiling at the camera as JJ’s face lit up.

“Is that Italian?” JJ mused, she didn’t understand what Emily had said, but it sounded totally romantic. “I can’t wait to hear that in person, it sounds beautiful, whatever you said.” JJ smiled at Emily through her phone.

Emily chuckled “If only you knew Jennifer, but I’m going to make you wait” Emily purred. The hairs on the back of JJ’s neck stood up, of course Emily was flirting with her in Italian, such a romantic.

“You always were a romantic Emily Prentiss; I can’t wait to be the one to witness that first hand.” JJ grinned as Emily winked and smiled back at her over Facetime.

The next hour flew by, herself and Emily talking about recent cases and what the team had been up to in Emily’s absence. JJ knew it was late for Emily, and it was a school night so she decided to be the one to wrap up the call, truthfully not wanting to let Em go.

“Em I know it’s getting real late there, you must be exhausted. I’ll let you go so you can sleep; we can always Facetime again when you have an evening free.” JJ spoke softly.

“I didn’t want to admit, but yes I am. I have a later start tomorrow luckily, but I still need to catch up on some much-needed sleep. I don’t want to end the call; I’ve missed you so much Jen. This evening has been so lovely, and it’s made me so much more excited to see you.” Emily smiled, trying to hide her sadness.

“I love you Emily, I cannot wait to see you. Go get a good night's sleep, and message me whenever you want, I love hearing from you, it always makes my day better.” JJ said, staring at her screen, waiting for Emily’s reply.

“I love you too Jen, I’m gonna go before I end up staying on here all night. I’ll give you a message tomorrow, it always helps me get through my day. Sweet dreams bellissima.” Emily said, blowing JJ a kiss.

“Good night my love” JJ smiled, returning Emily a kiss before she pressed the end call button. JJ stretched as she got up from her couch, thinking about how on earth she was going to get through the next two weeks before Emily arrived. She took herself off to shower and get ready for bed, her head filled with nothing but Emily.


	5. Through the doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily makes her journey to D.C, she is reunited with her blonde companion, and even gets to see some more familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is a long one! Took forever but hope you enjoy.

A quiet beeping was the first thing she heard, slowly getting louder and louder as she began to wake up properly. Hand flailing blindly at her side table, Emily reached for her phone to silence her alarm. It was 3am in London, and she was due at the airport in an hour for her flight to D.C, today was the day she would see her beloved Jennifer. She barely got any sleep, her excitement being too much for the journey, despite it being eight and a half hours long. The last two weeks went both slow and fast, herself and JJ facetiming every chance possible, she even got to say hello to Henry on the last one. He still didn’t know Emily was making her way over to the states, she wanted to surprise him.

Emily let herself lay in bed for another 5 minutes before getting up. She needed to wake up fully and she knew that a nice hot shower would definitely help her cause. She wandered across her bedroom to her bathroom, turning on her shower before grabbing a fluffy grey towel out of the cubby. Checking the temperature and finding it perfect for her, Emily stripped out of her silk pyjamas and climbed in, letting out a sigh as the hot water ran over her curves. She reached for her favourite lavender and argan oil body wash, lathering up before running her hands over her body. She wanted to smell as good as she could before enduring the long flight to D.C. She then washed her hair, with the same scented shampoo, following shortly with her conditioner before standing under the shower for a few minutes longer, just enjoying the silence and getting lost in her thoughts. She was eager to get it over and done with, but knew she’d at least be able to settle down with her book, and maybe even squeeze a nap in before she arrived. She shook herself from her trance, turning off the shower and grabbing her towel, wrapping herself with it before stepping out. She looked in the slightly steamed mirror, before making her way through to her bedroom to get dressed ready for the day. Of course, Emily would’ve preferred yoga pants and a baggy sweater to fly in, but she wanted to look good and she was not keen on doing an outfit change before she landed so she settled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a cream blouse, throwing a leather jacket on over the top and her favourite black boots. She looked good in the outfit she’d chosen, so grabbed her bag and made her way to the kitchen.

Emily leant against the marble counter in her kitchen, nursing her cup of coffee, deciding on getting something to eat at the airport as it was still too early to stomach food. Checking her watch, she saw it was 0345, rinsed her cup and set to grab the rest of her belongings before heading out of the door to drive to the airport. The nerves set in on the ride, she couldn’t help but think what was awaiting her these next two weeks. She couldn’t wait to see the team; it felt like forever since she’d last spoken to them, in reality she had only been texting Penelope yesterday. Herself and JJ had manager to keep her visit a secret, much to her surprise. She was excited to see their reactions when she walked in through the BAU doors. The nerves, they were because she was going to see Jennifer after she’d confessed her feelings towards the blonde. They had spoken about the end of her and Will’s relationship in one of their evening facetime calls, it didn’t sound like it had ended too badly which Emily was thankful for, but she still worried that there could potentially be some backlash if her and JJ were to become an item. It would be hard with the distance but they’d make it work between them. She’d give Jennifer the world if it meant she were happy, Henry also. They still had a lot to talk about and some things to figure out. That was what she was nervous about.

Emily pulled up to the airport, parked up and wandered inside to begin her check in. She’d splurged on a business class ticket so she could have the comfort for the long flight, so made her way to the lounge once she’d checked in, stopping to get another coffee and a pastry to line her stomach. By the time she had boarded her plane and settled in her seat, she was ready for that nap she’d promised herself. She snuggled up under the blanket she’d brought with her and opened up her book. Once in the air, the flight attendants made their way through, offering her a drink, she decided to treat herself and get a whiskey, one of the things she’d fallen in love with during her time in London. Sipping on her drink and flicking through her book before finishing and resting her head to catch up on some sleep.

Hearing a ding, Emily opened her eyes, seeing on her screen in front of her that they were about to land in D.C, she’d slept almost the whole flight. As they made their decent into Dulles, she readied herself for landing. Packing up her book and blanket, they landed smoothly on the tarmac, her heart in her mouth, ready to get off the plane. Once she’d collected her baggage from the conveyer, she made her way to the exit, only to be stopped in her tracks when she saw a flash of blonde hair. She did a double-take, looking over in the direction that caught her attention again, to see the most beautiful face smiling back at her. Jennifer. As if like in a movie, JJ started running towards Emily, to come crashing into her with an overwhelming embrace. They stood hugging each other for what felt like forever. Emily pulled back, smiling at the blonde, holding her hand up her cheek to wipe away a few stray tears that had fallen.

“You’re even more beautiful than I remember Jennifer” Emily spoke softly as the blonde pulled her in for another warm embrace.

“Always were a charmer Prentiss, it’s so good to see you.” JJ replied, whispering in her ear. They pulled away once more before taking each other's hands and walking out of the airport. JJ took your bag from you as you arrived at the car, putting it in the backseat as you got in the front. Circling the car, she got in the driver's seat, noticing she had a small bouquet of flowers in her hand, passing them to you. 12 red roses.

“Who’s the charmer now Jareau” Emily winked at JJ as she took the flowers, smelling them intently before resting them on her lap, and leaning over to kiss JJ on the cheek. “Thank you, my love, they’re beautiful.” She smiled, JJ taking her hand and kissing her on her knuckles.

“Let’s get you back to my place, we can get some food on the way and get you settled in. Then I thought maybe we could head over to the BAU if you’re not too tired” JJ spoke as she put the car in gear, pulling away from where she’d parked.

“I’d love that, is there anything you’re particularly in the mood for Jayje?” Emily glanced over at JJ, waiting for her reply.

“Besides the obvious, maybe we can grab something from the Italian place down the road from me. Is that OK with you?” JJ replied, looking back over at Emily before placing her eyes back on the road in front of her.

“You flirt” Emily laughed, “Italian sounds amazing right now, and then we can head over to the office, I’m so excited to see their faces when I walk in, I don’t think I can wait.” Emily voiced enthusiastically, smiling to herself. The rest of the drive to JJ’s was filled with small talk about Emily’s flight and anything else they could think of. Picking up some food on the way, shortly after pulling into the garage underneath JJ’s apartment building.

They made the trip up to JJ’s in silence, hand in hand, only separating to allow JJ to open the front door. Emily walked in after Jen, taking in her surroundings, thinking to herself how the apartment fit JJ so well.

“Will is dropping Henry off tomorrow evening, so we have some peace and quiet to ourselves until then. I’m sure he will not let you leave his side once he sees you’re here Em, he’s missed you so much. He asks about you every time he comes for his time with me.” JJ chuckled, whilst busying herself getting the food on plates and getting a drink for both her and Emily.

“I can’t wait to see that sweet little boy; I’ve missed him just as much!” Emily spoke happily, grabbing her plate of food and her drink before the two of them made their way to the dining table to tuck into their meals. After cleaning up after lunch, JJ showed Emily to the room she’d be staying in whilst she was there, it was a beautiful room with a lovely king size bed with what looked like the most comfortable white cotton bedding upon it, some pillows adorning the top of the bed and a light blue throw across the length of the bottom. There was some minimalistic art hung on the wall above the wall, the outline of two women it seemed like, almost kissing.

Emily smiled to herself as she wheeled her case in and set it on the chair in the corner of the room before turning to JJ, “I’m just going to freshen up my makeup and I’ll be ready to go when you are.” Emily spoke softly as JJ looked into her eyes.

“Take all the time you need my love; I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re done.” JJ replied, smiling at the brunette before turning on her heels and heading back out of the room leaving Emily alone. Emily went forward to the ensuite bathroom, stopping at her case on the way to pull out her toiletries bag. She only took 5 minutes before emerging feeling refreshed and ready for the rest of the day.

She quietly walked out of the guest room, sneaking into the kitchen to wrap her arms around JJ’s waist, startling the blonde before whispering into her ear “I’m ready to go angel”.

“Emily you scared the crap out of me!” JJ giggled before turning around in the brunette’s arms, looking straight into those beautiful brown eyes. Emily smirked at the blonde, before kissing her on the cheek and releasing her hold on her waist.

“Let’s go before I decide we stay here for the remainder of the day and do other things.” Emily teased, watching JJ’s mouth open in shock at Emily’s boldness.

“Uhh yeah, let’s go before I agree with that statement.” JJ joked, watching Emily raise her eyebrow and let out a laugh.

The two women walked hand in hand down to the car, before getting on the road to the BAU building. Emily couldn’t contain her excitement, practically squirming in her seat as JJ updated her on what had changed that the other guys hadn’t told her about. JJ pulled the car into her space, before releasing her seatbelt and getting out of the vehicle, doors slamming almost in sync as Emily did the same. They looked at each other lovingly before setting off for the front doors. The elevator ride up to the office was quiet, Emily had placed her hand at the small of JJ’s back as they stepped off. She turned around, smiling at JJ as if to tell her to take the lead. Emily took a deep breath in, before opening the door for JJ to walk through, following her closely behind.

“Hey Jayje, what are you doing here? I thought you had vacation time booked?” Spencer quickly questioned the blonde's presence in the building, not seeing Emily behind her. “Emily...” he stuttered, “What are you doing here?” He babbled.

“Hey Spencer, I thought I’d come and surprise you all. Had some vacation time to use up! How are you?” She walked towards the Dr, wrapping her arms around him as she pulled him in for a hug.

“Emily it’s so good to see you, we’ve all missed you so much! I can’t believe you two kept this a secret!” He gushed as he returned the embrace. Just as they separated, the doors of the BAU flew open.

“EMILY PRENTISS!” Garcia had arrived. “What in the heck are you doing here?! Come here my brown eyed beauty!” Garcia ran towards Emily, giving her the biggest hug she was capable of.

“Hi Penelope, I had some time off so I thought I’d surprise you guys! I’ve missed you my girl. I hope it’s okay we dropped by, we had some time to kill.” Emily spoke happily as she pulled away from the tight embrace, taking a breath in.Hotch heard the commotion from his office and stepped out into the bullpen to see his former agent stood there surrounded by her former team.

“Prentiss! It’s good to see you, you’re looking well.” Hotch seemed happy to see her, that put her at ease slightly. She was nervous to see them, after all she did leave them.

“Nothing’s changed around here” Emily mused, “Where’s Derek?” Just as she said his name, he walked through the doors of the BAU along with an unfamiliar face.

“Princess, my goodness I saw the back of you and thought, nah it can’t be! Come gimme some love!” Derek walked towards Emily and gave her a bear hug, kissed her on top of her head before releasing her and nudging her “I didn’t know when we’d next see you, this is awesome!”

Emily beamed back at him, “It was a surprise! I’m here for 2 weeks, and I’m staying with Jayje so we will have to go out one night, for old times' sake!” She turned to the unfamiliar face, putting her hand out, “Hi I’m Emily Prentiss, we haven’t met” She looked at the confused face turn into one of understanding.

“Ahh you’re the famous Emily I’ve heard so much about. I’m Alex Blake, the new guy around this place. It’s lovely to finally meet you.” Alex smiled at the brunette taking her hand and shaking it.

“All good things I hope” Emily glanced around at her friends before turning back to the older woman “You’ll have to join us for drinks when we head out, it’d be lovely to get to know you!” Emily said enthusiastically.

“That sounds like fun, of course I’m in.” Alex spoke, before turning to her team mates, “I’ve got some paperwork to get on with so I’ll leave you guys to catch up.” Emily smiled again at the older woman before turning to Hotch.

“Someone’s missing, where is he?” Emily questioned.

“Ahh, Rossi has taken the day as it’s been slow, he’ll be back tomorrow” Hotch replied, “But, I’m sure he’d be more than up for drinks, providing we don’t catch a case.” JJ laughed at Hotch’s response.

“Rossi is always up for drinks, Em you’ll have to give him a call. Or we can just surprise him at the bar, that could be fun.” Emily looked at JJ, and chuckled. That would be fun she thought to herself.

“JJ that’s a great idea” She turned to look at her friends, “Do you think you could convince him out for drinks on Friday night?” She asked.

“I’m sure he’ll be more than up for a gathering, we won’t tell him you’re here yet though, we’ll leave that to you Princess.” Derek piped up, grinning stupidly at the brunette. Emily laughed at his response.

After an hour of catching up with the guys, Emily and JJ decided it was time to head out. They’d finalized their plans for meeting up at one of the bars on Friday night, Garcia of course saying she’d do her best to keep them off a case, determined to make the gathering happen. Emily hugged each of her former team mates once more before leaving the building with JJ by her side. By the time the pair had gotten back to JJ’s apartment, Emily was worn out. She thought she could use another nap, wondering if JJ would join her.

“Jayje, I’m a little tired, would you mind if I went and had a little sleep. Jet lag is setting in already.” Emily said.

“Em you don’t have to ask, you’re on vacation. You can do whatever you please. A nap sounds so good right now, I might have to go lie down for a bit too.” JJ stated, “Why don’t you come lie down with me, I haven’t had company for so long it’d be nice, only if you want to though” JJ looked at Emily, hoping she hadn’t been too forward.

As if Emily could see the worry in the blonde’s face, “Jayje I’d love that, to be honest it’d be nice to have some company too. Maybe we can snuggle too, if you wanted.” Emily winked holding out her hand, JJ taking it firmly and lead the brunette to her bedroom. She invited Emily in, before sitting down on her side of the bed to take off her shoes and jeans, Emily following suit before settling under the covers to get warm. Emily sat up slightly against the pillows as JJ rested her head against Emily’s chest, listening to the brunette’s steady heartbeat.

“I never thought this day would ever come.” She mumbled quietly.

“Neither did I baby, but now we’re here, I never want to go back. I love you Jennifer Jareau” Emily kissed blonde hair, as she settled down in the bed a little more, preparing herself for sleep.

“I love you too Emily Prentiss.” JJ spoke softly against her chest, feeling her eyelids getting heavier and heavier before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is most likely going to step up the rating a little bit. It's half written so it won't be long before it's posted! Hope you're all enjoying!


	6. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and JJ have that long awaited chat.

JJ slowly came around from her sleep, feeling warm and cosy tucked in Emily’s arms. She opened her eyes to see brown orbs staring back at her. “Hi, how long have you been awake?” JJ murmured, smiling at Emily looking down at her.

“Only a few minutes, just wanted to admire my view for a little longer.” Emily smirked at JJ as she began to stretch her tired body underneath the blonde.

“Haha that’s cute” JJ joked before lifting her head up off Emily’s chest, hearing the brunette sigh at the loss of contact.

“That was the best nap I've had in a long time” Emily spoke softly, as not to burst the peaceful atmosphere in the room. She pulled JJ back towards her chest. “Can we just stay like this a little longer? I’m so warm” JJ chuckled at Emily’s remark.

“Of course my love, a few more minutes because I should get dinner sorted. I’m absolutely starving!” JJ smiled against Emily’s chest.

“Ah, I’m making you dinner tonight, my way of saying thank you for today.” Emily replied quickly, hoping the blonde would give in to her request.

“No need to thank me for anything Em, it’s so nice to finally have you here. You know, from the moment I met you, you have never left my mind. I find myself daydreaming about you and I, silly things like us sitting down and having dinner together, or being curled up on the couch watching a film snuggling. So basic, yet I found myself craving it.” JJ started to tear up, finally lifting her head from Emily’s chest to look at her. “I never thought I’d get the chance to tell you how I felt, I didn’t know how to bring it up and then you went to London and I thought that I’d missed my opportunity. When me and Will ended things, it all happened so fast, I was moved out within the week, the divorce finalised a month later. I felt so alone, despite still seeing Henry and seeing the team. I’d never felt so lonely in my entire life. It was soul destroying knowing that I’d never given myself the chance to tell the love of my life how I truly felt.” JJ sobbed, being too choked up to continue speaking. Emily looked back at the blonde, her own tears now flowing. She reached up to cradle JJ’s cheek, wiping the tears away with her thumb.

“Jennifer, I made a mistake going to London. I knew as soon as I arrived there that it wasn’t the right choice. I have grown on the place, but it won’t ever be home. Home is here with you, with you laying in my arms. I don’t ever want to leave you again; I can't spend any more of my life without you by my side. My whole body hurts trying to understand how much I am so unforgivably in love with you. I would never want to hurt you by leaving again, so you have me. I am yours, for as long as you want me JJ. We will make this work, because what we have is too good to give up.” Emily wept, finally saying what she had wanted to say to her best friend, her soulmate. JJ pulled Emily into a warm embrace as the two of them cried on each other's shoulders. Relief rolled over the pair; the words had been spoken. It was the two of them finally giving into each other. Emily pulled back from the embrace before looking JJ in the eyes, wiping away her tears before reaching up to do the same to JJ. The blonde looked back at Emily before glancing down at her lips, deciding she couldn’t wait any longer, she pulled the brunette down to her, their lips grazing together softly. Emily felt butterflies in her lower stomach, she was finally kissing the love of her life. After all these years it was happening. She deepened the kiss with the blonde, pulling her impossibly close as their lips moved together. JJ ran her tongue along Emily’s bottom lip, searching for permission, which Emily granted, moaning as their tongues connected. They stayed like this for several minutes before pulling apart for air, sharing a loving smile as they looked into each other’s eyes.

Emily was the first to speak, after what felt like forever getting lost in her favourite cerulean eyes. “Shall I go and get dinner ready? And maybe you can have a shower, it might make you feel better Jayje?” Emily breathed.

“I want to help you make dinner, I’m ok I promise, I feel better for getting that out. I love you Em, thank you.” JJ sighed, smiling at the brunette as she began to separate from her and made to get out of the bed.

“Only if you want to Jen, I won’t mind either way. As long as you’re okay. I love you too Bellissima, so much.” Emily smiled, holding out her hand in wait for JJ to take. JJ reached out, getting up off the bed and letting Emily lead her toward the kitchen.

“So, what are you making me, I didn’t know you could cook.” JJ said, an air of surprise to her voice.

“Well, I thought I’d make firecracker chicken, it’s one of my favourites.” Emily spoke softly, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist to pull her into an embrace. She felt rather amorous after the kiss the two had shared in JJ’s bedroom, she didn’t want to stop touching the blonde but knew that they both needed some good food before they could do anything else that evening. She pulled the blonde closer, placing a soft kiss on her lips. God, I could kiss those soft lips all day Emily thought to herself. She felt butterflies in her stomach once more, pulling away before she lost her self control.

“That sounds delicious, I can’t wait to try it.” JJ voiced enthusiastically, a little flustered from the kiss Emily had just given her. She was feeling things she hadn’t felt for such a long time, she couldn’t wait to get her hands on the brunette and finally consummate their relationship. With the admissions in the bedroom, along with the kiss, the blonde could feel heat pooling in her lower stomach, knowing she’d struggle to keep her hands to herself for much longer. She watched intently as Emily set about making her dinner, whilst she grabbed a bottle of white wine from the refrigerator along with two glasses, setting a poured one on the side for Emily once she’d set things to bubble of the stovetop. Half an hour later, the pair were sat at the dining table tucking into their delicious meal.

“Mmm Em this is so good! You’re better at cooking than I ever thought” JJ moaned as she placed another mouthful of chicken and rice into her mouth. Emily watched the blonde, feeling the heat build in her body at the moan that just left her lips.

“You’re funny, I’m an amazing cook! I just never use to have time, that’s one thing I like about London is I actually have time to cook myself a meal in the evenings.” Emily laughed, joking back at the blonde. The two made small talk over the rest of their meal, before cleaning up and making their way to the living area. Emily had not been in this room yet, and was thrilled to see JJ had a balcony overlooking the area she lived in.

The two headed out of the heavy double doors, a glass in hand as they sat on the comfortable chairs that occupied the space. Emily placed her wine glass down on the table, quickly running inside the apartment to retrieve something from her bag. She came back with a pack of Vogues and a lighter.

“I didn’t know you smoked Em.” JJ muttered.

“Is it okay? I just have one every so often, it’s usually when I’ve had a drink or two.” Emily stuttered, hoping she hadn’t put JJ off.

“Emily, I never said it was an issue my love. Can I have one?” JJ spoke, Emily raised her eyebrow, slightly surprised by the request.

“Of course,” as she pulled two from the pack before placing it on the table next to her wine glass, picking up the lighter and holding it up to light the cigarette. She handed the other to JJ along with the lighter, watching the blonde as she lit it, before blowing the grey smoke out.

“I didn’t know you smoked either Jayje, when did that happen?” Emily chuckled, joking with the blonde.

“Ahh it’s only a rarity, I just fancied one.” JJ quipped, before taking another drag. Emily sat there, cigarette in one hand, wine glass in the other alternating between taking a drag, and taking a sip. She watched the blonde intently do the same, admiring her view. She turned her head away to take in the view around her, feeling an inner happiness fall upon her as reality set in. She was really here with JJ, and she was so at peace with the situation. She couldn’t help but think that this was going to be hard for both of them, but everything came with ease. She had some things to think about, whether or not she was going to go back to London to her job, or if she’d make the move back to D.C. She wondered if she could maybe even get her job back at the BAU. Pushing those thoughts aside, she let her attention come back to the cerulean eyes that were looking intensely back at her. Smiling, Emily stubbed out her cigarette, watching JJ do the same before offering her a hand to take her back inside.

Once back inside and settled on the couch, the two laying down watching t.v, the blonde snuggled into Emily’s side, sighing contently at the hand that was softly stroking up and down her back. Emily looked down at JJ to see eyes staring back up at her, full of arousal. Emily began to sit up, but before she could, JJ had straddled her lap. Emily intently looking into JJ’s eyes for approval, let her hands snake up to the blonde’s neck, pulling her in for a searing kiss. Their lips crashed together, a moan filled the silence, neither woman knowing where it came from, but continuing their assault on each other’s mouths. Emily could feel the burn in her chest, knowing she needed to come up for air, pulling away from JJ, her cerulean eyes darkened as she stared back at her.

“Maybe we should go to bed Jayje” Emily suggested.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea, my love” JJ replied quickly, smirking before grabbing Emily’s hand and dragging her towards her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is half written, should be up in the next day or two! Pre-warning, it's gonna get steamy up in that room!


	7. Your Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and JJ spend an evening loving each other
> 
> I suck at summeries..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long and explicit, you have been warned!

JJ was dragging Emily towards her bedroom door, until she was forcefully spun around and pinned up against the wall. Emily’s lips came crashing back down on hers, immediately opening her mouth for Emily’s access. Their tongues pressing together, soft sighs and moans being released as they kissed. JJ had never been so aroused in her life, she could practically feel the want dripping down her legs as her lover's strong form pushing her against the wall harder and harder the longer the kiss went on. JJ broke the kiss, hearing a whimper from Emily as she did so, before turning around and pulling her into the room. She began kissing Emily again, slowly walking her backwards towards the bed, she felt slightly nervous as she had not done this with a woman in such a long time, but was put slightly at ease with the fact it was Emily she was doing this with. She felt the older woman stop before her, indicating they’d reached the bed. She pushed on Emily’s chest, breaking the kiss as the brunette fell onto the bed, reaching to drag her down with her. JJ landed on top of Emily’s body, and before she knew it, the brunette was on top of her taking control, kissing at her jawline with wanting hands roaming all over JJ. She moaned at the sensation of Emily’s lips on her body, having wanted to feel this for so long. It was so much better than she’d ever imagined it being. Emily responded to her moaning by pulling on the hem of her shirt, JJ began to sit up to take it off before feeling Emily take hold of her wrists, stilling her and reaching down to take the shirt off herself, eyes revelling in the newly revealed skin and the gorgeous baby blue brassiere that JJ adorned. Emily followed suit, dropping her hands to take off her own shirt, wanting to feel as much of JJ as she could as she lowered her body back down on top of the blonde.

Emily ducked her head, placing light kisses along JJ’s collarbone, before descending to the swell of her breasts, hearing JJ gasp as she did so. She smirked to herself as she continued kissing down the centre of JJ’s breasts before working her way across the other one. She snaked her hand behind JJ’s back to undo the bra, before slowly pulling it off her body, looking into ocean eyes before dipping her head once more and taking time to swirl her tongue around a pink bud, pulling it into her mouth and sucking. JJ’s head fell back against the bed, a moan falling from her lips, arching her back to get more contact from Emily’s mouth. Emily smiled against JJ’s right breast at the reaction, kissing her way to her left to follow the same actions, cupping the right one as she went. The sensation from Emily’s mouth around her nipple, fingers rolling the other between them left JJ breathless, she was dying for Emily to touch her pussy, wondering what that talented mouth and fingers could do for her. JJ kept arching her back into Emily’s mouth, she dug her nails into the brunette’s back desperate for more contact.

Emily released the pink bud from her mouth at this point, satisfied with her work she trailed her tongue back up the blonde’s chest, before her lips came crashing down once more upon JJ’s. She slowly worked her hands down the blonde’s body, the lightest touches had her writhing underneath her making Emily smile against her lips. Emily, pulling away from JJ, started moving down the blonde’s body once more, hearing the breathless sighs falling from her lips, knowing what was coming next. Emily looked up into JJ’s eyes lovingly, as to try and settle any nerves the blonde had. She settled between JJ’s legs, unbuttoning her jeans, she took the zipper between her teeth and slowly began to pull it down. JJ’s eyes wide watching the brunette at work

“That is possibly one of the most erotic things I’ve ever seen in my life” JJ’s voice was husky as she spoke.

“You haven’t seen anything yet baby” Emily purred, watching JJ intently as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her jeans tugging on them hard until they were flung on the floor. Emily groaned as she saw that JJ’s thighs were glistening with her juices, “Jennifer” she husked, “What do you want?” JJ lifted her head off the bed, staring into the almost black eyes looking up at her.

“You, I want your mouth, your hands, god I want you so bad” She almost cried as her arousal built up in her stomach, seeing the brunette resting her chin just above exactly where she wanted that beautiful mouth. Emily placed her thumb over JJ’s clit through her baby blue shorts, feeling the blonde buck her hips up at the touch. She was desperate to have her face buried between her legs, but wanted to drag this out as long as JJ could cope. She began kissing along the inside of the blonde’s thighs, breath hitching when she got a slight taste of JJ’s arousal on her lips, ultimately deciding that she herself couldn’t wait. Once again, hooking her fingers into JJ’s panties, pulling them down her long legs, before spreading them before her, giving her full view of the blonde’s most intimate area. JJ gasped as she felt Emily’s delicate hands wrap around her thighs pulling her closer.

Emily’s wasted no time getting settled back between those legs, running her finger through JJ’s heat, she was so wet. “Emily please, I don’t know how much more I can take” JJ begged, writhing in pleasure from the bare touch. Emily hummed, before running her tongue up her pussy, looking up at the blonde as she did so, moaning at the sweet taste left on her tongue. JJ felt her breath catch in her throat, hands grabbing the brunette’s head between her legs, desperate for some relief. Emily slowly began to move her tongue between the folds of her pussy, listening intently at the moans falling from her mouth, trying to find what made the blonde gasp. She flicked her tongue at her clit, hearing a growl, she knew the blonde was getting closer. Emily lifted her hand and placed a finger at JJ’s entrance, but not moving it any further. JJ was writhing underneath her mouth, tongue still slowly lapping at her swollen clit. Emily was enjoying this just as much as JJ, feeling her own arousal soaking her underwear, trying hard not to start grinding on the bed to find some relief. Hearing JJ’s moans beginning to get louder; Emily sucked the blonde’s clit into her mouth, at the same time thrusting two fingers into her entrance. JJ shot up off the bed at the pleasure that wracked her body, crying out at the feeling of the brunette thrusting into her relentlessly.

She could feel the orgasm building in her, legs shaking around Emily’s head as she bucked her hips up into her mouth. Her muscles tightened as her orgasm rolled through her whole body, unable to control her movements, she screamed out in pleasure as Emily kept thrusting her fingers into her, mouth still sucking on her clit. Emily smiled against the blonde as she heard her orgasm crash into her, taking her free hand and wrapping it around JJ’s waist to try and keep her hips down on the bed. She continued to lap at the blonde’s pussy as she came down from her orgasm, before releasing her hold and pulling her fingers away. She tapped on JJ’s stomach to get her attention, seeing the blue eyes looking back at her, she took her fingers into her mouth, swirling her tongue around them to clean up the arousal collected on them. JJ groaned as she watched Emily, before pouncing on the brunette, kissing her hard. She could taste herself, moaning into her mouth she flipped Emily onto her back. “You are wearing far too much for my liking. Strip, now” JJ commanded as she watched the brunette get off the bed and began to unbutton her trousers.

“Wait, actually I want to do it” JJ smirked at Emily, getting off the bed to join her, wrapping her hands round her waist and pulling her in for a searing kiss.

JJ let her hands roam across the brunette’s form, bringing her hands up to cup her breasts as she took Emily’s bottom lip between her teeth, tugging it into her mouth. Emily moaned at this, opening her eyes to see the blonde staring back at her, looking so unbelievably aroused it flooded her underwear. JJ hooked her hands behind Emily’s back to undo her black lace bra, gently pulling it off and throwing it to the floor. She took her breasts in her hand, watching Emily’s eyes flutter closed at the feeling. Dropping her head, she took a dusky pink nipple into her mouth, sucked lightly on it as she rolled the other between her fingers, mimicking Emily’s earlier actions. She was rewarded with a hand on the back of her head, encouraging her to continue, and hearing the whimpers fall from Emily’s beautiful lips. She took her free hand and pulled Emily in at the waist, before lifting her head and focusing her attention of the other nipple. It was getting harder for Emily to stand the way she was, JJ’s actions making her feel weak at the knees. JJ released the nipple with a pop, smirking as she looked up at the brunette, she was a sight to see, eyes closed and mouth slightly open in pleasure. JJ then trailing her hands down to hook her thumbs into Emily’s trousers, feeling the lace of her underwear, she dropped to her knees and began to slowly pull them down. Emily opened her eyes to see the blonde on her knees, looking up at her, letting a shaky moan fall from her mouth. JJ had pulled the brunette’s trousers and panties off in one, letting her step out of them as they pooled around her feet. Emily had never felt so exposed yet so loved at the same time. Having JJ kneeling before her brought some filthy thoughts to the front of her mind, but decided now was not the time. She tugged on JJ’s wrist pulling the blonde back up to eye level, before gently placing a kiss upon swollen lips.

“I love you so much Jennifer.” Emily grabbed hold of JJ’s hand, placing it between her legs so the blonde could feel the arousal that had built up. “Make love to me, I want to feel you inside of me, your mouth on me.” JJ groaned at Emily’s statement.

“I love you too Emily” her voice dangerously low, feeling arousal pool between her legs once more. She backed the brunette up again to the edge of the bed, pushing her softly so she fell backwards. She contemplated falling next to the older woman, but decided against it, she sank to her knees against the bed, tugging on the brunette’s thighs to pull her to the edge.

“Please JJ” Emily pleaded with the blonde. JJ was kissing along the inside of her thighs, teasingly getting closer to where she wanted her mouth, but skipping over onto the other thigh to press kisses into the flesh. Emily wrapped her legs around the blonde’s upper body, in hopes of pulling her closer to where she needed attention.

JJ smiled devilishly before dropping her face to her pussy. She spread Emily’s folds with her fingers, before taking that first swipe with her tongue. She felt the brunette writhe underneath her mouth, bucking her hips up begging for more. Small whimpers fell from her mouth as JJ kept swiping her tongue up and down her sex, feeling more arousal flood at her entrance in the process. She was desperate, she wanted to push JJ’s head straight to where she needed it, but didn’t want to be too dominating for their first time. Her hips kept thrusting upwards each time the blonde’s tongue swiped over her clit, before taking it between her lips and sucking on it, Emily keened at the sensation. JJ knew exactly what she was doing, she was good at this, and despite the amount of time since she’d last experienced it, it came flooding back to her. She rolled her tongue over the brunette’s clit, before sucking it into her mouth once more, bringing a hand to her hip to try and ground the older woman. She was relentless in her actions, knowing it’d bring the brunette closer and closer to the edge. Before Emily had a chance to ask for more, JJ thrust two fingers into her pussy, Emily crying out at the intrusion. JJ pulled in and out of the brunette slowly, tongue still rolling over her clit, every few seconds, sucking it into her mouth then releasing it to push her tongue against it to increase the pressure.

“Fuck JJ, please I need more, I’m so close baby please.” Emily whimpered at the sight between her legs, her fingers laced into long blonde hair, tugging slightly to seek more pressure from her tongue. JJ added a third finger into Emily’s pussy, hearing the older woman almost sob at the addition, knowing she was so close. Hearing her beg turned her on even more, which she thought was impossible. Emily could feel her whole body pulsing, knowing she was so incredibly close to orgasm, she held her breath before the shockwaves fell upon her body, screaming out JJ’s name as she fell back on the bed, hips wildly bucking into the blonde’s mouth. JJ moaned against Emily, the noises falling from her mouth making her so wet, feeling the fire pool in her lower stomach once again. She stuck her free hand between her own legs, mouth still lapping at Emily’s clit and fingers still thrusting into her pussy, she began to circle her own clit with relenting force, needing to cum and knowing it wouldn’t take long at all. JJ released the older womans clit from her mouth, crying out as her orgasm crashed into her, making Emily lift her head to see what she was doing. Emily’s mouth fell open at the realisation of what the blonde was doing. Watching as JJ lowered her head, resting it on her hip as she rode out her own release, breathing deeply against hot skin.

“Jesus Christ Jen, that was so hot” Emily rasped, her breathing heavy as she was still coming down from her release. JJ smiled against the brunette’s skin, placing a kiss against it before lifting herself up, covering her body with her own. She brought her hand up to cradle Emily’s face, before bringing her lips down softly on the brunette’s. Emily could taste herself and JJ in her mouth, whimpering as JJ’s tongue stroked the roof of her mouth. She had to pull away to breathe, looking into deep blue eyes, seeing a stray tear fall down the blonde’s cheek.

“That was better than I ever imagined, to feel you like that Em was incredible. I love you so much.” JJ whispered against Emily’s lips before placing one last kiss against them and pulling away.

“Jennifer, I knew the first time we made love it’d be amazing, but that honestly exceeded my expectations.” Emily smirked at the blonde to see her blush, laughing at the statement.

“Well, I’m glad it was as good for you as it was for me, it’s been a while” JJ spoke, feeling relieved at the fact Emily had enjoyed herself.

“Jen, it was amazing” Emily spoke reassuringly, “Now, as much as I want to make you cum with my tongue again, maybe we should go shower and get some sleep, I’m exhausted.” JJ looked up at the brunette’s bold words, giggling to herself.

She rose off the bed, standing on still unsteady legs, “That sounds like a wonderful idea, are you going to join me?” JJ said holding out a hand.

“I thought you’d never ask” Emily replied, taking the blonde’s hand before getting off the bed and following her to the bathroom. They took their time lathering each other’s bodies, Emily washing JJ’s long blonde hair for her, massaging her scalp and feeling the heat building in her body at the noises she let slip from her mouth as her hands worked their magic. JJ soon returned the favour, before turning off the shower and wrapping herself in a fluffy white towel, doing the same for the brunette as she stepped out of the space. Emily set about drying herself off, before dropping her towel.

JJ took this time to rake her eyes across the older woman’s body. She hadn’t noticed in the throes of their passion how physically fit Emily actually was. She had taut abs, her legs were muscular and firm, her breasts perky and perfect JJ thought to herself. She must have had enough spare time in London to be able to work out regularly, JJ was lucky if she managed to get out for a morning run between work and looking after Henry. Shaking her thoughts from her head, she peered back at the brunette to see she’d been staring back at her with questionable eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare” JJ blushed at the other woman.

“You more than welcome to look Jayje, it makes me feel sexy.” Emily looked at JJ sinfully, making the blonde blush even more.

“Are you just gonna stand there in your towel JJ?” Emily questioned.

“Uhh no, sorry, let me get dried off.” JJ stuttered out her response, a little intimidated by Emily’s stare upon her. She began to dry herself off, before dropping her towel the same as the brunette did. It was Emily’s turn to take in the blonde’s body. Her long lean legs that not long ago were wrapped around her head, trembling at her touch. Her tight stomach and her beautiful perky breasts. She was absolutely stunning, she couldn’t believe that she was able to finally witness this side of JJ, after so many years of longing.

“My god, you are so beautiful Jen.” Emily gushed, bringing her eyes back up to the blonde’s face. JJ smiled at Emily, walking towards the brunette to kiss her, it was slow and gentle this time. After several moments, the pair pulled apart for air, looking lovingly into each other’s eyes.

“We need to get some rest; Henry is going to be here tomorrow afternoon and I know I’m going to need some extra energy for that. I can’t wait to see my little man!” Emily exclaimed, beaming a bright smile at JJ. Jennifer’s heart soared; she’d said her little man. JJ smiled brightly back at the brunette,

“Your little man huh?” Jen smirked at Emily.

“Well yeah, you’re my girl. He’s my little man, I love you both Jayje, and I just want to make you both happy.” Emily explained, watching the blonde.

“You already make me so happy Em, and Henry will for sure be happy when he sees you’re here tomorrow.” JJ promised, taking the brunette by the waist and pulling her in for a hug.

“Let’s go to bed my love” JJ looked up lovingly at the older woman, placing a gently kiss on her cheek before pulling away and making for the bed. Emily went around to the other side, before pulling back the sheets and joining her blue-eyed beauty and felt her cuddle up beside her, resting her head on her chest like she had earlier in the day.

“I love you Jen, good night” Emily spoke softly.

“Good night Emily, I love you too.” JJ whispered back, before drifting off into a peaceful deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter includes Henry's arrival! Stay tuned for more.


	8. Pillow Fort!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry arrives at JJ's apartment, and has the biggest surprise of his life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another long chapter, explicit to start off with and all fluffy at the end! Enjoy my angels.

She could feel the warmth from the sun beaming through the curtains when she woke, Emily fluttered her eyes open, allowing them to adjust to the light. She felt so peaceful, she wanted to go back to sleep, but instead glanced over to Jennifer sleeping next to her. Seeing the blonde lying next to her, she felt a rush of love and adoration flow through her. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was. She lent down, pressing a gentle kiss to JJ’s forehead, how is it that she fell more in love with the blonde every day that passed. She felt butterflies in her tummy just looking at her love, excited for what the future held for them. She needed to talk to JJ about their future together, Emily wanted to move back to D.C, but she felt like she needed JJ’s blessing, not wanting to rush into anything. She was deep in thought when she heard a low moan come from beside her. She looked down, but JJ hadn’t moved. She was curious, the blonde must be deep in dream. She kept her eyes on Jen, only to hear another moan fall from her lips. Emily smirked to herself, sounded like she was enjoying herself, whatever she was dreaming about.

_All she could see was brunette hair wrapped around her hand, and a head between her legs. She moaned again as the talented tongue licked her from top to bottom. She began to writhe under the ministrations, feeling herself getting wetter by the second. She enjoyed this view; it made her pussy throb. The sensations were incredible, never had anyone paid this much attention to her body, feeling a hand snake up and grasp a pink nipple between fingers._

_“God, Emily please” She groaned out._

Emily’s head snapped to where the blonde was laying. She was having a sex dream! The older woman wondered what she was doing to JJ, grinning to herself. Emily snuck further down the bed, trying not to disturb the blonde, she really did not want to wake her right now. She was grateful for the fact they’d gone to sleep naked, Emily slid under the covers to position herself between the blonde’s legs. I know I'd be happy if I were woken up like this! Emily thought to herself, seeing JJ’s arousal practically dripping down her legs. She buried her head between the blonde’s thighs, moaning at the taste as she dipped her tongue into her entrance. She felt JJ buck her hips up at the sensation. God she couldn’t get enough of this beautiful woman. She reached up to the top of the covers, pulling them down so she could see Jennifer’s face, she wanted to see her whilst she did this. She continued her assault on the blonde’s pussy, taking her time running her tongue through her folds, before taking her clit and sucking on it lightly. She was rewarded by another deep moan, smirking to herself. She couldn’t wait for JJ to wake up and see her between her legs. Still sucking on her clit, she ran a finger up and down the blonde’s sex, she knew her next action would most likely wake her up so she wrapped her free hand around her petite waist in anticipation. The blonde’s moans were falling from her mouth, body trembling underneath Emily’s touch. She could feel the blonde getting closer to orgasm, her clit pulsing in her mouth as she began to put more pressure on it with her tongue, knowing it was time for her next move. Looking up at JJ, Emily thrust two fingers into her pussy.

“FUCK, Emily!” the younger woman cried out as her eyes shot open. Lifting her head, she saw exactly the same image as her dream. JJ moaned at her brunette lover buried between her legs, looking up at her with devilishly dark eyes, full of arousal.

“Emily, you’re gonna make me come” JJ rasped out. Emily smirked against the blonde, before sucking her clit hard between her lips, thrusting deep into her. JJ screamed out the older woman’s name, feeling her body start to shake, thighs tightening around the brunette’s head, she could have sworn the Earth stopped moving as her orgasm began to unfold. Emily continued to thrust her fingers into the blonde, brushing her g-spot as she did. She felt the blonde’s walls tightening around her fingers, she curling them up into that spot again, hearing the string of curses leave JJ’s mouth. JJ felt her stomach tighten, orgasm hitting her full force, before feeling a gush of wetness between her legs, squirting over Emily’s hand. Emily let a low moan fall from her mouth, she’d made Jen squirt, feeling her own arousal begin to pool between her legs. Letting JJ ride out her orgasm, Emily slowed her thrusting, and released the blonde’s clit from her mouth, before pulling out completely. JJ’s head was buried in the pillows, breathing deep and hard. She’d never come so hard in her life; Emily truly was talented.

“Holy shit, Em” JJ let out a laugh, lifting her head to see the brunette’s face.

“That was so fucking hot Jen, has that happened before?” The older woman questioned.

“No, never” JJ blushed, she was a little bit embarrassed.

“Jennifer, that was amazing. Please don’t be embarrassed.” Emily reassured the blonde, before climbing back up the bed to take her in her arms.

“No one has ever made me come so hard before” JJ mused.

Emily laughed, “Shall we go get showered my love?” she asked.

“But I haven’t done anything for you Em” The blonde looked up at the brunette, a little puzzled.

“Jayje, I don’t always have to finish, but you’re more than welcome to join me in the shower. Shower sex is hot” The brunette winked at her, before pulling out of the embrace and getting up off the bed, making her way into the bathroom. JJ sat there with a shocked look on her face, hearing the shower turn on, she got up off the bed and went to join Emily.

* * *

* * *

JJ rewarded Emily with two orgasms in the shower before the water began to run cold, bringing them back to reality and ending their fun. They both got out, and set about getting ready for the day. Emily wandered into the kitchen to put some coffee on and start making bacon and eggs for breakfast, shortly joined by the blonde.

“What time is Will dropping Henry off, my love?” Emily wondered.

“He said about 2.30, which gives us a couple of hours to do what we want.” JJ replied, smiling at the thought of seeing her son.

“Wonderful” Emily quipped, “I’m going to go and strip the bed off, and then maybe we can go and do some shopping for the next few days. I need to pick up a few things if that’s okay?” Emily hinted, she could easily go and do that herself, but truthfully, she didn’t want the blonde to leave her side for one second.

“That sounds like a great idea Em, we should pick a treat up for Henry whilst we are out.” JJ shared, smiling up at the brunette.

The two women cleaned up after their breakfast, before heading out to get what they needed. By the time they got back to JJ’s apartment, it was already 2pm, and Emily was getting giddy about Henry’s arrival.

“I think I’m going to go and hide somewhere, so he doesn’t know I’m here yet.” Emily squeaked. JJ laughed at the older woman; she was acting like an excited child. It was adorable.

“Em, you are so cute. I think you should go and hide in his room; he will find you when he goes to put his bag in there.” JJ smiled, before leaning in to kiss the brunette’s cheek.

“Okay, I’ll go do that, he should be here any minute!” she exclaimed. Emily practically ran off into the blonde child's bedroom at the end of the long hallway, deciding she was going to just lay on his bed reading a book of his. She couldn’t wait to see his reaction. She also hadn’t told JJ that she’d brought a few gifts from London for the boy, as well as gift for the blonde herself. She wanted to give it to her the first night, but decided she’d wait a day or two. She needed the perfect time to do it.

JJ waited in the kitchen for her son’s arrival, feeling herself become more and more excited as the minutes passed. She set about putting more coffee on as she heard her doorbell ring. She jumped off the counter, shuffling towards the door. Swinging it open, she was almost knocked over by the young child’s embrace around her legs.

“Hey buddy! It’s so good to see you, I've missed you so much.” JJ cheered as she reached down to pick Henry up, feeling his legs wrap around her waist and lean into the hug.

“Hi Will, how are you?” JJ quizzed the man stood in her doorway.

“Hey chere, I’m doing good thanks. I was wondering if we could swap this weekend, I wanted to take Henry to see my mom, if that’s ok?” Will spoke in his thick accent, JJ wondered to herself sometimes how she ever understood him.

“Yeah, I don’t see an issue with that, I had plans with the team for a night out Friday so that works well for me.” JJ smiled at the man, “What time shall I have him ready?” She asked politely.

“I can pick him up at 4pm Friday” Will shuffled uncomfortably on his feet, JJ watching him peer into the blonde’s apartment.

“That’s fine Will, thank you. I’m going to get this guy some food and settle him in. See you Friday” She spoke, smiled again at the man.

“See you Friday, goodbye buddy” He spoke to Henry.

“Bye Daddy, see you soon!” Henry spoke happily to his father, before being released from his mother’s embrace. JJ closed the door seeing Will walk away.

“So little dude, what do you want for lunch?” JJ questioned the little blonde child in front of her. He really was the spitting image of her, he had her beautiful blonde hair, and those mesmerising blue eyes.

“Can I have a sandwich please Mama?” Henry asked politely.

“Of course, my love. Why don’t you go and put your bag in your room whilst I get it ready” JJ suggested, trying not to give herself away.

“Sure! I’ll be back in a minute!” Henry shouted as he ran down the hallway. Henry opened his bedroom door, to see his Aunt Emmy laying on his bed, with a book in her hand.

“EMILY!” Henry screamed at the top of his lungs, before crashing onto the bed, on top of the brunette. Emily pulled him in for a hug,

“Hey little man!” Emily beamed.

“What are you doing in my room, I thought you moved away” Henry questioned as a great big smile broke out on his face.

“Well, I thought I'd come and surprise you. I missed you so much, I had to come see my little guy.” Emily held the small child in her lap, kissing him on his hair and pulled him in closer.

“This is the best surprise ever aunt Emmy, can you stay forever?” Henry looked up with puppy dog eyes.

“We will have to see about that Henry, you know I never want to leave you again.” Emily spoke softly, trying not to rouse the attention of the blonde down the hall. “Shall we go see your Mama?” Emily asked, Henry quickly nodding in approval before sliding off his bed, grasping at the brunette’s hand and dragging her down the hallway towards the kitchen.

“Hey you two! Henry, I’ve never heard you scream so loudly. Emily how’s your eardrums?” JJ joked.

“I wasn’t expecting it Mama, it made me jump when I saw someone was in my room, but then I saw it was Emily and I couldn’t hold in my excitement!” Henry beamed up at his mother. Emily chuckled at the child's statement.

“Your food is ready Henry, do you want to go sit at the table and I’ll bring it out for you” JJ stated, whilst pouring herself and Emily another mug of coffee each.

“Sure thing Mama, I’m really hungry!” Henry said before running off to the table.

“He literally jumped on top of me Jayje, he was so excited I had to hold back tears.” Emily divulged, earning a loving look from JJ, the blonde pulling the older woman in for a hug as she did.

“I told you he’d be happy to see you Em, I have honestly never seen him so excited.” JJ chuckled, pulling away, leaving a kiss on Emily’s cheek and walking towards the table with Henry’s food. The brunette followed the blonde close behind, before taking a seat next to the small child.

“Henry, you excited to go and see Grandma in New Orleans this weekend?” JJ quizzed.

“Yeah Mama, do I get to come back after and see Emily again?” The small boy asked politely.

“Of course, Emily is here for two weeks so you can spend as much time here as you want. Mama is off work until Emily goes back so you have us both here.” The blonde smiled at her son, glancing over at the brunette staring down at her mug of coffee. JJ looked down at her own coffee, an odd feeling hit her when she saw Emily. She looked so spaced out. She knew she wanted to older woman to stay here, but she was unsure whether it was too much to ask of her. She didn’t want to seem like she was rushing her into anything. She reminded herself that it was a conversation to have when Henry wasn’t here. She also wondered to herself when she should tell Henry that herself and Emily were an item. The two women had decided to tell the team on Friday night, giving them another thing to celebrate whilst they were out, but they hadn’t discussed telling the young child.

“Em honey, you okay?” JJ asked quietly.

“Yeah Jayje, sorry I was just thinking about something” Emily smiled at Jennifer, placing a hand on the blonde’s arm.

“You’ll have to enlighten me later. So, Henry shall we have a movie night? Me and Emily went and got all the stuff we needed earlier, we could build a fort and snuggle up.” JJ looked at her son, watching his eyes light up with excitement.

“Yes please Mama, I want to snuggle up with Emily, and can we please watch Avengers?” He was so polite for a 4-year-old.

“We sure can little man, and you can snuggle with whoever you want. I know you’ve missed me” Emily piped up, winking at Henry. JJ smiled at the exchange between her lover and her son.

* * *

* * *

The trio got on with their afternoon, before settling down in the early evening, having built a massive pillow and blanket fort in JJ’s living room. They had a feast fit for a king, so much sugar that JJ was concerned Henry would be awake for day, but halfway through the film, he’d cuddled closer to the brunette and fallen asleep.

“So much for movie night, hey Jayje” Emily smiled as she looked over at the blonde.

“He always does that; he obviously wore himself running around with you earlier” JJ chuckled.

“What were you thinking about earlier Em, you spaced right out.” JJ quizzed, a look of concern on her face.

“Jayje, I don’t want to go back to London. Now that I have you guys here, I don’t ever want to let that go. I know I have some things to sort out over there so I’d need to go back anyway, wrap up stuff with work. I just don’t want you to think I’m rushing you into anything that’s all.” Emily said sadly, she didn’t want to ruin what she finally had.

“Emily, I don’t want you to go either, and I promise you I don’t feel rushed in the slightest. I just want you to be happy, and if that’s here with me and Henry then that’s where I want you to be. You can even move in with me Emily, I mean come on, it was going to happen eventually, right?” JJ looked over at the brunette, seeing she had begun to tear up.

Emily nodded at the blonde, “If I move back, we are so getting a house. With a huge back garden so Henry has room to play. I wasn’t going to bring it up until Henry wasn’t here, but I just needed to talk to you about it. I want it Jen, kids, the house and the white picket fence to go with it. I want it all with you.” Emily felt a hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears that had started to fall.

“Emily, I want it all too. I’ve waited too long for this; I don’t want to waste any more time not waking up next to you in the mornings. To see you play with our son in the garden, hell, maybe we can even get a cat.” JJ laughed, taking Emily’s hand in her own and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

“I love you, Jennifer Jareau.” Emily grinned at the young woman in front of her. She trusted this woman with her life, her heart, her whole being. She was worth everything.

“I love you too Emily Prentiss. Now, how about we get this boy to bed so we can go and snuggle up for the night.” JJ spoke softly, seeing Emily begin to get up, scooping the young boy up with her as she went.

“Let’s go my love, I’m absolutely exhausted.” Emily smiled, “I swear I’m getting too old to play cops and robbers with this kid, he’s lightning fast!” JJ laughed at Emily’s comment.

“You are never too old to play cops and robbers” She returned, before walking to get Henry’s bed ready for him to lay in.

“Should I go and stay in the guest bedroom tonight Jayje?” Emily asked quietly as they left the blonde boy’s room.

“Nah, he’s going to find out eventually, right?” JJ shrugged her shoulders.

“I can go with that; but I’m definitely putting pj’s on tonight. I don’t want him finding me naked if he comes in during the night!” Emily laughed, taking the blonde’s hand before walking to their bedroom for the night. They snuggled up together and made small talk until Emily fell asleep resting her head against JJ’s chest, JJ drifting off into a deep sleep shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - Friday night out at the bar! We will see how the team reacts to the new relationship! 
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying the long chapters, I know I love writing them, and this story is a long way off being finished so I hope you guys don't get bored! Let me know.


	9. Friday Night Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two ladies enjoy some more time with Henry before going out with their team. They also share their news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop writing long chapters help!

The trio enjoyed their Thursday together, deconstructing the pillow fort from the night previous, before heading to the park to play. Hotch met them there with Jack so the boys could play soccer together whilst the parents walked around the area. They went out for lunch, Emily’s treat of course, and she had spoilt Henry rotten. He had several items that donned the classic British flag, including the fluffiest teddy bear that Emily could find from Harrods. She also bought JJ her own fluffy teddy, stating that everyone should have one, before also pulling her own out of her suitcase. That earned plenty of laughs from JJ and Henry, Emily grinning wildly herself. JJ had made Lasagna for dinner, it was Henry’s favourite after all before the trio had a quiet night watching tv and cuddling up on the couch before heading for an early bed. Henry had a lot to do the following day, travelling to New Orleans with his father so JJ made sure he got as best sleep as he could so he’d be well behaved for the journey. The two women had retired to their bedroom, deciding to hold off on any more adult fun incase Henry woke up wanting his Mama. Falling asleep in each other's arms before long.

* * *

* * *

Henry snuck into his Mama’s room, trying to be as quiet as he possibly could be. It wasn’t too early, the sun starting to peak through the curtains much like the day before. As he approached the bed, he saw his mother was not lying there alone, he saw his aunt Emmy with her hands wrapped around JJ’s waist, still sleeping too. Henry decided he wanted a cuddle, that’s why he had gone into the older blonde’s room, so he walked towards the bed, dipping under the covers and snuggling close to the woman’s chest. JJ felt this, but didn’t open her eyes, pulling the small body closer to her own before falling back to sleep.

Emily was the next to wake up, 2 hours after Henry had crept into the bed. She could feel JJ clutching onto her arm, smiling to herself, feeling a small hand lace into her own, that was too small to be the blonde’s. Opening her eyes, a little confused, she peered down at the small child, a smile breaking out on her face. He’d managed to wiggle his way into the middle of the two women, JJ having hold of his waist and himself keeping a hold of the older woman’s arm as he slept. This was her life, and she was loving every minute of it! She kept staring down at her lover and the small child, shortly being greeted by small blue eyes looking up at her.

“Good morning Henry, did you sleep well?” She spoke softly, not wanting to wake Jennifer up.

“G’morning Emmy, I wanted cuddles and then I saw you were in bed too so I had to get double cuddles.” Henry whispered back at the older woman earning a smile.

“Double cuddles, you sure are a lucky boy. Shall we go make some pancakes and coffee for your beautiful Mama whilst she gets some more sleep?” Emily suggested, being rewarded by a bright smile and vigorous nodding from the small blonde child.

“Let’s go little man” Emily said before making their way to the kitchen together.

Emily and Henry made chocolate chip pancakes for themselves, sitting down to devour their meal before making another small batch for JJ. Henry snuck back into the room, followed closely by Emily carrying a tray with the pancakes and a big mug of coffee for the sleeping woman.

“Go wake her up Hen, we don’t want her food going cold.” Emily whispered to the child, seeing him sneak round the other side of the bed, climbing on and kissing his mother on the forehead. JJ stirred slightly, but didn’t wake.

“I’ve got an idea. Hold on one sec...” Emily said, before kneeling on the other side off JJ’s sleeping form, “We should both give her loads of kisses on the face, see if that wakes her up hey” Emily looked slightly mischievously at her little partner in crime, Henry nodding back to her whilst holding his finger up to his lips, signing to be quiet before they did it. Emily mouthed to the boy 1, 2, 3, go before bombarding the sleeping blonde with smooches. She woke up immediately, eyes shooting open to look at what had woken her. She laughed sleepily, seeing her lover and son hovering over her.

“We made you breakfast in bed Mama, but it’s going to go cold so we had to wake you up! It was Emmy’s idea.” The small boy spoke fast.

“Good morning my love, coffee and choc chip pancakes, I do believe it’s a favourite in this house!” Emily beamed at the younger woman, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. JJ sat up against the pillows on the bed, before signalling the older woman to pass her the tray of goodies.

JJ finished up her breakfast with her son and Emily sat either side of her, savouring the taste of her first coffee of the day at the same time. They decided to go for a walk before Will came to pick Henry up that afternoon. The two women were planning what they were going to wear for their night out with the team. They had set a group chat up for the purpose, which of course turned into complete and utter chaos, minus Rossi obviously as that was still a surprise. The older brunette was becoming more and more animated about their evening out as they discussed it, mostly excited to see Rossi. He was like an uncle to her, they had grown incredibly close working together, and he knew some of her deepest secrets.

JJ: Penelope, shall we come and pick you up on the way to the bar?

PG: You’re driving?! I thought we were going to get totally white-girl wasted tonight?

EP: JJ we are so not driving! We’ll get an uber and divert to come get you Pen, it’s no trouble.

JJ: Em, that’s going to cost a fortune! I don’t mind have less to drink.

EP: Did you just forget that I have several fortunes just sitting there not doing anything Jayje! Come on, it’ll be fun!

PG: She is rich, come on Jayje, it’s not like you’ve got to get back to Henry. Just gotta wrangle Prentiss into a cab at the end of the night!

JJ: Only if you’re sure Emily, I really don’t mind driving.

EP: It’s settled! We will come get you on our way PG, can’t wait to squeeze you!

AH: What time are we meeting again?

EP: Hotch! I thought for sure you’d try and get out of it! Meet at the bar at 7pm. So, tell Rossi!

AH: Sure thing, and Jack is with Jessica for the weekend. Plus, I wouldn’t miss Rossi’s reaction.

SR: Derek can I get a ride with you?

DM: For sure pretty boy, I’ll swing by at 6.30 to get you.

SR: Thank you!

EP: I AM SO EXCITED!! PG, we will text when we are on the way angel face. Oh, is Alex still coming?! I didn’t have her number so couldn’t add her to the group! Someone add her!

Penelope Garcia added Alex Blake to the chat

AB: Hi guys! I’ll be there, can’t wait.

JJ: We will see you all later <3

Jen chuckled as she put her phone down on the side. Emily was like a little kid at Christmas she thought to herself. She started walking towards her room, but was soon pushed up against a wall by the brunette. She had kissed her deeply, before pulling away and smirking at her and walked into the bedroom herself. JJ just stood there with a shocked look on her face, her mouth still open slightly in surprise. JJ continued her way to the room, walking up to the older woman, spinning her around and pulling her in for a kiss, running her tongue along the brunette’s bottom lip before turning and walking towards the closet.

“If I’m not too drunk, we are going to fuck on every possible surface when we get home. Two days is too long to wait my love.” JJ purred at Emily.

The brunette chuckled at the blonde’s statement, “I don’t know what to wear! Should I wear a dress or jeans and a shirt?” Emily asked, a little flustered.

“I mean, you look hot in anything Em, just wear what you’re comfortable in. I’m wearing this dress.” The blonde spoke, walking out of her closet holding a hanger that had a beautiful sage green cowl neck satin dress on it. Emily’s lips curled up into a smirk. She was definitely going to enjoy ripping that off JJ’s petite body later tonight.

“And what exactly are you smiling at Ms Prentiss?” JJ quipped, seeing the brunette’s face and laughing to herself.

“Oh, you’ll just have to wait and see, Ms Jareau.” Emily winked at the blonde before walking over to her suitcase, pulling out her little black dress. “If you’re wearing a dress, so am I.” She stated, before laying it out on the bed. It was a black off shoulder lace bodycon number, and Emily knew she looked hot in it. So of course, it was one of the first things she’d packed, along with a pair of black Louboutin heels.

“Should I get some lunch ready Jayje, I could heat up the leftovers from last night?” Emily asked, turning to see the blonde staring at the dress laying on the bed. Head full of impure thoughts, JJ glanced up at Emily.

“Uh, yeah go ahead. I think I’m going to have trouble keeping my hands off of you tonight.” She confessed, mouth feeling a little dry.

Emily chuckled, “You say that, but I think I’ll have the same issue my love.” She expressed, before heading into the kitchen to prepare lunch for the trio. Henry sat at the table with his mother and Emily, eating quickly so he could get back to the film he was watching before Will came to collect him. Emily went to join him whilst JJ cleaned up, and before long the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it Jayje!” Emily shouted, heading towards the door. She took a deep breath, before opening the door.

“Well, if it isn’t Emily Prentiss, what a surprise!” Will quipped.

“Hi Will, how are you?” Emily spoke, not wanting to sound pissed at his presence. She’d never really liked the guy, but had made it work because of JJ.

“I’m good thanks Emily, how long you in town for?” Will questioned, a slightly puzzled look on his face.

“Two weeks, thought I’d come and surprise Henry and Jayje.” She answered, being careful with what she told him. She’d rather not be the one to tell him that her and JJ were now a thing. Thankfully, Henry came running towards the door, bag in hand and JJ following close behind.

“Daddy! I’ve missed you.” Henry screeched as he ran into his father’s arms.

“Hey Will, you all set for the journey?” JJ asked politely, smiling at the man.

“Yeah, I’ve already packed his stuff so we are going straight from here. You excited to see Grandma little man?” Will turned his head to his son.

“Yep, I’m ready to go! Love you Mama, love you Emily!” Henry smiled at the two women in the doorway before waving goodbye.

“We love you too little man, we will see you next week.” JJ leant over to kiss her son's cheek before they turned to leave.

“Do you think he knows Jayje? He looked at me a little odd.” Emily looked at JJ with worry.

“Probably Em, it doesn’t matter though, does it?” JJ returned a questioning look at the brunette.

“Of course not my love, I just don’t want it to cause any trouble that’s all.” The older woman leant into the blonde, kissing her on her forehead.

“He won’t if he’s knows what best for him. He’s probably just a little shocked that it’s finally happened.” JJ smiled at Emily, “I’m going to get showered and then maybe we can have a drink before we start getting ready my love.” She said as she wandered off down the hall towards her room. Emily stood in the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee whilst deep in thought. She trusted what JJ had said, if he really knew what there had been between the two women for all those years, it was only a matter of time before something eventually happened. She hadn’t realised that JJ was watching her from the entrance of the kitchen, slightly startled when the blonde came up and put her arms around her.

“Baby, it’s going to be okay. I promise.” She reassured the older woman, leaning in for a kiss. It was gentle and slow, just what Emily needed at that moment.

“Would you like a glass of wine?” JJ asked when they’d pulled away from each other.

“Yes please, and then I am going to shower and start getting ready, it’s already 5pm!” JJ set about getting a bottle of white wine out of the fridge before pouring herself and Emily a healthy serving, passing the glass to the older woman.

“Now, my beautiful brown-eyed woman, go and relax. I’ll be waiting for you.” The blonde smiled at the brunette, giving Emily a light smack on the ass as she turned to walk away.

“Watch those hands Jareau, or you’ll be in trouble later.” The brunette winked before sauntering down the hallway.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the pair were ready for their night out. They both looked drop dead gorgeous in their outfits. JJ locked up her apartment as they head downstairs for their ride to the bar. They picked up Penelope on their way, as promised, who was dressed in a red and black checkered pin up dress. She looked amazing as always.

“Hey pretty ladies! Who’s ready to get wasted!!” She squealed as she climbed into the cab, earning a startled look from the driver as he began to set off for the bar. They arrived with 5 minutes to spare, Emily all but ran into the building to find a booth to sit down in, leaving the other two women waiting outside for the gentlemen to turn up. Next to arrive was Derek and Spencer. Derek was wearing a black suit and a black shirt with no tie, leaving a few buttons undone, much to Penelope’s delight. Spencer was wearing suit trousers, a pale purple shirt and a black waistcoat. Next was Alex Blake, along with Hotch wandering round the corner of the street, Rossi strolling next to him, looking just as dapper as the other two men waiting with the women.

“My goodness you ladies are looking fine tonight!” Derek praised, looking at Garcia with a dirty smile.

“Hey guys, what’s the occasion?” Rossi piped up, he was always up for a night out, but was surprised at the spontaneous nature of this one.

“Well, we’ve had a full on few months so we thought we deserved a night out to relax and enjoy ourselves!” Penelope cheerfully spoke to the group.

“What are we waiting for?! Let’s go get our drink and dance on!” Derek grabbed the two women by their forearms, practically dragging them into the bar.

The bar was busy, it was still early so they had plenty of time to settle in and have a few drinks before the fun really began. Penelope leading the way to the bar, requesting drink orders as she stated the first round was on her. Knowing what Emily usually drank, she ordered their round before turning to Rossi.

“Rossi, can you go and find us a booth to sit in, I’ll get my chocolate thunder to bring the drinks.” She smiled at the older man, him nodding before walking off to find their seats. As he approached what he thought was an empty booth, he was stopped in his tracks. He saw Emily Prentiss sat beaming a great big smile at him.

“Emily, what, how, when?!” He stuttered, looking shocked at the brunette sat there.

“Well, hello yourself!” Emily rose from her seat, to walk over to the man and pull him in for a hug. He returned the embrace, only pulling back to place a kiss on her cheek.

“When did you get here? And how long do we have the pleasure for?” He asked.

“I got here a few days ago, I’m staying with JJ, and I’m here for two weeks, potentially.” She replied.

“Potentially, you got something you wanna share with an old man?” He looked at her confused.

“Wait until the rest of the gang are here.” She smiled at her friend, before pulling him into the booth with her. JJ wandered over to their table, taking her place on the other side of the brunette, shortly followed with the rest of the team. Drinks were served out as they all sat down and got comfortable.

“So, I wanted to share something wi-” Emily began before being interrupted.

“OMG you're getting married!” Penelope cried out.

“What, no Pen, if you’ll let me finish. I wanted to share something with you guys, you know the only reason I left was because I got offered that chief position at Interpol. I thought it would be good for me to get some different experience under my belt. But boy was I wrong. It’s not that I don’t love the job, it’s good, but it’s not the BAU. I miss you all so much, you are my family after all. I know I made a mistake, and I want nothing more than to be back here.” Emily looked down at her drink. JJ reached over to the brunette’s hand, placing her own over it in reassurance.

“Emily, we never wanted you to go, but we all knew it’s what you had to do for you. We understand and we would never be angry at you for it.” Hotch spoke up, looking at Emily whilst he spoke.

“Well, it’s a good thing I'm moving back then isn’t it.” Emily laughed, looking up at shocked faces. JJ started laughing, they were all speechless at Emily’s announcement.

“Y- you’re coming home?” Garcia cried out, tears in her eyes.

“Yeah Pen, I’m coming home.” Emily smiled contently at her. She felt JJ’s free hand drop to her lower back, a sign of support, she glanced over at the blonde and gave her loving look.

“Emily, if you want your job back at the BAU, I can pull some strings. We’d love nothing more than to have you back where you belong.” Hotch offered, smiling at the brunette. He didn’t smile often, so when she saw that, she felt her eyes sting with tears.

“Of course Aaron, I’ll do what I can to help the process, you just let me know when and I’ll get the ball rolling with leaving the London office.” Emily nodded.

“Princess is coming home; this is the best day ever. Next rounds on me people, drink up!” Derek chimed in, looking way too overexcited at the news.

“If we are on the subject of dropping news, I’ve got something I want to share too.” JJ piped up from her corner of the booth. She’d been quiet whilst she watched the exchanges between her lover and her team mates. “Em, do you want to tell them or shall I?” She looked over at the brunette, taking her hand into her own and lacing their fingers together.

“O-M-G YOU TWO ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!” Penelope screamed as she saw the two women’s hands held together.

“Wait, you two? Really?” Spencer chimed in, he hadn’t said a word about Emily’s return, knowing he’d talk to her when she had a moment alone.

“Haha finally ladies! When Emily moved to London, we thought for sure that was the end of it. But then JJ and Will divorced and the bet was back on, and...” Derek trailed off, realising his mistake and scrunched his face.

“You had a bet going?” Emily questioned her best friend.

“Maybe... It was just a bit of fun at first, but as time went on it got a little more serious. Rossi you owe be big time.” Penelope jumped in, trying to save her friends faux pas, before her head turned to the older man.

“Damn it Prentiss, should’ve said something at the wedding.” He mumbled to himself, Emily laughing at his remark.

“If I’d had got up and said I didn’t want them to get married because I wanted to marry her myself, could you imagine what trouble that would’ve caused!” Emily joked. The entire table burst out into laughter.

“Congratulations you two, when Garcia told me about your history, I knew something would happen. Should’ve got in on that bet myself.” Alex cheered.

“Right, I’m getting a double round in, two things to celebrate tonight. We are going hard ladies and gents!” Derek sang as he jumped off his seat, dragging Spencer with him to the bar.

* * *

Time passed them by, enjoying the company of their friend and the news the two women had shared. By 11pm, they’d all joined the dancefloor as the atmosphere in the bar was high, even Spencer had let himself go a little tonight, enjoying a few alcoholic drinks and began dancing with Alex. Emily took in the setting around her, smiling to herself. She was so nervous about telling the team about moving back, and then about her and JJ’s new relationship, she was so glad that it went without fault. Just as she was about to go and get another drink, she felt arms snake around her waist. Turning in those arms, she saw her beautiful girlfriend stood in front of her.

“I was wondering if you’d like to dance with me?” The blonde asked, eyes bright.

“Well, I’ll have to go and ask my girlfriend if it’s okay” Emily joked as she pulled JJ in closer. Body flush together, the pair began to move against each other.

“This has been the best night in a long time, I’m so happy Em, I love you.” JJ spoke into Emily’s ear, hoping the brunette could hear her over the thumping music.

“All I want is for you to be happy Jennifer, I love you so much.” Emily returned, pulling the blonde in for a searing kiss.

* * *

Penelope and Derek were stood just across from the two women.

“I told you it’d happen, love like that never goes unnoticed baby girl” Derek smiled at his own blonde woman.

“I was so worried they’d never have the balls to tell either one. I’d love to know how it happened. They look so happy Derek; it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.” Penelope exclaimed.

“That’s true love right there.” He replied, before snaking his arms round Garcia and pulling her away to dance.

* * *

Emily broke their kiss, lungs screaming for air before resting her forehead against JJ’s. They were flush against each other’s bodies, to anyone else it probably looked like they were about to fuck on the dancefloor, but they just wanted to hold each other close and never let go. Emily spun JJ around so her ass was against her front, placing a hand on her lower stomach moving in time to the music with her. The older woman felt that familiar heat between her legs begin to intensify. It’s had been there all day, in anticipation of their night alone, but now it was beginning to become almost unbearable. JJ pushed her backside further against Emily’s front, if that were even possible seeing how close they already were, and was rewarded with a moan in her ear. JJ chuckled to herself, making a point to grind back into the brunette once more, hearing another low groan fall from her girlfriend's mouth.

She was spun around she almost fell over, “Jayje, if you do that to me, I’m going to take you right here on this spot.” Emily husked into the blonde’s ear.

“What you waiting for Prentiss, you shouldn’t keep a lady waiting.” JJ’s voice was dangerously low. Emily whimpered at JJ’s statement.

“I’d rather not let our team witness that. Although I do have a thing for public sex, now is neither the time nor the place my love.” She concluded.

It was JJ’s turn to moan, “Take me home Em.” She quickly replied, dragging the brunette away from the dancefloor and towards their table.

“We are going to make a move guys, we’re exhausted. Henry kept us both on our toes for the last couple days.” JJ smiled at her team.

“Yeah yeah, I call bullshit. Go and enjoy your freedom ladies, we will see you next week for lunch. I’ll text you with details!” Penelope giggled.

“It is bullshit, but she’s my girl and what can I say, I’ve waited long enough!” Emily piped up, earning a small shove from JJ at her remark. The two women hugged their team mates before heading outside to get a cab back to the apartment. JJ had made Emily a promise earlier in the day and she was definitely going to do her best to live up to it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one, next one is probably going to be a lil explicit so stay tuned angels <3


	10. Take Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two women both have plenty of experience, but Emily has a whole other side to her that JJ didn't know about. But she's willing to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit as hell, and also a bit of power play! Enjoy.

The two women stumbled out of their cab, Emily throwing money at the driver before slamming the door and grabbing JJ by the waist and pulling her towards the entrance to the apartment building. They climbed into the elevator, Emily pushing JJ to the back wall and began kissing her fervently, making the blonde’s knees buckle. Emily had a hold of her, an arm wrapped around her waist keeping her flush against the cold metal wall. JJ moaned into Emily’s mouth, allowing the brunette to slip her tongue across the blonde’s, earning another moan from the woman. Completely wrapped up in each other, they heard the ding announcing they’d arrived on their floor and pulled apart. Emily took hold of JJ’s arm and dragged her out of the elevator towards their door. As they got to the door, JJ fumbled around in her purse for her keys, Emily was stood close behind the blonde, so close that JJ could feel her breath on the back of her neck, making every hair on her body stand up. She thought to herself, once she had opened that door, she was absolutely positive Emily was not going to stop until neither of them could walk properly.

“Jennifer, if you do not open that door-” Emily began just as she heard the key slip into the lock and heard the click as it opened. JJ swung the door open, hearing it crash against the wall behind it, and was all but shoved into the apartment. Stumbling over the threshold, she threw her purse on the floor and turned just in time to see Emily push the door closed, lock it and turn to face her. Before the blonde knew it, Emily had closed the space between them, taking her face in her hands and kissing her deeply. Tongue instantly in her mouth, she knew Emily was not messing about tonight. She felt the hands leave her face, and begin their journey exploring her body, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. No one had ever made her feel like this, just from these simple touches. Feeling her lungs screaming for air, she pulled away from the kiss, staring into Emily’s dark eyes as she took a step back. And another. And another before she heard the brunette start walking towards her in tall heels. She easily had another 3 inches on JJ that night, making the blonde feel slightly intimidated, even more so now that she had taken on this totally dominating role. It was at this moment in time, she wished she’d bought that strap on she saw online months ago. She found herself wanting to be completely overpowered by the brunette stood in front of her, JJ liked to be in control but she was willing to give it all up for Emily.

There was a darker side to Emily that very few people really knew. She enjoyed being in charge with most aspects of life, but she thrived in the bedroom. She didn’t want to scare Jennifer away showing her this side, but as the blonde stood in front of her, electric blue eyes boring a hole into her being, she felt the fire ignite inside of her. She knew she needed to talk to JJ about this, but she needed a release tonight. Feeling her grind against her at the bar had melted away the last of her resolve. She then thought to herself, she was glad she’d packed a few of her toys.

“Jennifer, I know you voiced your desire to fuck me on every surface possible, but I think it’s best that tonight, we just go straight to the bedroom, because you’re going to want to be comfortable for what I have planned.” Emily spoke dangerously low, as she stepped towards the blonde. She saw the blonde swallow hard, an audible hitch in her breath as she closed the space between the two.

Ducking her head so her mouth was level with JJ’s ear, she husked “I suggest you get your beautiful ass in that bedroom, now.” Pulling back to look the blonde straight in the eyes, expecting to see fear or hesitation, but was relieved when all she saw was pure arousal and excitement. With the dirtiest smile on her face, Emily spun JJ around and began to guide her towards the bedroom, hands not leaving hips the whole way. JJ stepped through the doorway, but as she went to turn around, she was stilled by Emily’s hands.

“Uh uh my love, you listen to me. I'm going to undress you, and once you’re naked, you’re going to go and lay in the middle of the bed and wait for me to do what I need to do. Is that okay?” the older woman whispered by the blonde’s ear. She saw JJ nod.

“You need to use your words JJ, is that okay?” She commanded. “Yes Emily.” She heard the blonde gulp in a breath of air once she’d spoken.

JJ felt Emily’s hands leave her hips, trailing up to the thin straps of her dress, before slowly sliding them off her shoulders. Her body shivered at the sensation; she loved the feeling of Emily’s strong hands on her. It turned JJ on even more. As she felt the material of the straps graze her upper arms, Emily leant down, pushing blonde curls to the side as she placed a wet kiss to the back of her neck. Emily moved her hands again, round the front of her body to cup her breasts. She moaned at the feeling, hearing a low chuckled from the brunette stood behind her.

“I love how responsive your body is to me, it turns me on so much Jennifer. I love that if I pinch your nipples between my fingers, you open your mouth and your head falls back. Just. Like. This.” Emily followed with the action, JJ doing exactly what she had just said. She felt the brunette smile against her neck, then felt her teeth graze the sensitive skin. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, every nerve was responding to Emily’s touch. The older womans hands began to move again, slowly pulling the front of her dress down to expose her breasts. Emily still had her mouth on the back of her neck, pulling the skin between her teeth to bite down on the flesh. JJ cried out, before feeling the brunette lathe her tongue over the spot. She knew that was going to leave a mark, yet she really didn’t care, it felt so good.

“Let’s get you out of this dress my love, as beautiful as it is, I want to see your gorgeous body.” Emily purred into her ear. JJ felt Emily’s hands push the dress down to her hips, and then pushing further down her body until it pooled at her feet on the floor. Emily hadn’t seen JJ get dressed for their evening out, so was thrilled to see the blonde was wearing a white lace thong and matching garter, and a pair of skin coloured stockings. Emily’s mouth gaped at the sight, taking in a deep breath and whispered into JJ’s ear

“You look so sexy Jennifer”, earning a small whimper from the blonde. “I think I’m just going to take your panties off, and leave the rest on for me to look at.” Emily husked into her ear before pulling away slightly and tucking her fingers into the waistband of her thong, pulling it down from her body to join the dress on the floor.

“Now my love, leave your heels on, but go and take a seat on the bed like I said before. I won’t be long.” She kissed the back of the blonde’s head before turning around and walking out of the room.

JJ let out a deep breath once she heard the click of heels retreating from the room. She glanced down at clothing on the floor, stepping away from it before making her way to the bed, settling against the pillows at the top like Emily had asked her to do. As she moved her body, she could feel her arousal between her legs, letting out an almost inaudible moan as she pushed her legs together in anticipation. She heard the tapping of heels in the guest bedroom, knowing Emily had left one of her bags in there and couldn’t help but wonder what the older woman was doing. She then heard her stepping out of the room and into the kitchen. JJ was getting more and more impatient as time went on, she wanted to go and see what the hell Emily was doing, but decided it was best to just wait where she had been told. After what felt like forever, she heard that familiar noise once more, cocking her head towards the door to see the older woman stood there wearing lacy dark blue shorts and some black stockings, breasts exposed to the chilled air of the apartment. She had a glass of water in each hand, walking over to JJ’s chest of drawers and placed them on top, out of harm's way. She still had those goddamn heels on. JJ shifted on the bed, Emily turning to look at her.

“You look so beautiful waiting for me patiently, you’re a good girl Jennifer. Thank you.” Emily spoke softly as she took a step closer to the edge of the bed. JJ blushed at the compliment. “Now then, I need to know some things before we get into this. Have you ever played a submissive role before?” Emily looked down at her, head cocked to the side as she awaited the blonde’s response.

“Um no, is that what’s happening Emily?” JJ looked back at the brunette slightly confused.

“Well, because you’ve not had any experience with it, I think we will skip out on most parts for tonight. We can talk about it more afterwards if you’re interested.” Emily smiled as she spoke, not wanting to seem disappointed by the situation.

“I’ve always been the dominant one in my experiences, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to try this, Emily. I want you to be in control, I want you to make me yours.” JJ managed to rasp out, surprised she was even able to speak considering how turned on she was.

“Oh, you are most definitely mine Jennifer, as much as I am yours. I just don’t want to push you beyond your limits before we’ve really spoken about it. So how about for tonight, we make each other feel good. I want you to feel loved.” Emily was knelt down on the bed at this point, still too far away from JJ to be able to touch her. She looked at the blonde, searching for approval. When JJ nodded her head, Emily crawled up the bed to straddle JJ’s hips, pulling the blonde up so their mouths met in a passionate kiss. Emily ghosted her fingers over the side of JJ’s neck, feeling the blonde shiver under the touch and smiled against her mouth. The kiss was full of need, tongues slipping against each other, breathing deeply as they both moaned. JJ felt Emily suck her bottom lip in between her teeth and bit down hard making her gasp. The kiss continued for several minutes before both women pulled away for breath, skin burning as they caressed one another.

JJ decided to take back a little control, burying her head in the crook of Emily’s neck and biting down on the soft skin and sucking it between her lips. Hearing the brunette groan above her sent a shot of heat to her already dripping center. JJ felt her a hand in her hair, pushing her to continue, so she did, finding an unmarked area and bit down hard. Emily yelped, before moaning aloud at the sensation, JJ ran her tongue across the assaulted area to soothe it before pulling her head away from the brunette’s neck. JJ then ducked her head to the brunette’s perky tits, taking one in her hand and placing her mouth over the nipple on the other. Sucking it in between her lips hard, she felt Emily grind down on her. Pleased with the reaction the brunette had just given her she rolled the other nipple between her fingers, hearing a whimper from above her. She glanced up, nipple still in her mouth to see black eyes staring down at her. She could see how aroused the older woman on top of her was. She knew Emily wasn’t a true top, not with JJ anyway, just by the way she was reacting to the way the blonde was touching her.

“Jennifer, you are so talented with that mouth of yours. You're making me so wet.” Emily cooed at the blonde. Jen released the nipple in her mouth with a pop, before moving to the other to repeat her ministrations. By the time JJ was done, Emily was so close to orgasm she was grinding down hard on the blonde’s hips. As much as JJ wanted to continue, she wanted to see Emily fall apart whilst she was still straddling her hips. JJ snaked her hands behind the brunette’s body, slipping her hands underneath the blue panties and taking her ass in her hands, pulling the older woman closer. Emily growled at the movement, pushing her center impossibly close to the blonde’s body.

JJ lifted her hips up, releasing the brunette’s ass, placing her hands on her hips.

“Does that feel good baby?” She purred at the other woman. Emily almost cried out, feeling the blonde push herself up to her core.

“JJ you have no idea how turned on I am, I need you.” Emily whimpered, in an instant, JJ’s hand snaked between her legs. JJ moaned at the heat coming from the brunette’s pussy, slipping the panties to the side to run her finger through Emily’s pussy. The brunette shuddered at the feeling, pushing her hips down again to get more.

“You’re so wet for me Emily, I love how wet you get. It’s practically dripping down your legs.” JJ teased, looking up to the brunette once more. Keeping the panties pulled to one side with one hand, JJ thrust up into Emily’s core with two fingers, curling them perfectly to hit that spot inside. Emily screamed, body leaning back slightly to accommodate the intrusion. JJ relentlessly pushed up into the brunette’s pussy, thumb moving to swipe over her clit every time she thrust into her. She felt Emily tighten around her fingers, moaning as she pushed her hips down once more against her desperate for release. This time, JJ’s hand was pushed against her own clit causing her to groan. Emily’s head shot down to look at the blonde, and began to ride the blonde’s fingers as they continued to pound into her.

“Jennifer I’m gonna come, please I need to come. Make me come all over your fingers.” Emily cried out; the desperation strong in her voice. JJ pressed down on the older woman’s clit, feeling her clench around her fingers as she did and heard Emily scream out in pleasure, her whole body trembling as she exploded into orgasm. JJ thrust up into her core hard and fast as she continued to ride out her high, smirking as she bucked her hips upwards into her own hand so she went deeper into the brunette. Emily keened at the movement.

“Jayje, I can’t please!” she pleaded at the blonde, only seeing a devilish smile break out of her face. JJ moved her body further down the bed, not stopping until the brunette’s core was above her mouth.

“You can’t what Emily?” She purred, before swiping her tongue across the older woman’s clit, feeling her hips buck at the sensation. One hand still keeping the blue lace pushed to one side, she slipped her fingers out of the brunette to take hold of her thigh that was quivering against her face.

“Uh fuck Jennifer, make me come with that pretty little mouth of yours, please” She whimpered as JJ took her clit in between her lips and began sucking lightly, JJ let out a low moan at the statement. She felt Emily grind down on her mouth when she moaned against her, so she began to hum lowly. This sent the brunette flying towards another orgasm, riding the blonde’s face hard and fast as she felt the waves of pleasure hit her like a freight train. JJ sucked lightly at the other woman’s clit, allowing her to come down from her high completely this time. She released the brunette from her mouth, glaring up at Emily with a huge grin on her face.

Emily’s head was still thrown back, allowing her to take in as much air as she could after her release. She was fucked, literally. She lolled her head forward, taking in the glistening smile below her. She started laughing, swinging her leg over so she was lying next to the blonde.

“Jesus Christ, I haven’t come that hard in, well ever. That was amazing baby.” She beamed at the blonde, who was looking back at her.

“Well, I certainly enjoyed that, although I think I’m going to explode if you don’t touch me right now Em.” Emily smirked at JJ’s statement, moving lower on the bed to cover the blonde’s body with her own.

“I have something for you in my room, can I go and get it?” Emily asked softly.

“Yeah, but if you don’t hurry the fuck up, I’m going to start without you.” JJ rasped out, her arousal beginning to become too much for her to cope with.

“Oh, feel free to start without me, I love to watch.” Emily winked at her before climbing off the bed and practically ran to the guest room. JJ took Emily’s answer literally, pushing her hand between her legs to play with herself. She gasped out at the feeling of how wet she was, letting her legs fall apart so Emily would be able to have a clear view of her pussy when she came back. She heard a string of curses from down the hall and giggled to herself. JJ lay there, one hand buried between her legs, still dressed in her garter and stockings, the other hand running up her stomach to play with a tight nipple. Her head fell back at the sensation, not noticing Emily was standing in the doorway watching her. A low groan brought her back to present time, her eyes lifting to the brunette.

“You said to start without you, so I did.” JJ purred at the older woman, watching her stalk towards the bed, only then noticing that she was wearing a harness.

“Please tell me that’s what I think it is...” She asked, voice low and sultry.

“You’re in luck Ms Jareau, my gift to you. Have you got a couple of hair ties?” Emily asked, not being able to keep her eyes off the hand stuck between the blonde’s legs.

“Yeah, in the draw next to the bed” JJ responded, a little confused at the random question. Emily fished around, pulling out the hair ties before putting her dark hair into a high ponytail, then flinging one over to JJ.

“Put your hair up, I want something to hold on whilst I fuck you into oblivion.” Emily had a devilish look in her eye. JJ complied, pulling her hand away from her pussy and pulling her hair back and tying it up. “I want you on your hands and knees, ass in the air like the good girl you are.” Emily teased, hearing the blonde moan at the praise.

JJ got on her knees, dropping onto her elbows, looking behind her to see Emily climb onto the bed behind her. She wiggled her ass in the air, earning a firm smack from the brunette. She moaned at the pain, quickly turning into pleasure as it coursed through her body.

“Blackbird” JJ muttered; Emily tilted her head slightly confused at why the blonde had said the word.

“What’s that Jennifer?” She asked.

“Blackbird, that’s my safe word.” JJ responded, Emily biting her lip to stop her from moaning out.

“Of course, my love.” Emily smiled to herself. Emily put her knee between JJ’s legs, pushing them outwards so she could see the blonde’s sex, then running a hand up one of her thighs. “Jennifer, did you know you’re dripping?” Emily announced, before moving her hand up to cup the blonde’s pussy. JJ pushed back at the feeling of the older woman’s hand on her, desperate for more contact.

“Ah, there will be none of that. You do as I say, you hear me?” Emily challenged.

“Yes Emily, I’ll do as you say.” JJ replied quickly, not wanting Emily to stop.

“Good girl.” Emily rewarded the blonde by pushing two fingers into her entrance. JJ moaned, falling further against the bed as the brunette started slowly fucking her with her fingers, revelling in the sensation. Emily pulled the blonde back in closer to her, fingers still buried in her sex, pushing against her g-spot as she moved in and out. JJ let her head fall forward, seeing the brunette snake her hand round to touch her clit as she began to increase the pace of her fingers inside her. JJ cried out as she felt a finger circle her swollen clit, knowing that it wasn’t going to be long before she fell over the edge.

“You look so beautiful bent over for me Jennifer, I love seeing you like this. I want you to come on my fingers, you can do it baby.” Emily purred, thrusting harder in the blonde, increasing her pace on her clit as she did so. JJ cried out, dissolving into pleasure as she arched her back and Emily’s fingers went deeper as she clamped around them, her orgasm crashing into her. She panted as she felt Emily’s fingers slow inside her, hand coming away from her pulsing sex and slapping her on the ass leaving a red handprint there.

“JJ that was amazing, feeling you come around my fingers like makes me so wet.” Emily cooed at the blonde, shifting her weight behind her as she began to line the pink dildo at her entrance. “Are you ready for my cock to be buried inside of you? You’re going to be a good girl and let me fuck you good and hard, aren’t you?” Emily teasing JJ as the blonde lifted her head from the bed.

“Emily, please fuck me, I want you inside of me I can’t wait any longer.” JJ pleaded with the brunette, desperate to be filled by the other woman.

Emily smiled at the begging, she teased the blonde’s entrance with the tip, before thrusting hard into her pussy. JJ keened as she was stretched to accommodate Emily’s dick. Emily was continuously thrusting her hips into JJ’s ass, pushing the dildo deep into her core, earning cries of pleasure from the blonde every time. Emily loved fucking her, feeling the base of the dildo push up against her own clit with every movement. Leaning forward, she wrapped her hand in the blonde ponytail, which was one of her favourite things to do, the other hand grasping hard at JJ’s hip, sure it would leave a bruise for days. She tugged lightly on the hair, pulling JJ’s head up, the blonde arching her back in the process making the dick hit even deeper inside of her. She cried out at the sensations overwhelming her body, she’d never felt so full in her life.

“Fuck, Emily you feel so good inside of me, fuck!” She breathed shakily, feeling the heat coil in her stomach, her release not far off. She could hear Emily cursing breathily, knowing that the brunette wasn’t far from her own. Emily snaked a hand around the blonde’s waist, pulling her up so she was flush against her own chest. The change in position made JJ cry out once more, feeling Emily move in and out of her deeper than before, her body froze, time stopping as her orgasm slammed into her with full force, at this point screaming a mixture of curses and the brunette’s name. Emily kept thrusting deep as she ran towards her own release, biting down on JJ’s shoulder and crying out. JJ felt that familiar feeling creep up on her again, shuddering as she felt the gush of fluid between her legs, covering herself and Emily with the warm fluid. Emily released the hold on the blonde’s hips, allowing her to fall down onto the bed, the dick sliding out of her slick sex. JJ groaned at the loss, Emily falling down next to the blonde, gasping for air as she laid there. JJ was still on her knees, head buried between her arms as she came down from her high.

Moments later, JJ turned to lay on the bed, straight onto the wet patch, but not having a care in the world. They both lay there until they’d caught their breath, Emily pulling JJ into her chest. “Thank you baby, that was mind blowing.” JJ murmured against Emily’s hot skin, listening to the brunette’s heartbeat get calmer and calmer as the minute went by.

“You are most welcome, if you’re going to thank me every time I make you come, it’s going to happen more often.” The older woman chuckled, feeling JJ lift her head off her chest, she sat up herself.

“Well, I can’t complain with that!” JJ replied, smiling at her she continued, “I do think we are going to need to go sleep in the guest room tonight, because I don’t think I have the strength to change the sheets tonight.” That earned another hearty laugh from Emily, as she picked herself up off the bed, taking the harness off before scooping the blonde up bridal style and carrying her to the other bedroom.

“We will sort it out tomorrow, but for now I just want to snuggle up with you and get some sleep, it’s 2am!” Emily spoke softly to the woman in her arms.

“Ha, we got well and truly carried away with that!” JJ replied cheerfully. Emily placed JJ down on the bed gently, both taking off their remaining garments before slipping under the covers. “I love you, Jennifer Jareau.” Emily placed a kiss on top of blonde hair as she snuggled into her side.

“I love you too Emily Prentiss.” JJ returned the kiss, to the brunette’s chest. Their legs entwined together, falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we will see Emily and JJ having a serious conversation about their relationship in the bedroom, and probably some more explicit content. Won't be long my lovelies<3


	11. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ and Emily talk more about their night, exploring the options they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short chapter, but they needed to have the serious talk!

Saturday was just like any other day off for Emily, only difference was she was with her girlfriend. They spent the morning in bed, nursing slight hangovers and sore bodies from their night of pleasure. They had spent the time wrapped up in each other, talking about various different topics, most importantly what they were going to do about Emily’s move back to the states. Emily had decided that she was going to look for a house that week, and after being back for a few weeks to settle in, JJ and Henry would move in with her. JJ was thrilled when Emily had suggested that she move in with her, thinking it would still be a little while before they approached the subject. The two women went about showering and getting JJ’s room back in order after their passionate night. Emily smirking to herself as she picked up the strap on that was discarded on the floor. Turning to JJ, seeing the blonde blushing a deep shade of pink when she glanced down at Emily’s hands.

“You know, I really enjoyed that Em.” JJ mumbled, carrying the soiled sheets to the laundry hamper.

“You did? Well, if you want to talk about it some more, we can go through it this afternoon?” Emily suggested, her eyes glinting at the thought.

“I’d like that, Emily; I’m intrigued to see what else you can teach me.” JJ winked at the brunette, turning to walk out of the room and towards the kitchen to make coffee for the pair. Emily was glued to her spot, speechless at hearing JJ’s remark.

* * *

JJ took the cups of coffee out onto the balcony, setting them down on the table and called out for the brunette. At this point Emily came back to reality, quickly heading out to the blonde, grabbing her cigarette’s out of her purse as she went. Emily was definitely going to need one to get her through this conversation. She stepped out onto the balcony, taking her seat and pulling a cigarette out of the packet before lighting it up.

“So, what I should ask is if you’ve had any experience at all, things like being tied up, blindfolded and gagged.” Emily began, looking down at the coffee cup in her hand, taking a drag.

“I’ve used my cuffs on someone before, and they’ve been blindfolded. But I've never had it done to me.” The blonde admitted, looking over at the brunette as she spoke.

“Ok, that’s a good start Jayje, at least you’ve experienced one side of the deal. Before I go more into it, is there anything in particular you would want to try, really think about this because I just want you to be comfortable.” Emily smiled at JJ, hoping the blonde could trust her enough with this.

“Well, I mean most things I’m open to trying, especially if it’s you I’m doing them with. I did try anal once with Will but it just didn’t feel right, but I wouldn’t be opposed to trying again. I also did do some reading into being tied up once, I’ve got the restraints and everything in my closet but I just never had anyone willing to try it.” JJ explained, watching the brunette intently before continuing, “I’d love to be blindfolded, I know it can heighten the experience and seeing the effect it had when I tried it on someone, it’s always been on my list to try. We’ve already established that I like my hair being pulled, I like to be spanked and I really like it when you bite me.” JJ revealed, the brunette staring back at her, seeing her eyes light up.

“You like a bit of pain baby. I’m happy to hear you’d like to try these things Jayje, I know I certainly enjoy them all, both being performed on others and myself as well. You’re okay with toys as well, what about dressing up?” Emily spoke confidently.

“Oh, I enjoy the toys.” JJ laughed, “I love wearing lingerie, it makes me feel sexy and confident, but I also like seeing other women in it too so I'd be more than happy to dress up for you Emily.” the blonde winked at the older woman, hearing her breath hitch in reaction. “Oh!” JJ piped up, “Nipple clamps.” she voiced.

“What about them Jayje?” Emily mused, seeing the blonde squirm in her seat as she stared at her.

“I really want to try them.” JJ divulged. Emily looked at the blonde a little surprised at how open she was being.

“I suggest maybe we have a look online and see what catches your eye. That way we can find some other things you might be interested in. And as for the lingerie part, I have some pieces back in London that I will be glad to wear for you, my love.” Emily smirked, she finished off her cigarette, stubbing it out and moving out of her chair to kneel in front of the blonde. “Thank you for sharing with me Jennifer, I’m excited to explore this some more with you. Shall I go and get lunch ready and we can sit and look through some websites?” Emily peered up into dark blue eyes, seeing them gleam with arousal.

“I think that’s a good idea. I can’t wait to see what they have to offer.” she spoke, taking the brunette’s hand in her own to pull her back into the apartment.

* * *

The pair made sandwiches for lunch, each taking a beer out of the fridge before settling down at the dining table to eat. After they’d finished, Emily scurried off into the bedroom to retrieve her laptop and set it up on the coffee table in the living area. JJ was sat right next to Emily on the floor in front of the couch, a hand resting on the brunette’s thigh as they searched through the online stores. By the time they were done, they had accumulated quite the basket, another dildo for the strap on, a set of nipple clamps, a couple of different blindfolds and scarfs to try and they also indulged in vibrator. They had also added a spreader bar to the collection, JJ’s face lighting up when Emily told her exactly what it was used for. The blonde sat back against the couch as they made their purchase, feeling her whole body flush at the anticipation for trying their new items. Emily closed the laptop, pulling JJ closer to her body, pressing a kiss on the blonde’s forehead.

“I’m so proud of you Jayje, I think you’re going to like this.” Emily cooed, feeling the blonde move slightly against her.

“I’m excited to try something new Emily. I’ve always found it interesting, reading into it, but I guess I just never had the guts to actually do anything about it.” JJ explained, before pulling away from the brunette to place a kiss on her lips.

“We’re a match made in heaven Jayje, I explored a lot of it in my early adulthood. I had always been the more dominant one in previous relationships. That doesn’t mean that I don’t like to switch it up every so often.” She winked at the blonde, JJ returning a stunned look at the brunette’s admission.

“So, you’re telling me that I can use that stuff on you?” JJ asked happily.

“Of course Jayje, that’s if you want to.” Emily suggested.

“Emily, you have no idea how much I'd love to try. The way you made me feel last night was unimaginable, and the thought of being able to make you feel the same makes my body feel like it’s on fire.” JJ breathed, taking the brunette’s hands into her own.

“Oh JJ, we are going to have so much fun.” The brunette looked at the blonde next to her with the dirtiest smile on her face. JJ laughed at Emily’s expression, the two women lifting themselves up onto the couch, remaining there for the rest of the day. Emily had fallen asleep with the blonde’s head resting on top of her chest, all whilst JJ was running her hands up and down the brunette’s form. It was almost 10pm before the women returned to their bedroom, snuggling up in the bed and getting a decent night’s sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just kind of a filler chapter, the next one will probably jump to a few days ahead. Coming next: Emily buying a house, the BAU going out for lunch and Emily's departure back to London to get ready for the big move home!


	12. Passing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily buys a house, the team go out lunch and Emily goes back to London to get ready for the move, picking up a few things along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to split this into 2 different chapters, so I kind of mashed them together. Explicit-ish content towards the end!

It was Wednesday, the two ladies had been enjoying their time with Henry on his return from New Orleans. Emily continued to spoil him rotten, much to JJ protest. Emily had recruited the help of both Derek and Penelope in her search for the perfect house, she had specifically requested that the garden was big enough for Henry to play in. Wanting more than enough rooms for her family and friends to stay when they had future parties and nights together, keeping to herself that she’d hoped one of those rooms would be occupied by their future child. They hadn’t spoken about it yet, but Emily was fairly sure JJ would jump at the chance to have a baby with her. Garcia worked her magic, finding a beautiful new build just 30 minutes away from Quantico, meaning getting to work would be easy for the two women. Emily immediately booked a viewing once Penelope had sent her the images of the house, excitement sparking in her brain as she was potentially looking at their future home.

The brunette had been taken aback by the beauty of the home, walking up the driveway to the large black double doors. She stepped inside with the realtor, looking up at the high ceilings. It looked so much bigger on the inside than she’d thought. The realtor reminded her that it was a 3-story building, 6 bedrooms, each with their own ensuite bathroom, and a main bathroom on each floor. The kitchen was a chef’s dream, grey marble counters stretching from one wall to the other, and a matching island in the middle of the room. She knew it would be perfect for when they had family get togethers. They wandered through the house, into the living area, which was double the size of the kitchen, picturing in her mind Henry playing on the floor, herself and JJ lying about comfortably on the couch together watching some romantic comedy film. She smiled to herself, turning to be lead upstairs so she could be shown the bedrooms. The master suite was on the 2nd floor, with a sizable walk-in closet, perfect for the number of shoes she owned. She smiled to herself, before being shown the rest of the property. There was a basement area with another family room, and a wine cellar on the other side of the room. She had thought of a few uses for the family room, maybe turning it into a home cinema for her little family, or turning it into an office. Satisfied with the size of the garden out of the back of the property, she knew this was the place for her and her family.

“The asking price is $3.5 million Ms Prentiss, but I’m sure we can barter if that’s a problem.” The realtor concluded. “It’s not an issue, I'd like to put in an offer at asking price, as long as we can finish by the end of next week.” Emily spoke politely. “That shouldn’t be a problem. I can get the documents written up as soon as I get back to my office and email them over to you.” The realtor smiled at the brunette, letting her sign the documents she needed before shaking her hand. Emily was reeling, she hadn’t expected to find somewhere this quickly. As she stepped out of the door, she pulled her phone out to call her girlfriend.

“Jareau” the blonde spoke.

“Hey Jen, so this house is freakin’ amazing! I know you’ve seen the pictures, but they really don’t do it justice.” Emily voiced excitedly down the phone.

“It looked pretty amazing, have you put in an offer?” JJ questioned.

“Yeah, asking price, it’s worth more than what they listed for so they obviously wanted a quick sale. It’ll be ready a couple of days after I get back from London baby!” She squealed.

“Emily I’m so happy for you! Now get your pretty ass back here so we can get ready for lunch with the guys, perfect time to celebrate.” JJ spoke quickly, wrapping up the phone call.

“I won’t be long babe, I love you.” she said.

“I love you too Emily.” She quickly ended the call, slipping into her car and setting off back to JJ’s apartment.

* * *

Emily bounded through the door, finding the blonde and pulling her in for a kiss. JJ felt her knees weaken at the action, pulling back to look at her brunette girlfriend.

“It was that good?!” She chuckled.

“JJ it’s perfect, I want you and Henry to move in with me when I do. I don’t think I can be in that massive house by myself!” Emily beaming a grin at the blonde.

“Well, it would make sense doing it all at once. We need to figure out what we are taking with us from here, and whether you’re going to ship anything over from London baby.” JJ stated.

“It’s fully furnished, so we only need to bring the things that matter, sentimental items and such. And we will have to get some stuff for Henry, there was an empty room just down from ours that will be perfect for him. I can get it organised when we come back from lunch.” Emily concurred. “I’m so excited to start the next part of our lives Jennifer, together as a family.” She nuzzled her face into the blonde’s neck, feeling JJ sigh in contentment against her.

“Let’s go and tell the guys, I know Penelope will immediately begin planning a housewarming party!” JJ returned, pulling away to get her things ready to leave.

* * *

* * *

Rossi had chosen a lovely restaurant to eat at, managing to get their own private area for their lunch date. Penelope sat on one side of Emily, JJ taking her place on the other. They all sat chatting away to each other once they’d ordered their food, waiting for it to arrive. Penelope turned to Emily.

“So, how did the house viewing go Em?” She questioned.

“Oh, it was good, it’s mine by next Friday.” Emily spoke cheerfully.

“You bought it?! O-M-G yay!” Penelope squeaked as she pulled the brunette in for a hug.

“I say mine, I meant ours. It’s the perfect house for the whole family. And there’s enough spare rooms that you guys can all come and stay, although you might have to double up.” Emily grinned.

“What do you mean ours Em?” It was JJ’s turn to question the older woman sat next to her.

“Uh, I put both our names down on the deed.” Emily glanced down at her hands. She had kept that part a secret, wanting to tell JJ in private, but had gushed out the information by accident.

“You did what?! Emily, why didn’t you tell me!” JJ was shocked, she hadn’t wanted Emily to feel the need to do it just because they were going to be living together.

“JJ, I wanted too, it wasn’t a rash decision, I just wanted it to be ours.” Emily smiled slightly as she looked up at the blonde, trying to gauge whether she was pissed off or not.

“Are you mad?” She questioned.

“Oh, I’m not mad Emily, just a little shocked. I don’t have any money to give towards it, I don’t want you to feel like I’m taking advantage that’s all.” The blonde reassured her girlfriend.

“Jen don’t be silly, it honestly barely made a dent in one of the trust funds, and if that’s the house we are going to spend the rest of our lives in and raise our family in, then that’s what I want.” Emily concluded. JJ ducked her head to give the older woman a kiss, hearing a chorus of awes from her team mates. A round of congratulations were given to the two women, before they all got back to their meals. Once finished, Rossi and Emily battled with each other on who was paying for the meal, Rossi of course winning saying it was to celebrate buying a house. They all stepped out of the restaurant and went their own ways.

When Emily and JJ returned home, the brunette had pulled out her laptop to get a few things ordered for Henry’s room. Once she’d finished, she went to find out where her beautiful blonde was. JJ was propped up on an elbow on the bed, lying there in a pair of black shorts and one of Emily’s old college t-shirts she’d taken ownership of from a girls night years ago, reading a book. Emily stood in the doorway taking in the sight, waiting for the blonde to sense her presence.

“Instead of just standing there staring at me, why don’t you come and join me. I'm just finishing up this chapter.” JJ spoke softly, breaking Emily’s trance.

“Have you got eyes in the top of your head woman?” Emily joked, heading towards JJ’s chest of drawers and pulling out another pair of shorts to wear herself, and finding yet another one of her old t-shirts.

“I have a 4-year-old, I've got eyes everywhere.” JJ laughed. She finished her chapter and placed the book on the table next to her bed and looking over to where the brunette was stood.

“You look good in my shorts, come here baby.” JJ purred, earning a cheeky smile from her girlfriend as she crawled up the bed. Emily straddled JJ’s hips and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“What do you say that we celebrate buying a house our own way hmm?” Emily whispered to the blonde. JJ lifted her up off the bed, flipping her over so she was straddling her hips instead.

“I love that idea Ms Prentiss.”

* * *

Emily and JJ had spent the rest of their vacation time with each other, making love every night and enjoying the company of one another. The small blonde boy had joined them for Emily’s last 2 days in the states, having quality family time watching films, going to the park and going out to eat. JJ didn’t want Emily to go back, but knew the brunette needed to. She had emailed her notice of leaving, and was relieved when they offered that she takes the rest of her vacation days to finish off her time there. Emily was leaving the next morning, managing to get a mid-morning flight so that she wouldn’t arrive too late back in the UK so she could get started packing up her belongs. The two women spent the night saying goodbye properly, careful not to wake the small boy at the end of the hallway as Emily made sure JJ was well and truly satiated before they cuddled up close to each other and fell asleep.

Emily had landed safely back in London, pinging JJ a text immediately after getting off the plane. They had had a tearful goodbye, holding onto to each other harder than ever before. She was sad to have to leave, but knew that it she was only 4 days away from seeing her beloved blonde again. She made herself busy for the evening, beginning to pack her clothes away into suitcases and shoes into boxes. It was 11pm by the time she’d finished, leaving a few items out for the next week or so. She had been nursing a glass of wine when she heard her phone ping. It was JJ. She opened up the message.

JJ: Hey baby, I hope you’re having a good evening. I miss you so much Emily, it feels so empty without you.

Emily smiled at the message as she replied.

EP: Hey Jayje, I've just finished packing up my closet, that was the biggest thing to pack up so glad that’s done! I miss you too my love, I don’t feel right being so far away from you.

JJ: That’s good, I just got back from dropping Henry off at Will’s. PG offered to come and stay tonight so I didn’t feel lonely so I'm waiting for her to arrive. Chinese and wine night, just sucks that you’re not here with us.

EP: Oh sweetheart, it’s only really 3 days away. Tell Penelope thank you, and that I love her, she’s such an angel. I’m going to get showered and probably head to bed. I want to get in the office as early as I can to finish up the case files and speak to the team. Easter told them I was leaving so I'm sure they’re going to have plenty of questions and I want to be totally prepared for if the shit hits the fan!

JJ: Just tell them you have a hot blonde to get home to, they’ll understand. Have you got anything else to do whilst you’re there baby?

EP: I have a few surprises I need to collect whilst I’m in town. Other than that, I’m just going to relax, visit some of my favourite places and try and get time to pass as quickly as possible.

JJ: Surprises hey? Please tell me you haven’t spent more money on Henry, that boy has enough stuff as it is!

EP: I never said they were for Henry baby; you’ll just have to wait and see! I love you Jennifer <3

JJ: You tease... I love you too Emily <3

Emily placed her phone down on the bedside table, making her way to shower and get ready for bed. She knew she wasn’t going to sleep well tonight, being away from Jen made her heart ache.

* * *

Emily woke early, after an unsettled night she got herself ready to head into the office. She made her journey to the building, hoping that she really didn’t have anything to worry about.

Turns out she didn’t, her team were incredibly supportive of her decision, wishing her luck on her move back to the states, before leaving her alone to finish up her files. 2pm rolled around as she signed her name on the last document. She had to do the official handover to the new unit chief, who was someone already on her team so it was an easy task to complete. She said her final goodbyes before walking out of the building for the last time. Looking back, she was glad to be starting the next chapter of her life back in the states, with her family.

Emily made her way into the center of London, walking down the street in which her favourite store was located. She walked through the doors of the lingerie shop, being greeted by the older woman at the desk. She browsed through several items, before turning her head and seeing a beautiful baby blue lace set. She knew as soon as she laid her eyes on it that it’d be perfect for JJ, the colour would complement her sun kissed skin perfectly. She then started looking for an outfit for herself, eyes being drawn to a sheer black set, with a matching bold black and strappy garter belt. She felt a smirk appear on her face, deciding that it was a good choice. She made her way over the front desk, asking the lady for some help getting her choices ready to purchase. She picked up a few other pieces as she waited for the woman to finish getting the items together. She paid with her card before taking the bags and walking out of the store. Next on her list was another similar store, knowing this one sold toys as well as lingerie. She wandered in and made her way around the store, picking up what caught her eye before buying them and walking out with another bag. She'd easily spent over $1000 on the items that day, but she thought it was a worthy investment.

She made her way back to her building, finishing packing the remaining bits and pieces around her apartment and calling the company to ask them to pick them up the following day and ship them to the new house. She spent the evening reading, and talking to JJ over the phone, the pair happily enjoying hearing each other's voices. Penelope was staying again that night, JJ was really struggling with not having Emily there with her, but thankful that the other blonde was there to help her settle a bit.

* * *

Emily had spent the remaining day walking around the city, getting coffee and lunch from her favourite café before making her way around Hyde park. She loved how green the grass looked in the setting sun, taking in the rest of the view around her. She was going to miss the beauty of it all, but knew she had better things to keep her eyes entertained back at home. Home, she thought to herself. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, taking a picture of her view, sending it to the blonde.

EP: 1 Image Attached

EP: I’m going to bring you and Henry here one day, everyone needs to witness the beauty of this place at least once in their lives.

JJ: Emily you are such a romantic, we would love to see London, especially if it’s you showing us around.

EP: I miss you both so much, I can’t wait to see you tomorrow <3

JJ: We are counting down the hours my love; the realtor sent the documents through the mail for the house. We have started packing up a few things here, I’ve never seen Henry so excited.

EP: Give that sweet boy a kiss for me. 24 hours and I’ll be back where I belong. I love you <3

JJ: I love you too my queen <3

She pushed her phone back into her pocket, setting off at a march towards the one last place she needed to visit before she left. She turned the corner onto the street, seeing the storefront lit up and releasing a deep breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding in. Thankful the store was still open, she walked through the doors.

“Good evening Miss, how many I help you?” The delightful older gentleman walked over to the brunette.

“I’m looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend, I don’t want anything too bold. Something with a silver-coloured band and a princess cut diamond. I have no price limit so give me the best you’ve got.” She explained, seeing the man's face light up when she voiced the last part.

“She’s a lucky lady, let me take you over to our new collection. These have just arrived from France, an incredibly talented jeweller if you ask me. They are very sought after, and every ring is unique so you’ll never find one the same. My favourite is the princess cut trilogy right there.” He pointed down at the glass, Emily’s eyes gleaming at the beautiful jewels in front of her. “I can get the tray out for you to have a look, just give me one second Miss.” He continued before ducking behind the counter and pulling out a pair of white gloves, putting them on and unlocking the display case. “Take all the time you need Miss, it’s a very big decision to make.” He smiled.

Emily was looking down at the rings placed on the counter, her eyes skimming over each one taking in every detail. Just as she was about to lift her eyes, they got caught on the diamond trilogy the man had pointed out.

“I really do like the one you pointed out, it’s beautiful. It would suit Jennifer well, is it white gold or platinum?” She looked up at the man stood just in front of her.

“That is platinum my dear, the center diamond is 1ct, the ones on either side are 0.2ct each, it’s a size 6. It really is an exquisite ring, it’s a good choice.” He explained happily.

“That’s her size, I think its fate that this is the ring for her. This is the one!” She spoke calmly, trying to supress her excitement.

“Wonderful Miss, I shall get it polished and ready for you to take home. Have you been together long?” He politely asked, trying to make conversation as he made himself busy getting the ring ready.

“I’ve known JJ for years, but we always danced around our feelings for each other. I moved here from the states almost 7 months ago and I realised what a mistake I’d made. I wrote her a letter to confess, turns out she felt the same way. I've just spent 2 weeks over in D.C with her and decided to make the move back there to be with her.” She smiled before continuing, “I've walked past the jewellery store so many times, glancing in the window wondering if I'd ever be able to get her a special ring, so I knew that when I came back to finish up my job and getting ready to move that I had to stop by and take a look. It's like the universe was trying to get me to suck it up and get on with it.” She chuckled to herself, hearing the older man laugh with her.

“Right, it’s all ready for you my dear.” he spoke politely. Emily handed over her card, not even flinching at the $20,000 price tag on this ring, she would give the world if it meant she could call JJ her wife. “Best of luck, if you’re ever back here from the states, I’d be delighted to meet this wonderful woman of yours.” He smiled at Emily, handing her the dark grey bag and she walked out of the store.

* * *

Emily was almost skipping down the street towards her building, an overwhelming feeling fell on her. She really hoped her girlfriend would like the ring; she had the biggest part of the plan solved. Now was to plan the proposal. She was planning on asking Derek for help, knowing he would keep his mouth shut about the plan. She stepped into her apartment, shutting the door behind her and making her way towards the bedroom. She placed the bag on the bedside table, beginning to undress and take a shower before she decided to settle for the evening. Her phone pinged once she was out of the shower, looking down at it seeing JJ had messaged her.

JJ: Hi beautiful, wanna facetime?

EP: I just got out of the shower, but yes!

Emily smiled, dropping her towel once she dried herself and pressed the call button on her phone. The screen lit up, seeing the blonde’s face appear.

“Hi baby!” JJ almost shouted.

“Hello beautiful, how are you?” Emily asked, smiling at the blonde.

“I’m so good, Henry is at the park with Spencer and Penelope, they let me have some alone time so I thought I’d give you a ring and see what you’re up to. You excited to come home?” JJ returned.

“JJ you have no idea how excited I am,” she peered over at the bag the ring was sat in on her table, continuing the conversation, “What are you planning to do with this free time of yours, I'd be napping if it were me!” Emily chuckled.

“Oh, a nap is the furthest thing from my mind right now. I can see your boobs, Emily.” She smirked at the phone, seeing Emily shift slightly and begin to walk towards the bed. Emily knelt on the bed, getting herself positioned so that she could see herself in her floor length mirror on the side of the room.

“Check the rest baby.” She said sinfully before flipping the camera to show JJ a full view of her sat back on her heels, legs spread and leaned back. She heard JJ’s low groan from the phone.

“Jesus Christ Emily, you look so hot!” JJ rasped, feeling the arousal pool between her own legs.

“Why thank you my love, I bet you look just as good, just a shame I’m not there to see it in person.” Emily purred hearing JJ gasp on the other end of the phone, “Tell me what you’re doing Jennifer” Emily demanded, slipping a hand between her legs, feeling her arousal drip from her pussy and bit back a moan.

“I’ve got my fingers in my pussy Emily, I’m pretending it’s you. It feels so good baby.” She gasped, moving her fingers in and out of her core fast, curling them up to hit that spot inside.

“Good girl Jen, you’re going to make yourself come thinking it’s me buried deep inside of you, aren’t you?” She husked, flipping the camera back round so that JJ could see her face.

“Yes baby, god I can’t wait to feel you inside of me again, fucking me that big dick. I want you to start teaching me when you get home, I want you to tie me up and fuck me until I can’t walk.” She cried out, breathing deep as she began to feel the coil in her stomach.

“Fuck JJ, please, I need to see where your hands are.” She pleaded with the blonde, being rewarded when JJ tilted the phone so she could see her fingers plunging deep into her pussy. Emily moaned at the sight, moving to the side of the bed to retrieve the vibe that she left in her draw.

“Jennifer, you’re so wet. I can hear how wet you are, that’s so hot baby.” She moaned out, turning the toy on and pressing it against her own throbbing clit. She keened at the vibrations against her, JJ tilting the phone back to her face so she could see what the brunette was doing.

“Emily, are you touching yourself for me?” JJ asked, breathless.

“Yes baby, I’ve got my vibe on my clit, god it feels so good.” Emily whimpered, knowing she wasn’t going to last long if JJ kept speaking to her like that. She heard JJ cry out, indicating the blonde was close to orgasm

“JJ show me, I want to see you come all over your fingers, lemme see princess.” Emily’s voice was dangerously low, trying to hold of her own release. JJ tilted the camera once more, and Emily lost it, she cried out as she pressed the vibe closer to her clit, her body shuddering as she came hard, JJ following almost immediately, screaming Emily’s name down the phone as she dropped it to the side of the bed. All that was heard after were panting breaths, and JJ fumbling around for her phone, pulling it up and looking straight at the screen.

“As much as I loved that, it’s so much better when you’re actually here.” JJ laughed, seeing Emily smile back at her. “Have you got much else to do this evening my love?” she spoke, still a little breathless from her pleasure.

“I’m going to get my favourite take out, enjoy it once last time with a bottle of wine and sleep for as long as I can, I don’t want to sleep on the flight, it killed me last time.” Emily said, turning on her back to lay down on the bed.

“That sounds like a good plan, I’m going to get cleaned up before they get back. I don’t think they’ll be much longer and I'd prefer it if Spence didn’t see me naked!” She chuckled.

Emily nodding in agreement, “I’d prefer that too! You’re all mine Jareau.” She smirked, “I love you Jen, I can’t wait to see you tomorrow!” seeing Jen smile on the screen at the statement.

“And you are all mine Prentiss, I love you too. Text me before you go to bed.” She blew the brunette a kiss, Emily returning one before hanging up the call. Emily went about her evening getting the last of her things together, packing the rest of her clothes she’d need until her stuff arrived at the house and ordered her take out. She turned in early for the night, texting Jen before she fell asleep, thankful that it was her last night in the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Emily coming home, and I think it's high time they had some fun with those items they purchased.


	13. I panicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily touches down on American soil, finally seeing her girlfriend after 4 days away from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so fluffy and angsty I can't cope with it. Of course I had to incorporate Emily's need to question everything at some point in the fic. Enjoy!

Emily was practically bouncing in her seat as the plane landed back on American tarmac, JJ had to go and sort something out at the office today so she would be making her own way back to blonde’s apartment. I need to get a car, she thought to herself, wondering if she should make a trip to a dealership on her way. She decided that she’d take JJ with her when they had a couple of hours to spare. She caught a cab to the apartment building, dragging her baggage out of the car and made her way up to the apartment. She all but crashed through the door, cringing as she heard the door slam against the wall behind it. She dropped her bags on the floor, turning around the assess the damage, but finding no marks on the wall. She sighed deeply, she had some time to kill before JJ would return home, so she decided to get a shower and begin to prepare dinner for the blonde. She hid the bags with the lingerie and toys that she’d purchased in London in the guest room closet, knowing JJ never went in there, then making her way to the bathroom.

She let the hot water run down her body, moaning at the way it soothed her sore muscles. Being sat in the same position for 8 and a half hours was not fun. She lathered up her body, washed her hair and finished up in the shower. It was going to have to be comfy clothes for the rest of the day she thought. She made her way to the kitchen, searching through the refrigerator looking for something she could make into a meal. Coming up empty handed, she made the decision to get takeout instead, silently criticizing herself, she shouldn’t eat it two days in row. She rang the Chinese restaurant she knew JJ loved, placed an order and hung up, hearing the lock click signalling that the blonde was home. She kept quiet in the kitchen, knowing JJ would have to walk into the room before she was able to see her.

“Em?” JJ shouted out. Emily didn’t respond, making JJ walk through the hallway to peer into the living area. She heard footsteps come closer to the kitchen doorway, JJ peering in to see Emily stood there with a glass of wine in her hand.

“Hi beautiful” Emily greeted her, placing the glass on the counter before walking towards the blonde. Pulling her in for a hug, JJ sighed as she finally felt Emily against her again.

“Hello yourself, I’m so glad you’re home baby.” JJ whispered.

“I am too my love, but it’s done now, I never had to leave you ever again.” She replied, moving her hand up to the blonde’s chin, tilting it upwards so could kiss her. It was so gently, so full of love that Emily felt her knees weaken. They pulled away for air, looking at each other smiling.

“I know we’ve both had takeout this week, but I really couldn’t be bothered to go to the store so we’re having it again, I hope that’s okay Jen?” Emily asked, reaching for her wine glass as she walked to lean against the counter.

“Emily, we are allowed to be naughty every so often, and to be honest all I want to do right now is get comfy with you on the couch and eat bad food, so it’s perfect!” JJ laughed. Emily was relieved with JJ’s response. Their food arrived shortly after, taking their place on the couch as promised and enjoyed their meals. JJ was laying back against the armrest of the couch, Emily lying on top of her as they watched some romantic comedy.

* * *

In all honesty, Emily wasn’t feeling herself this evening, despite being content laying in her girlfriend's arms. She put it down to the long day of travelling, and truthfully being a little overwhelmed at the move that she was making. That didn’t mean that she didn’t want it to happen, she was so happy and excited for the next part of their lives together, she just didn’t expect to have it all so quickly. She didn’t want JJ to feel the same. Turning slightly to look up at the blonde, she began to voice her concerns.

“JJ, you don’t think we’re doing this so quickly do you?” She questioned, trying to hide the shake in her voice.

“What do you mean my love? You’re not having second thoughts, are you?” JJ replied, sitting up with a look of concern on her face. Emily rose from the blonde’s chest, sitting up and crossing her legs.

“Not at all baby, I just don’t want you to feel obligated to do anything just because I’ve asked, and I don’t want you to feel like I'm pushing you into coming to live with me. I worry that you’re going to turn around and realise it’s not what you want, and you’re going to leave me.” She peered down at her hands in her lap, wishing the tears stinging her eyes to go away.

“Oh, Emily. I would’ve told you if I'd felt like that, I promise you. I am not going to leave you, I couldn’t, not after everything we’ve been through baby. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, I am so sure of that. I know it’s only been a month since we revealed our feelings towards each other, but it’s like we’ve been dating the whole time we’ve known each other. You know everything about me, and I know for a fact I know more about you than anyone else.” JJ smiled assuredly at the brunette, continuing, “Emily Prentiss, I love you more than life itself, if you dropped to one knee tomorrow and asked me to marry you, I wouldn’t have to think about it because I've known from that first month of knowing you, that I would have you in a heartbeat.” the blonde finished, feeling her own tears begin to form in her eyes.

JJ felt the tears rolling down her cheeks and started sobbing. She sat there for what felt like forever, before looking up at the brunette. Seconds later, Emily crouching down in front of the blonde, lifting her hand up to her cheek to wipe away the tears.

“JJ, I love you so much. I'm sorry I panicked, it’s just I've never had anything like this in my life, and it’d kill me if I lost you, and Henry for that matter. I’m so sorry, I didn’t want you to cry I'm sorry baby. I don’t want to fuck it up by panicking every 5 minutes because we are doing things our own way, and not as everyone else does it.” she apologized, explaining herself.

“Emily, I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life. And it’s okay if you panic sometimes, I don’t want you to keep anything from me if you have any concerns, you come straight to me and we will talk. I will do the same if I have anything I'm worrying about. I know we aren’t doing this the conventional way, but that is what makes it so much more unique and special to us. Who wants to be like everyone else anyway, that’s so boring!” She joked, trying to lift the atmosphere in the room. She pulled Emily up from the floor, manoeuvring herself to lean back against the couch and bring the brunette into her lap.

“I love you Jen, more than words can explain. My heart will forever belong to you.” Emily spoke against the blonde’s skin as she nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck.

“I love you too my queen. More than you’ll ever know.” JJ replied, “Why don’t we go to bed my love, you look exhausted.” she continued, smiling down at her girlfriend.

“I’m fucked babe, I just need one good night sleep with you lying next to me, or on top, I really have no problem with either.” Emily joked, earning a laugh from the blonde. Off they went, having the best night sleep that week, finally being back where they belonged in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is going to be lonnnnnnnnggg! We see the ladies spending some much needed time loving each other the best way they know how. Emily and JJ have lunch with Penelope and Derek, and the long awaited move to their new home together.  
> Stay tuned angels <3


	14. It Has To Be Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and JJ spend some time with their best friends, discussing how their new relationship is going. And they both make an important decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long and kinda full of info, hope it's not too much! Enjoy.

The sun was shining brightly through the gap in the curtains, shadows cast across the two sleeping forms. Bodies pressed flush against each other, JJ felt the curls of the other woman tickling her face, the familiar scent of honey and vanilla as she breathed in against her girlfriend. She let her hand aimlessly drag up and down the side of the brunette curled into her front, loving the feel of the soft skin against her fingers. She'd slept incredibly well that night, feeling rested and happy as she carefully pushed her body closer to Emily’s back. She pressed her supply lips to the brunette’s shoulder; she felt the body shiver against her. She smiled to herself, moving slightly and pressing another kiss just at the nape of the brunette’s neck. She didn’t want to wake her sleeping partner, just wanting to enjoy the peace and quiet that fell on the room as they both laid there. Their plan for the day was to finish packing up the blonde’s apartment, in preparation for their move the following day. JJ had also planned to have Penelope and Derek come over for some lunch and go over the plans for the new house, making sure things were ready for Henry’s room and Derek had offered to help install the swing set Emily had purchased for their son. She was roused from her thoughts when she felt the brunette shift against her. She left a trail of kisses against the brunette’s shoulder again, trying to determine whether she had woken or not, hearing a low hum answer her internal questioning.

“Good morning my queen.” JJ whispered against the soft skin at her lips.

“I love it when you call me your queen, it’s so sweet.” Emily spoke, voice still low and husky having just woken up.

“I love your morning voice, it’s so sexy.” JJ chuckled quietly, feeling Emily push up against her front in response. “We’ve got a couple of hours to kill before Pen and Derek get here for lunch, and I plan to use them wisely my love.” JJ breathed out, feeling the arousal begin to pool between her legs as she felt the brunette’s body move impossibly close. Emily turned over in the blonde’s arms, lifting her head just enough to kiss her girlfriend. JJ melted into the kiss, feeling the brunette run her tongue along her bottom lip. JJ hummed at the feeling, parting her lips to allow the tongue to invade her mouth. Emily shifted once against, this time pulling the blonde on top of her so she could let her hands roam, deepening the kiss and heard the blonde whimper against her lips.

Emily wanted to take her time showing the blonde just how much she loved her. JJ began to run her hands up her girlfriend’s beautiful body once more, feeling the silk material of her pyjama top ride up as she moved her hands to the side of her breasts. Emily let a low hum fall from her mouth, loving the way JJ touched her, sensing her body temperature rise at the efforts. JJ lifted herself slightly from the brunette’s body, moving her legs to the side of the other woman’s hips as she broke the kiss, moving to take her pyjama top off, leaning down to do the same for Emily. She fell back against the body beneath her, letting out a deep breath as she felt their breasts press against each other and resumed the kiss. It was slow and sensual, different to any other heated night they’d spent together, the air thick with arousal and love. They spent minutes kissing deeply, hands travelling up and down bare skin and letting out soft noises of pleasure. Breaking for air, Emily looked up adoringly at the blonde on top of her, breaking the gaze to duck her head and take one of the blonde’s pink nipples into her mouth, sucking lightly as she grazed the underside of her breast with her fingers. The blonde leaned into the touch, mouth opening slightly as she let out a quiet moan. The older woman, switched to the blonde’s neglected breast, copying her actions and being rewarded with another moan from the woman above her.

“I love showing you just how much I love you Jayje, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on, and I can’t believe you’re mine.” Emily whispered against the blonde’s hot skin, pulling her mouth away from her chest.

“Show me Emily, I want to feel your touch burning into my skin for days.” JJ rasped out, pulling the brunette in for heated kiss, deepening it immediately as hands began to roam once more. Emily groaned against the blonde’s lips, hearing her statement sent a spark of heat between her legs. She leant back against the pillows, hooking her fingers in JJ’s shorts and tugged lightly. JJ immediately lifted her ass, allowing Emily to pull them down her long legs, resuming her position straddling the brunette’s hips. Emily could feel how wet JJ was, holding in a moan as she brushed her hands over the blonde’s firm ass, pulling her closer to her own body.

JJ felt like she was on fire, feeling Emily’s hands take hold of her ass, moving her hips slightly against the brunette trying to increase the pressure she needed to her core. She reached down to the brunette’s silk shorts, pushing them down as far as she could before the older woman took over, pulling them off and throwing them on the floor. Emily hadn’t realised how wet she was herself, feeling her arousal between her thighs as she took the last of her clothing off. Her body reacted to JJ like she’d never known before, the lightest of touches sending sparks through her very being. The pair continued to kiss, Emily snaking a hand between the blonde’s legs to slide her fingers through her core, feeling her hips buck at the touch. JJ broke the kiss to look down at the brunette, then glancing to the hand between her legs.

“I want those amazing fingers buried inside of me baby, please.” she pleaded with the older woman. Emily bit her lip seductively, fingers teasing at the blonde’s entrance. JJ was still looking at the hand between them, so Emily slowly pushed her fingers into the blonde’s pussy. JJ released the dirtiest moan fall from her lips as she watched Emily penetrate her, feeling herself grow impossibly wetter. Emily was slow with her movements, really wanting to drag this out at long as she could. A thumb swiped over her swollen clit, earning a cry of pleasure. JJ was leant forward, bracing herself on the brunette’s chest as she breathed deeply, feeling light-headed as pleasure rolled through her entire body. She was close, and knowing the brunette probably wasn’t far from her own release, she pushed her hand between the older woman’s legs to touch her. Emily moaned deeply as JJ ran her fingers through her folds, gathering wetness over her fingers before pushing into her core, moving in and out slowly, matching every movement the brunette was making.

“I want you to come with me Emily, make me come baby I'm so close.” JJ whimpered as the brunette swiped her thumb over her clit once more.

“Jen, please, I need more.” Emily cried out, feeling the blonde start to grind her hips down onto her hand. JJ slipped another finger inside Emily, feeling the brunette’s muscles tighten as she did so. Emily was rolling her hips against JJ’s hand, dangerously on the edge of release. Almost simultaneously, both women pressed thumbs to swollen clits, both crying out at the sensation as they were wracked with pleasure, Emily writhing underneath the blonde as she came hard, JJ throwing her head back to moan Emily’s name as her body jerked as her orgasm rolled through her seconds later. They were in complete bliss, breathing deeply as they recovered from their release. JJ slumped down on top of Emily, revelling in the post-orgasm haze.

“I love you Emily, thank you.” JJ mumbled.

“There you go thanking me again.” Emily joked, “I love you too Jayje, thank you for giving me everything I could ever need to be happy.” she cooed at the blonde resting on her chest.

“If I don’t move, I'm going to fall asleep again. Let's go and shower and get presentable for our little lunch date.” JJ spoke, propping herself up on her elbows to look at her girlfriend. “Will you do me the pleasure of joining me in the shower?” Emily smirked, clearly not having had enough of the stunning blonde lying on top of her.

“I thought you’d never ask” JJ replied, both of them getting up of the bed and stumbling towards the bathroom.

* * *

Penelope and Derek arrived for lunch, bringing their food from the Italian restaurant down the street from JJ’s apartment. The four of them sat at the dining table, discussing various different things about the new house, and deciding whether they needed to make any purchases to make the house more into a home. Penelope was bubbling with excitement for the two women sat across from her. JJ couldn’t help but laugh when she started ordering Derek around the apartment, yelling at him to be careful with certain fragile items when he fumbled and almost dropped one. Emily was helping Derek, leaving the two blonde women sat in the living area to catch up on anything they hadn’t discussed when Penelope had stayed whilst Emily was in London. This gave Emily the perfect chance to speak to Derek about her plans to propose to her girlfriend.

“Hey Derek, I need to run something by you. Shall we go into Henry’s room?” Emily asked, waving her hand towards the child's room.

“Sure thing princess, let me just go and tell Pen where we will be.” He replied, walking away from the brunette. She heard the man tell the two blonde’s they were going to start packing Henry’s things into boxes, JJ sounding happy that she didn’t have to tackle the mountain of toys he kept in there. He returned to where Emily was stood, the two making their way into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

“So, what’s happening little lady, hope it’s nothing serious.” He voiced his concern, looking at the woman busy herself around the room.

“I’m going to propose the JJ, I just need some ideas because I honestly haven’t got a fucking clue” She laughed nervously, turning to look at the tall man. “I’ve already got the ring, I've managed to hide it in my purse, but I might need you to take care of it until it’s time because I keep thinking she’s going to find it.” She smiled at her best friend, seeing his face light up at the new she’d just given her.

“Emily that’s amazing, of course I will do what I can to help. Have you got any ideas on how you want to do it?” He quizzed the brunette, earning a scrunched-up face in return.

“I don’t want it to be over the top, just something special. I mean, if I thought it’d be acceptable, I'd drop to my knee in that living room right now. It'd be lovely if we could have our close friends around us to witness it, I know JJ would love it too. I did maybe consider doing it if we had a housewarming party, but then I don’t want to overwhelm her.” She reflected, hearing a low chuckle from Derek.

“You’re overthinking it baby girl, however you do it it’ll be special, and blondie is obviously going to say yes so you haven’t got to worry about that. I like the idea of doing it at the housewarming party, you do know Pen has pretty much planned it already don’t you?” Derek reassured his best friend.

“Why am I not surprised!” She laughed before continuing, “I just want it to be perfect for her. Also, would you take a look at the ring, I want your opinion, seeing as you’re going to be my man of honour.” Emily spoke happily, hoping that the man in front of her would accept her offer.

“You want me to be your man of honour, Princess you know I’d love that. It would be an honour to stand up there with you. Now go get that ring, I wanna see how much you forked out for the lady of your dreams.” He flapped his hands at the brunette, looking excited, winking at her as she walked towards the door.

“I love you Derek, you’re the best friend a girl could ask for. I’ll be right back!” She almost jumped on the spot, opening the door quietly as not to draw attention from the two women down the hallway and snuck into their bedroom to retrieve the ring.

Emily walked back into Henry’s room, seeing Derek knelt on the floor packing the remainder of his toys into a box before sealing it up and marking it with a black sharpie. “Here we go, now take a look at this beauty.” Emily spoke as she passed the black wood box the ring sat in over to her best friend. He opened it and she saw his mouth open slightly.

“Jesus, Prentiss this is a beautiful ring. It must’ve cost a fortune!” He was shocked, then he started smiling.

“I’m not going to give you the satisfaction of telling you how much it cost, when it comes to JJ price doesn’t matter. It’s the sentimentality behind it.” Emily beamed at her friend’s reaction, laughing at the look on his face.

“She’ll love it princess, do you want me to keep it safe?” He questioned, looking back up the older woman.

“If you don’t mind Derek, I can always ask Rossi if it’s a problem.” She replied, smiling.

“I’ve got it covered; it’ll stay in the safe at my place until you need it. Hopefully it won’t be there long!” He joked, “Come here Em, I need to give you a hug!” He walked towards his best friend, wrapping his strong arms around her petite body.

“Thank you, Derek. It means the world to me.” She voiced her appreciation towards her friend, returning the embrace.

“We best get back to our ladies, god knows what they’ve been planning whilst we’ve been in here!” Derek chuckled, earning a laugh in return from the brunette before they turned to leave the room.

* * *

JJ and Penelope had cleared up after their lunch, and had settled down on the comfortable couch in the living area.

“So, JJ, are you excited to be moving in with Emily? I’ve just put finished putting the plans together for the housewarming party, gives you guys a week to get settled in before being bombarded by us lot.” Penelope smiled, coffee in hand as she spoke to her best friend.

“I can’t wait Pen, I’m so excited. I know she’s basically moved in here whilst she’s been back, but it’ll be nice to have somewhere we can make our own together. And Henry did not stop taking about it when we told him, we showed him the pictures of his room and all he could go on about was how it was so much bigger than the one he has at Daddy’s.” JJ laughed, continuing, “Now this housewarming party, just how big is it going to be?” She questioned, a look of uncertainty pasting her face.

“Oh, it’s just the team, I didn’t know if you had spoken to your Mom or whether Emily had spoken to the Ambassador about you guys yet so I felt it was safe to leave them out of it. But all the food is sorted, minimal decorations, and of course plenty of alcohol. Leave it to me and Derek to sort out, you two have nothing to worry about my dear.” She grinned, Penelope loved to plan and organise events, so when she heard the news that they’d bought a house, she immediately began to organise this party.

“Yeah, I need to talk to my Mom, since me and Will split, we haven’t talked much. I’m honestly a little worried at how she will take the news that I’m with a woman. She didn’t have much to say when I bought my first girlfriend home for dinner. She’s already met Em, and she loved her so I hope it’ll be a bit easier this time.” JJ expressed her concerns, feeling her best friend place a hand on top of her thigh in reassurance.

“JJ, your Mom loves you, she will understand. She might be a little shocked to begin with, but once she sees how seriously in love the two of you are, she’ll totally be on board. Especially if you’re going to give her another grandbaby, she adores Henry.” Penelope spoke assuredly, trying the make the blonde feel better.

“I hadn’t even thought of that, I’ll give her a call once we are moved in, see if maybe she can make it for the party. Henry will be there so maybe that’ll convince her more to come so she can spend time with him. As for future children, Emily said she wanted kids, so I can only assume she’d be interested, we haven’t really talked much about it.” JJ revealed, looking down at the coffee cup in her hands, feeling nervous about the impending conversations.

“Jayje honey, it will be okay. Everything is going to be perfect. I promise you, and if they aren’t, well I have my ways.” Garcia winked at her best friend, earning a chuckle in response.

“I wonder what they’re talking about in there, probably talking about the latest case, Derek took out the unsub, from what Alex told me he was totally badass. I bet Emily’s looking forward to coming back.” Penelope thought, seeing JJ look back up at her.

“Emily had a little freak out last night, she panicked that she was rushing me into moving and the whole relationship. I think she’s got too much time to think at the minute, it’ll do her some good to be back to work soon.” JJ explained before continuing, “I know I'm looking forward to coming back, adding another 2 weeks to my vacation was a good idea, but god it’ll be good to be back! I think we both need to have some normality back in our lives, we’ve been living in our little dream world since Emily came to visit.” She smiled as she remembered the time they’d spent together, blushing rosy pink when her thoughts came to their more intimate times.

“Oh, I know that look Jayje! That good?!” Penelope quizzed the blonde, making JJ look at her with a devilish smile on her face.

“Yeah Pen, that good. I've never had pleasure like that in my life, yet I find myself constantly wanting more! She’s insatiable.” JJ cracked up at the look on her best friend’s face.

“Well, I'm glad you’re enjoying yourselves, and remind me to bring earplugs when we stay over in future.” She joked; her attention being pulled away from her friend as she heard a door shut down the hallway.

Emily and Derek walked into the living area, Derek perching on the arm of the sofa behind Penelope and Emily going to take her rightful place behind her girlfriend. “Is it all sorted in there?” JJ asked, looking back to the brunette behind her.

“All done, clothes packed and toys stuffed into boxes. It's all ready to go when the truck gets here in the morning.” She voiced happily, placing a kiss on the blonde’s cheek.

“We should make a move baby girl, it’s starting to get dark, and we all need our beauty sleep before moving day!” Derek announced, making his way to help the blonde up off the couch and get ready to leave.

“Thank you for lunch guys, we will see you at 8, I'll have breakfast and coffee ready for when you get here. Love you both.” JJ concluded, getting up from her seat to hug her friends, Emily followed suit before showing them to the door.

“Bye guys!” Emily shouted down the hallway as they retreated to the elevator.

* * *

“Emily, have you spoken to your mother? Pen said she’d just invited the team to the housewarming because she didn’t know if either of us had told our parents about our relationship and it got me thinking.” JJ enquired, turning around to face her girlfriend as she closed the door and locked up for the evening.

“Um, no I haven’t spoken to her since I moved to London.” She looked down shamefully at her hands and began picking at her fingernails.

“Hey that’s okay baby, I'm not judging you. I know you don’t have the best relationship with her, I thought maybe we could invite her if you wanted to.” JJ took the brunette’s hands in her own, bringing them up to her lips to kiss them. Emily felt herself relax at the gesture.

“Do you really think it’s a good idea Jayje? I mean I haven't spoken to her in months. Why would she even entertain the idea when I can’t give her the decency to keep in contact.” She began to feel guilty, even though she never used to see eye-to-eye, she loved her mother, and truly would give anything to have a normal relationship with her.

“Honey, just give her a call, you never know. She might have changed. You’re her daughter after all, she’d be stupid to give up the chance to fix what needs fixing between the two of you. I’ll be with you the entire time if you want me to be. I'm going to ring my Mom tomorrow evening, and I'd love for you to be with me when I do, hold my hand whilst I try and convince her to come next week. It's the perfect time to do it.” JJ smiled at the older woman, trying desperately to reassure her girlfriend. Emily looked over at the clock on the wall, it was 7pm, seeing that she pulled her phone out of her back pocket and opened up the contact.

“Okay, let's do it now before I chicken out.” Emily joked, feeling the blonde lean in and give her a peck on the cheek. She wandered into their bedroom, taking a seat on the bed, JJ following and sitting beside her.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up. Emily put the phone on loudspeaker so that JJ could hear the conversation that was about to happen. “ _Ambassador Prentiss_.” she heard the voice speak.

“Mother, it’s me, Emily.” she spoke boldly, not wanting her mother to pick up on the nervousness in her voice.

“ _Emily darling, how are you? It's been too long._ ” Her mother sounded happy, making the brunette feel a little calmer.

“I’m doing good Mother, I just wanted to call to tell you I've moved back to D.C. We’re having a housewarming party next Friday and we’d love for you to join us if you’re not busy.” She asked clearly.

“ _Who’s ‘we’ Emily?_ ” She quizzed her daughter. Emily scrunched her face up slightly at the question.

“Me and JJ, Mother.” She replied, feeling a little sick as she revealed the information.

“ _You and JJ are together? Finally, I was beginning to wonder if you two were ever going to come to your senses and start dating._ ” Emily almost dropped the phone when she heard her mother’s remark, even JJ looked shocked.

“Are you going to be able to make it Mother, we would really like to see you. It's just us, the team and Henry so it’s a small affair.” She explained, deep down hoping her mother would be available.

“ _Emily, I wouldn’t miss it for the world. I will clear my schedule and make sure to bring a gift. Henry is JJ’s son, yes?_ ” The ambassador chirped down the phone, Emily becoming more and more confused at the sound of her mother’s voice excited.

“Yes, Henry is my son, our son. We can’t wait to see you Ambassador; it’ll be a pleasure to see you again after all these years.” JJ spoke for Emily, seeing the brunette was struggling to put words together.

“ _Jennifer dear, you can call me Elizabeth, we are family now after all. And I look forward to meeting this fine young man, he is my future grandbaby after all. I need to get back to my work, it never seems to stop these days! It was lovely to hear from you Emily, JJ take care and I will see you next Friday. If you can email over the address and what time I need to be there that would be wonderful. Love to you both._ ” She concluded the call,

“Thank you Elizabeth” JJ spoke happily down the phone, turning to look at her girlfriend, urging her to speak.

“Thank you Mother, I’ll send it over, I love you. Goodbye.” Emily managed to choke out, feeling tears form in her eyes before hearing the call end.

“Well, I did not expect that.” JJ breathed, relieved for Emily that the call went well. Emily was just staring at her phone, too shocked to speak. After a minute, she let out a deep breath.

“Did that really just happen Jayje?” She sounded confused, turning to look at her partner.

“Yes baby, I guess we have her blessing. She called Henry her future grandbaby, I'm just as shocked as you look right now” the blonde joked, hoping to make the brunette laugh.

Emily smiled, “She never tells me she loves me JJ, I mean sure she did when I was younger, but when I went to JTF-12, she was really pissed, and ever since she’s not even said the word. Maybe she has changed, I at least owe her the chance to prove it herself. I might even go as far as saying that I'm looking forward to seeing her and talking to her properly next week.” Emily remarked, smiling to herself.

“I’m so proud of you Emily, I know that must’ve been hard, but I can’t help but feel relieved at her reaction. I know she wasn’t the easiest person to get along with, but it seems to me like she wants to make up for lost time.” JJ reflected, “Now, we just have to get the conversation with my Mom over with, and I’m really hoping that she will be just as understanding. I'm terrified, but if your mother of all people saw what was going on between us, I think I can relax a little bit.” she finished.

“JJ, your mother is one of the sweetest people I've had the joy to meet, I don’t think she will have any issue with our relationship, and if she does, we will tackle that problem when it comes, I'll be by your side the entire time baby. I love you.” Emily reassured her girlfriend, pulling her into a hug before continuing.

“Derek said we need to get our beauty sleep, and although you are the most beautiful woman in the world, I think it’d be a wise idea to get our asses in bed and rest up. We have a busy day tomorrow.” Emily recalled the man’s earlier comment, standing to get ready for bed.

“You are the most beautiful woman in the world Emily, I can’t believe this is our last night here. It’s so surreal.” JJ let out, standing to join the brunette in their nightly routine.

“I can’t wait to share the rest of my life with you, Ms Jareau.” Emily smiled warmly at the blonde.

“And I can’t wait to share the rest of my life with you, Ms Prentiss.” JJ returned, smiling back at her queen.

* * *

As promised, JJ had a full breakfast and plenty of coffee ready when Penelope and Derek stumbled through the door of her apartment. Herself and Emily had woken early to get the final few bits packed away and passed over to the moving company before the duo turned up. They all stood around the kitchen, digging into their meals, discussing the plan for the day. Emily and Derek were in charge of getting the furniture put together for Henry’s room, leaving JJ and Penelope in charge of ordering the movers about, making sure boxes ended up in the right rooms. Derek and Penelope had left the two women to have their final moments in the blonde’s apartment, before they were joined downstairs. They all piled into their vehicles, before driving over to their new home, stopping on the way to pick up the keys and documents from the realtor. Emily pulled into the gated driveway, Derek close behind and the moving company after him. Once out of their vehicles, they all admired the property in front of them, Derek gleaming at the beauty. He had a thing for renovating homes so he was incredibly impressed at Prentiss’ taste. Penelope was squealing with excitement as she ran up to the big double doors at the front of the house, making the other three almost fall over with laughter. JJ was shocked at how big the house looked, excited to see her home for the first time. “Right, moving men! Let’s get these boxes into this beautiful home. Emily, there will be a food delivery at 2pm so we’ve got some time to get stuff unpacked and explore.” Penelope set about commanding the movers where things went, JJ stood there trying not to laugh as she watched her best friend march about with her clipboard in her arms. Of course, Penelope had a clipboard for a dozen boxes and a few furniture items being dropped off. Henry’s bedroom furniture had turned up moments after they arrived, so Emily and Derek had gotten straight to work putting it together. Derek had thought ahead and bought a 6-pack of beer with him, knowing his best friend would enjoy their ‘manly’ time together with the liquid treats.

4pm rolled around, the group looked absolutely exhausted and we’re about to order takeout when the doorbell rang. Emily jumped off the island counter, beer bottle in hand and made her way to the front door. Stood before her was Spencer Reid.

“Hey Spencer! Come in, we were about to order takeout. Want to join us?” she beamed at the tall man, stepping aside so he could walk through the door.

“Penelope pinged me the address, I hope you don’t mind me turning up unannounced.” He stuttered.

“Of course not, you’re always welcome here. Follow me, we’ll go find the others.” She pushed to door closed, taking the lead towards the kitchen. Spencer took in the space around him, he was pleasantly surprised at the beautiful home.

“Hey guys, Spencer’s here!” Emily shouted out, before entering the kitchen and taking her place back on the island.

“Hey Spence, what do you want from the pizza place? We're just about to ring in our order.” JJ smiled at her friend.

“Are you sure, I don’t want to intrude.” He spoke, looking a little overwhelmed.

“Don’t be silly Reid, now hurry up and make your choice, we are absolutely famished.” Derek piped up.

“Okay, I'll have pepperoni please. This place is amazing guys, it’s so much bigger than I thought. You've outdone yourself Emily.” He smiled at the brunette.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it! Let me get this order in and we can go and settle in the family room, what film shall we watch?” Emily enquired, before picking up her phone and making the call. Minutes later, they all sat on the comfortable couches in front of the giant television on the wall.

“I vote rom-com.” Penelope shouted out.

“Pen no, what about an action film?” Derek queried, quickly being shot down by the boos in the room.

“There’s a new documentary series on Netflix that I enjoyed the other night – it's about the Yorkshire Ripper, it was truly fascinating.” Spencer spoke passionately.

JJ looked over at her friend, “Spence I love your enthusiasm, but we see enough of that at work.” She joked, earning a few spluttered laughs from Emily and Derek.

“Okay, why don’t we just put Parks & Rec on, it’s funny and doesn’t take much concentration.” Emily speculated, before watching her friend’s shrug.

“JJ, just put whatever you want on, I'm sure it’ll be a good choice whatever it is.” Emily spoke out, passing the remote to her girlfriend.

* * *

Their pizza arrived, getting tucked into their food as they barely watched The Good Place, too busy talking to actually watch it properly. They wrapped up their night with a round of hugs, even from Spencer before they all went their own ways. Emily pulled JJ flush to her body, into a searing kiss that left the blonde breathless.

“Sorry, I’ve wanted to do that all day.” Emily apologised,

“Emily don’t ever apologise for kissing me.” JJ laughed at her girlfriend.

“I’ve been putting it off for long enough, I need to call my Mom.” She continued, starting to feel the nerves creep up on her.

“The sooner we do it, the sooner we know baby. I’ll be with you whole time, okay?” Emily reassured the blonde, taking her to the family room to sit on the couch as she pulled her phone out and made the call.

Hearing it ring, she pressed the button so that Emily could hear the conversation.

“ _Hello_ ” the voice broke slightly.

“Hi Mom, it’s JJ.” the blonde spoke.

“ _JJ honey, it’s so good to hear your voice. How are you?_ ” Sandy spoke down the phone, sounding pleased to hear her daughter.

“I’m good Mom, I hope you’re well. I wanted to call to invite you to D.C, we’ve just moved into our new home and would love for you to come to our housewarming on Friday. I know it’s a little short notice, but we would really like to see you. I know Henry would be happy to see you.” she explained, feeling her hand start to shake as the nerves got the better of her. Emily seeing the blonde’s hand shake, took one into her own in reassurance.

“ _I can only assume that ‘we’ is you and that beautiful Ms Prentiss._ ” she questioned.

“Uh yes Mom, we are together. I'm sorry I didn’t call to tell you sooner, but we wanted to get the move out of the way before we made any decisions.” she swallowed hard, knowing what was coming next.

“ _Oh, JJ honey, as long as you’re happy, that’s all I want for you. I saw the way you two were looking at each at your wedding, and had to wonder to myself if you were making the right choice marrying William. Turns out I was right with what I saw._ ” she spoke softly down the phone, trying to convey her acceptance towards the two women. JJ felt the tears roll down her cheek at her Mom’s statement.

“Mom you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that, I was so worried you wouldn’t accept it. I am so happy with Emily, and she is wonderful with Henry, she is what we both want and need. Please tell me that you can come and visit this week, it’s been too long since we last saw each other.” JJ choked on her tears as she spoke.

“ _I wouldn’t miss it for the world Jen. Emily tell me honey, is your mother going to be attending? I would love to meet her._ ” Sandy inquired.

Emily took her turn speaking to the woman, “Yes she’ll be there, she’s excited to meet Henry, I hope you don’t mind sharing your grandson with her.” She laughed.

“ _Of course not! The more the merrier, that beautiful child is going to have his grandparents doting on him constantly. I’m looking forward to seeing you all again, JJ was right it has been too long. I will get my flights and a hotel booked. If you can send me the address of your new home and I will try and get something close to the area._ ” She voiced happily “ _JJ honey, I have to go, I love you so much and I can’t wait to see you. I'll let you know the details of my travel when I have it booked. Take care of my sweet daughter won’t you Emily?_ ” she said.

“I love you too Mom, I am so looking forward to having you here.” JJ mused, letting Emily speak.

“I will Mrs Jareau, she’s in good hands.”

“ _Much love girls, goodbye._ ” she finished the call.

“I don’t think I've been this shocked in such a short amount of time, it feels like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders.” JJ laughed, placing her phone down next to her and wiping her tears away.

“JJ, they love us. Sometimes they do things that make us mad and question their true intentions, but at the end of the day, all they want is for us to be happy.” she spoke softly, pulling her girlfriend in for a warm embrace.

“I’m excited to see them both, it’s like we’re getting our families back together. And I’ve never been as happy as I am with you Em. So unbelievably happy.” she pulled away to express her love to the brunette, placing a gently kiss against her lips.

“How about we go and celebrate in that heavenly bed in our bedroom. I’ve been dying to try that since I came to view the house.” Emily joking slightly, seeing the blonde’s eyes light up.

“More room for activities, right?” she joked back, pulling the brunette up with her as she practical ran out of the room and up the stairs to their room. The two women were up until early hours of the morning celebrating their move and their success in bring their families together before falling asleep embracing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: HOUSEPARTY!! and a special surprise.


	15. Did Someone Say Houseparty?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies have their first party in the new house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoy this one!

By the time Friday rolled around, the two women were happily settled in their new home. Henry had his first visit on the Wednesday, the boy not stopping running around the whole house for hours exploring. JJ was yet to tell Will about her and Emily, silently hoping that Henry had let something slip whilst he was spending time with him. She knew it was a conversation they needed to have; she just didn’t know how to approach the subject when she saw the man.

“JJ baby, what time is Pen arriving?” Emily shouted out to her blonde girlfriend.

“She said she’d be here by 2, she wanted to make sure everything was in order for the party.” JJ replied, trying to convince her son to get his trousers on in his bedroom, which he was having none of.

“Mama, Aunty Penny is coming for a sleepover?” Henry questioned his mother.

“She’s only staying if you put your pants on young man.” She tried to remain serious, but with the look her son had given her, she had to bite her tongue to stop laughing.

“Okay Mama, pants on and then Aunty P is coming!” Henry spoke fast and excited, he hadn’t seen his godmother for weeks.

“Okay little man.” JJ concluded, finally being able to finish dressing her son. She left him in his room to play with his toys, walking down the hallway to find her girlfriend in their bedroom.

“Are you excited to see your Mom Emily?” She queried, wrapping her arms around the brunette’s waist as she pulled her back flush to her own front.

“I am actually Jayje, I haven’t stopped thinking about it all morning. I'm excited for you guys to get to know each other, and I'm excited for her to meet Henry.” Emily revealed, smiling to herself as she felt her girlfriend’s body close to her.

“Are you excited to see your Mom baby?” It was Emily’s turn to question.

“I’m nervous Em, but I’m also looking forward to seeing her, and I'm happy that Henry gets to see her again too.” She disclosed, leaning forward to press a kiss to Emily’s neck once she finished talking.

Emily turned around in the blonde’s arms so they were face to face, looking deeply into her ocean eyes in an attempt to see what her girlfriend was really thinking.

“Don’t even think about profiling me Ms Prentiss.” JJ glared at the brunette, turning into a smile when she saw the look of worry on her face.

“I wasn’t Jennifer, I was just checking you really were okay. I just want you to feel comfortable, I don’t want you to panic or worry about anything this evening. It's our night Jayje, and I really want you to enjoy yourself. Pen has got everything covered, the only thing we need to do is have fun. I love you baby.” she spoke assuredly, smiling warmly at the beautiful blonde in her arms.

“I promise I’m okay. I'm so glad Penelope planned everything, it’s going to make this so much more enjoyable. Plus, because we basically have a babysitter in every room tonight, we may even get to have a little party of our own.” JJ winked at the brunette, stifling a laugh at the dirty look on her girlfriend's face.

“A pants party JJ, it’s a blessing they are all roomed on the top floor. I might even let you use the strap on me tonight baby, if you behave yourself.” it was Emily’s turn to wink, watching the ocean eyes staring back at her light up in anticipation.

“I will be on my best behaviour if that’s my reward. For now, my queen, I think it’s a good idea we get downstairs before I do something to ruin my perfect record.” JJ turned around breaking the embrace, going to get her son before they went downstairs.

* * *

Penelope had arrived right on time, leaving them 3 and a half hours to get everything sorted. After an hour, she practically banished the couple out to the garden to spend time with their son before their guests started to arrive. Derek turned up a couple of hours early to help the bubbly blonde put the finishing touches together for the party. By 4pm, Emily and JJ were upstairs getting ready whilst Henry was down for a nap. The two women showered together, trying their hardest not to let their hands wander. Emily had made the blonde woman a promise, and JJ was willing to do just about anything to make sure she saw it through. Once they were finished washing up, they dried off and began to get dressed in their outfits for the evening. Emily chose a pair of form fitting black skinny jeans and red blouse, wearing a silver necklace that dropped just to the top of her cleavage to compliment the plunging neckline of the top. She threw on her black Louboutin’s and began to put her makeup on when she saw JJ appear from their walk-in closet. The blonde wore stone-coloured skinny jeans, complimenting every curve of her legs and ass perfectly, paired with a cornflower blue button up and a pair of nude heels. JJ wore her hair in a high ponytail, letting the front strands fall to frame her gorgeously chiselled face. Her makeup was darker than normal, it suited her well in this setting, she looked more intimidating when she wore her makeup like this. Emily didn’t get to see this side of JJ often, but it made her weak at the knees. The brunette had to stop herself backing the blonde up to the wall and taking her then and there, she was looking incredibly hot.

“Jennifer, you look absolutely stunning.” Emily spoke low, almost a dangerous tone to her voice, all whilst watching the blonde to try and see her reaction.

“You don’t look bad yourself Prentiss. I love it when you wear those heels, it makes me think back to that night.” JJ smirked, still fixing her necklace in place, before peering up through her eyelashes to look at the older woman. The look Emily had on her face instantly made JJ’s core throb, a look of complete filth, she could almost see the brunette replaying the scenes from that night in her mind. She wanted Emily practically begging for her later this evening, wanting her girlfriend to completely submit to her every need.

“I’m going to go wake Henry up and get him ready, we haven’t got long before the others will start to turn up. Mom text to say she had landed safe and would get a cab over so will be here pretty much on time. Have you heard from the Ambassador?” JJ tried to distract herself, and Emily for that matter, pulling the brunette out of her sexually-charged trance.

“Okay baby, yes Mother said she will be here about 6, she has to make a stop on her way over. I can’t wait to see them both, I just hope they get along ok.” Emily fretted slightly, then began to busy herself getting her hair loosely curled and pinned back.

“I think they will get along just fine; they want to try and make this work for all of us.” JJ said softly, walking over to the older woman and placed a kiss on her cheek before walking out to wake her son.

Emily stood in front of their vanity, just staring back at herself. She felt her nerves begin to overwhelm her slightly, knowing that seeing her mother after so many months was going to be odd, but she was excited to see what had changed since the last time. What she was most nervous about however, was the plan that herself and Derek had concocted last weekend. She decided that tonight was the night that she was going to propose to JJ, seeing as all their family was going to be there and knew that JJ would love that more than anything. Derek had text her earlier to confirm that she was definitely going through with it today, she had trusted him with the ring almost a week ago. He was going to bring it anyway, if she was panicking, he was sure he’d talk her into doing it. He was the man of honour after all. She had responded to his text with a quick yes, not wanting to draw attention to her onset of nerves. She was good at hiding it, most of the time, and had managed to quell them, focusing on spending time with her beautiful blonde girlfriend and their adorable child. She brushed off the feelings, knowing deep down she had nothing to worry about, considering JJ had already revealed that she’d say yes without question, and went to join the rest of her family downstairs.

* * *

The brunette had found herself pouring a glass of red wine, making small talk with Penelope whilst JJ was entertaining the small blonde child causing chaos in the family room, too excited for the adult company he was about to have all evening. He had already talked his Aunt P’s ear off when she arrived earlier, almost knocking her over as she walked through the door with an armful of items. Emily had never known a child get so excited to spend time with adults. It made her smile knowing he was a well socialised kid, and not in the sense that she was when she was his age. He was able to enjoy his childhood, and she knew for a fact that any future children she and JJ had, they would follow in his footsteps, giving them the best young years, they could offer them. She smiled at the thought of another small child running around after their brother, she knew that JJ loved pregnancy and would love to experience it herself, hoping that when the time came, she was able to.

“What are you smiling at Prentiss?” Derek quipped, looking at his best friend with questioning eyes.

“The future, now the nerves have gone, I can’t stop thinking about getting married to my beautiful blonde princess, and even having a child with her. It makes me so happy to think about it.” She replied quietly, not wanting to be overheard.

“That’s sweet princess, I can’t wait to see her reaction to the ring. Have you got any idea what you’re going to say to her when you ask?” He queried, a smile on his face as he looked back at the brunette.

“I haven’t got a clue, I’m just going to say what I feel is right in that moment, and hope it isn’t shit!” She laughed, her best friend chuckling with her at the response. Emily poured another glass of red and went to find her girlfriend, knowing that people were going to begin arriving any moment. Just as she had given the glass to JJ, the doorbell rang. The blonde woman jumped up off the floor, taking Emily’s hand and walking her to the door to begin the first of many welcomes into their new home. As she opened the door, her eyes met Spencer and Alex, both dressed smart, yet casual enough to be comfortable.

“Hey you guys! Please come in.” JJ greeted the pair, stepping aside to allow them entrance.

“Emily, JJ, this place is amazing! Has anyone else arrived yet?” Alex beamed, taking in the sight around her as she asked politely.

“Pen and Derek are in the kitchen, and Henry is in the family room. It's just us for now!” Emily replied, beginning to lead the way to where their two other friends were.

“I’ll go and get Henry; I'll be back in a second guys.” JJ walked off to go and get her son as Emily took them towards the kitchen.

“Hey Reid, Alex. What would you like to drink my pretties?” Penelope started bustling around the area, awaiting their answer.

“We’ve both go our go-bags in the car, does the offer to stay still stand?” Alex turned to Emily.

“Of course, we’ve got room for all of you! Please make yourselves at home, drink whatever you like and as much of it, there’s more in the basement when needed!” She replied, smiling at the older woman in front of her.

“Then in that case, I’ll have a glass of red please Pen. Spencer, please tell me you’re going to have at least one drink.” Alex turned to the young man.

“It wouldn’t be a party without alcohol, and tonight we are celebrating so I will definitely indulge. I’ll have a glass of red too please Garcia.” He replied, happy to be in the company of his family, finally back together where they all belonged.

“2 glasses of red coming right up! I hope you have more down there Em because once Rossi gets here, we are going to go through a lot of it!” She chirped at her brunette friend, earning a laugh from the rest of the team.

JJ came through the entrance to the kitchen, glass of wine in one hand and Henry clutching onto the other closely.

“Uncle Spence!” Henry cried out, letting go of the blonde’s hand, running towards his godfather and was swept up into a hug. Spencer readjusted him onto his hip, letting the small boy clutch onto his side.

“Hey little dude! I’ve missed you so much.” He loved his godchild, and technically he wasn’t his uncle but he loved that the small child called him that, it made him feel more like part of the family.

“Emmy brought me more books, said that if I read them, I would be smart just like you. Can I show you?” He peered up at the young man, putting on his best puppy-dog eyes.

“Do you want to say hi to Alex first? And then we can go and see these books.” He replied, trying to get the small child to be polite and say hello to the older woman stood next to them.

“Hi Alex.” He said shyly, burying his head slightly into Spencer’s chest as he spoke, he knew the woman, but not as well as the rest of the team.

“Hello Henry, it’s good to see you again. You've grown since the last time!” She replied, big smile on her face to try and get him to come out of his shell a bit.

“Mama says I'm going to be big and strong like uncle Derek and uncle Aaron, and smart like uncle Spence.” He explained, looking proudly as he smiled at Alex.

“They’re the best people, but you know what, you’re every bit your Mama, and she’s very special.” Emily chimed in, looking at her favourite little boy. JJ smiled at Emily’s remark, taking a place next to the brunette to place a kiss on her cheek.

“I think it’s time we go and find these books!” Spencer spoke as he placed Henry back on his feet, the next moment he was being dragged up the stairs to the child’s bedroom, looking back at the adults with a look that asked for help. This made the whole room erupt in laughter.

“I give him 5 minutes and he’ll be calling for help!” Derek laughed out, hand resting on his chest as he breathed heavily.

“That child absolutely adores him.” Alex chuckled, taking a sip from her glass. As they began to settle into conversation, the doorbell rung once more, Emily leaving the room to go and see who had arrived.

She approached the door with a small pit in her stomach, she was getting nervous again, it was just past 5.30. Opening the door wide, she saw Sandy Jareau stood on the steps.

“Emily honey, it’s so good to see you!” the woman spoke cheerfully, sweeping the brunette into her arms for a warm embrace.

“Mrs Jareau, please come in! It's good to see you too, I know JJ has been excited to see you again.” Emily recalled, returning the embrace to her future mother-in-law.

“Emily, please call me Sandy, we are family after all.” She pulled back from the hug to walk into the foyer. “Your home is absolutely beautiful, and I am so glad you asked Jenny and Henry to join you here.” She continued, standing in front of the brunette.

“Thank you, Sandy. I couldn’t bear the thought of being in this giant house without the two of them, I know it’s quick but we are so happy here. We've really settled.” She explained, hoping that the older woman wasn’t judging their quick decision.

“Oh honey, you two are just catching up on lost time. As long as you are happy, then you do what you want.” She smiled warmly.

“JJ is in the kitchen, and Henry has stolen his uncle Spencer to show him his books. I’ll take you through and we can get you a drink before Henry realises you are here. We didn’t tell him, we thought you’d want to surprise him yourself.” Emily spoke proudly, leading the older woman through to where the rest of their guests congregated.

“Mom!” JJ exclaimed as she saw the older blonde woman walk into the kitchen beside her girlfriend. She made her way quickly towards her mother, wrapping her arms round her tightly as she fought to keep her tears at bay.

“Jenny, my darling girl.” the older woman returned the gesture, pulling her daughter close to her as they said hello for the first time in months.

“Mom, I'm so glad you came.” JJ murmured against the material of her mother's shirt, burying her head close.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world. You're looking well JJ.” she pulled away to look at the young blonde, letting a hand come up to her cheek to wipe away her tears.

“I’m doing good Mom, I’m happy.” She smiled, before stepping away from the woman.

“Mrs Jareau, it’s good to see you again! What can I get you to drink?” Penelope broke the silence, smiling towards the older woman of the group.

“Penelope darling, what have I told you, call me Sandy. Everyone can call me Sandy; we are all a family here! I will have a glass of white if there’s any going, thank you my dear.” She smiled cheerfully as she looked around at the other guests. Penelope busied herself once more, she was enjoying making everyone comfortable this evening, looking forward to the rest of the team, and the Ambassador to arrive so they could get the party fully underway. As Sandy introduced herself to Alex, and said her hellos to Derek and Penelope, Emily excused herself to go and find Henry and Spencer, the pair were too quiet for her liking. Climbing the stairs, she walked quietly towards the child’s room to find the two sat against his bed, Spencer reading to him about Greek gods. Emily smiled at the sight, not wanting to interrupt them. She knew the first time she had seen the young man with Henry that he himself was going to be an amazing father, she hoped that he would soon find his match. She let out a small cough, not wanting to burst the peaceful atmosphere that had fallen on the room.

“Henry baby, we have a surprise for you downstairs, do you want to come and see?” Emily smiled warmly at the child, seeing his face light up at the news.

“What is it, what is it, Emmy?!” He cried out, getting up and running towards the brunette.

“Well, it wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I told you would it! Come here little man, do you want a piggyback ride?” Emily chuckled lightly at the small boy, crouching down for him to grasp onto her shoulders and wrap his legs around her waist. Spencer moved off the floor, placing the book back on the shelf and moving out of the door with the other two.

“Spencer, that was so sweet of you to read to him.” Emily mused, glancing over at the man walking beside her.

“He can’t read the big words yet; we are getting there though. And I love reading to him, he gets this look on his face when he finds something fascinating, I can’t help but continue.” he smiled, shrugging his shoulder slightly. They both made their way downstairs and towards the kitchen. Emily almost dropped the small child when he screamed in her ear.

“Gramma Sandy!” He shouted, wriggling free from Emily’s hold on his legs, dropping to the floor and running straight towards the older blonde woman.

“Henry darling, try not to deafen poor Emily! Come here young man, I think I need one of those special hugs!” She swiftly lifted the small child into her arms, kissing him on the side of his head as she pulled him close.

“Gramma, I’ve missed you soooo much!” he squealed out in excitement, burying his head in the woman’s neck.

“I’ve missed you too Henry, but I'm here now, and I have a present for you. Now, a little birdy told me you liked reading.” She popped the small child down on his feet and made for her bag, pulling out a neatly wrapped present and passed it to him. Henry tore the paper open, his eyes lighting up as he pulled out a book about dinosaurs. The rest of the adults in the room started laughing at his reaction, Spencer broke out into a smile when he saw it was another science-based book. Just as the laughter died down, the doorbell rang again. JJ made her way to the door this time, answering it and seeing Hotch and Rossi stood before her, both carrying a box.

“Hi guys! Come in, please. We were all just getting settled in the kitchen. Can I take anything from you?” She greeted the pair, trying to eye up exactly what the boxes contained.

“We’ve got it covered Jayje, just a little housewarming gift for you two. This place is amazing by the way, we’ve got our bags in the car so I’ll drop these in the kitchen and run and grab them.” Rossi had a cheeky grin on his face, he was clearly going to try and cause some trouble tonight. All that could be heard from the entrance to the house was the raucous laughter coming from the kitchen, smiling back at the men, she led them to the room.

“Finally, you two arrive! Um, what have you got there Dave?” Emily piped up, clutching her belly from laughing so much.

“A little housewarming gift for you ladies, you might want to get a couple out for tonight though, this stuff is absolute heaven!” He spoke cheerfully, placing the box down on the island counter in front of the brunette. Emily opened it to find several bottles of 2006 Chateau Mouton Rothschild cabernet sauvignon, one of the best red wines she herself had tasted. She had actually visited the vineyard where it was produced when she was hiding from Doyle, allowing herself one luxury whilst she was pretending to be dead. Why the year 2006, she had no idea. She looked up at Rossi with a shocked look on her face.

“David Rossi, this is like $250 a bottle, what the hell were you thinking?!” she was almost angry at the older man. Her question was just earned a laugh from him, and a great big smile on his face, he almost looked smug.

“Walk with me Emily, I have a question to ask you.” he finally spoke, walking out of the kitchen towards the front entrance.

“Rossi, what are you playing at, we can’t accept that gift, that’s like $2000 worth of wine in there!” She demanded an answer from the man as he walked out of the door and towards his car to collect his and Hotch’s go-bags.

“Emily Prentiss, you are like a niece to me, almost like a daughter I suppose. You will accept the gift because I know it’s one of your favourite wines, and plus, I know the guy so it didn’t cost me anywhere near as much as you think, not that that matters. 2006 was the year that you joined the BAU, and if it wasn’t for that, we wouldn’t be having this celebration tonight. So please, take the wine, we can have some of it tonight, and you can save the rest for your wedding when it comes.” the older man explained, earning a sweet smile from the brunette. She pulled the man into her arms, hugging him close.

“You smug bastard, Rossi. I love you; you know that?” She pulled away, questioning the old man.

“I love you too my dear girl. Now help me take these bags inside. We have a party to get to after all!” As they both turned to walk towards the door, Emily heard a car door shut and the tap of high heels against stone. She turned on her heels to see her mother walking up the drive to the house.

“Mother?” She asked, not knowing whether she was seeing things in the low light of the evening.

“Emily darling, I’m so sorry I'm late!” the older brunette woman apologised, walking quickly towards Emily.

“Don’t worry about it, Hotch and Rossi just turned up. It's so good to see you.” she breathed, as her mother stopped in front of her. Now, the ambassador had never been one for showing affection, whether that was with her late husband, or towards her daughter. She hadn’t given Emily a hug since she was 13 years old, even after the whole Doyle situation. So, when she opened her arms for Emily, the brunette almost fell on her knees in shock. Emily began to cry immediately at the gesture, closing the space between them and wrapping her arms around the older woman.

“Emily, I want you to know how sorry I am, for everything. I've had a lot of time to think, and I know that I wasn’t the easiest person to be raised by, and I know I failed at a lot of things, but I really want to make it up to you. I want to be involved in your life, and I can only begin to hope you accept.” her mother choked out with her admission as Emily let her chin rest on the woman’s shoulder, still sobbing lightly.

“Mom please, you don’t need to apologise. I know I was a pain in the ass sometimes, and I understand that it wasn’t easy having to do all your work and raise me at the same time. I want you to be involved, I want you there to witness me marry that beautiful woman, I want you to be a grandmother to Henry and any future children that we may have. We both want you there, I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love you.” Emily trying her hardest to talk over her sobs, accepting her mother’s apology, and welcoming her into their little family with open arms.

“I love you too my sweet girl, and I wouldn’t miss any of it for the world.” She spoke softly, pulling away to wipe her daughters tears away, before reaching up to her own cheek to do the same. Just as the two women began to walk towards the open door, JJ appeared.

“Emily baby, are you okay?” you could hear the worry in her voice as she saw the shine on the brunette’s cheeks from her tears.

“JJ, I'm wonderful.” she smiled back at the blonde, quickly closing the distance between them and inviting her mother into their home.

“Elizabeth, it’s lovely to see you again.” JJ smiled warmly, trying to suppress her nerves as she held out her hand for the older woman to shake.

“Jennifer darling, family don’t shake hands. Come here.” She stated, before wrapping her arms around the blonde. JJ looked shocked at the gesture, before returning it. JJ reminded herself to ask Emily what had happened outside when they were alone later this evening. Another round of laughter broke the attention of the three women, Emily speaking first.

“Everyone’s here JJ, Mother, let me introduce you to everyone, it’s been a while since they last saw you.” she led the older brunette towards the kitchen, JJ close by her side as she slipped her hand into hers. “Everyone, I’m sure you remember my mother. Mom, you remember Hotch, Rossi, Derek, Penelope, Spencer, Alex, and this is Sandy and Henry.” She pointed at each person when she said their names, seeing Henry hide behind Sandy as she got to him.

“Sandy, you must be Jennifer’s mother, it’s lovely to meet you.” Elizabeth smiled warmly, walking to the older blonde.

“Likewise, Mrs Prentiss. I was hopeful that we would meet tonight.” she returned the smile.

“You can call me Elizabeth, Sandy. So formal for family members.” She chuckled, bringing her hand up to touch Sandy’s shoulder as she spoke.

“Of course, Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth made eye contact with the small blonde child attempting to hide behind the adults. “You must be Henry, I’m Emily’s Mom. You can call me Lizzie if you want.” she spoke softly, trying to reassure the child that she was safe and meant well.

“Hi Lizzie” he spoke nervously, slowly being nudged forward to the older brunette by Spencer. She crouched down so she was level with the boy.

“It’s lovely to meet you Henry, I’ve heard so much about you.” she said smiling warmly as the boy approached her closer.

“I’ve heard about you too; my Mama was excited to see you.” Henry spoke politely, whilst Elizabeth turned to JJ, seeing the blonde woman smiling back at her. Henry drew closer to Elizabeth, his confidence building, before wrapping his arms around her. Elizabeth let out a small laugh, and pulled the small child closer to her. Emily and JJ stood there taking in the sight, never in a million years did Emily think her mother would be capable of this kind of affection towards any child, but the fact that it was her future grandchild made Emily’s heart soar with happiness.

Henry pulled away, “Does this mean I have another gramma?” He turned to question his mom and Emily.

“If you want her to be gramma, then you can have another gramma. You can call her whatever you want baby.” JJ smiled, looking up at her own mother in search of acceptance, Elizabeth and Emily doing the same, and seeing the older blonde nod.

“That’s so cool, I have 3 grammas now! Can I call you something else, I am going to get confused with having 3 of you.” he questioned the older woman in front of him.

“Of course you can Henry, what do you think about Amma? It's close to gramma, but you won’t confuse us all.” She replied, trying to help him decide.

“I like Amma!” he exclaimed, before turning around to his Mom again. “Now I have Gramma M at Daddy’s, Gramma Sandy and Amma Lizzie! Mama I have so many grammas!” he cried out with joy, making the whole group laugh.

* * *

The party got underway, Penelope serving drinks left rght and center as everyone was chatting away. Soon after Elizabeth arrived, they had gotten the food set up and retreated to the garden, where there was a dressed-up table and banners hanging from the windows. Emily and Derek had held back inside the house, to sneakily retrieve the ring box from her best friend. She was going to pull Sandy to one side and ask for her blessing before she proposed, knowing it was the right thing to do. Once they’d joined everyone for the festivities outside, they all sat eating and drinking, Henry perched on his uncle Aaron’s lap as he questioned him about dinosaurs. Luckily, he knew plenty because Jack had taken an interest in them at his age too. He also had been begged to promise a boy’s sleepover when they had a weekend off, JJ and Emily laughing at the look on Hotch’s face as he gave in to the nagging and agreed. As they all sat, full from their food, Emily managed to coax Derek into helping her carry plates in and get them piled into the dishwasher, washing up any dishes and glasses that wouldn’t fit, and made another round of drinks for everyone. Sandy Jareau entered the kitchen area to refill Henry’s cup, Derek made an excuse and left her and Emily alone.

“Sandy, can I ask you something?” Emily asked, feeling the nerves spark in her body as she spoke.

“Yes dear.” she replied, smiling sweetly at the brunette. Emily took a deep breath, before she began to speak again, “Sandy, you know that Jennifer is the love of my life, and I would do absolutely anything to make her happy, and to make sure that Henry is happy and looked after. I had planned to do this in private, just me and JJ but I thought that she would want her family and friends closest to witness what I have planned.” she mumbled, trying not to stray from her question, “Sandy, I want to ask your permission--” before Emily could finish her sentence, Sandy lifted a finger and spoke.

“Emily honey, it’s sweet of you to think you have to ask for my blessing to marry Jenny, but you needn’t ask. You had my blessing the moment I saw the way you two looked at each other at the wedding, I knew from that second that you two were meant to be together. You just both needed to figure out how to tell one another, so I didn’t meddle, despite how tempting it was! I just want the two of you to be happy.” she chuckled, in an attempt to ease some of Emily’s nerves she could clearly see, pulling the brunette in for a hug as she finished talking.

Emily let out a sigh of relief, “Thank you Sandy, it means the world to me to have her by my side, and I want that for the rest of my life. Do you think she’ll be okay with me doing it this evening?” she asked, pulling away from the older blonde.

“When JJ was growing up, after Roselyn died, we fell apart as a family. Very few people get a chance at finding another family like the one you guys have here. I think she would be absolutely delighted; she would certainly want those closest to see what will be one of the happiest moments of her life.” She smiled warmly, squeezing Emily’s hand in reassurance before making her way back out to the garden where everyone was sat.

Emily had hidden the box in one of the drawers in the kitchen for when she’d need it that evening. She opened it and smiled at the sight. This was it, she thought. She took yet another deep breath before placing the box in her pocket, and walking out to join her family. They were all sat around the table, Emily asked them all to stand for a toast, to celebrate their move. Garcia, disappeared into the kitchen before everyone took their positions, returning with two bottles of champagne and several glasses, pouring them and distributing one to each person. Emily took JJ’s hand in her free one, pulling her to stand in front of the group with her.

“I’d like to thank everyone for joining us tonight, to celebrate moving into our home. Penelope, I can’t thank you enough for organising this, because I would’ve pulled my hair out just at the thought.” everyone chuckled before letting her continue, “Looking back 6 months ago, I never would have thought this would be my life, I have everything I could ever want in this world. A beautiful girlfriend, who finally realised we belonged together, an adorable little man that I'm happy to call my son, and a wonderful family I get to share all of this with. Sandy, I am so grateful that you were able to join us this evening, I know it made Jennifer happy to have you here. Mom, I know we’ve had our troubles, but I am glad that we can give it another chance, because I wouldn’t want you to miss any of this. JJ, my darling, my princess. When I sent you that letter confessing my feelings, my heart was in my stomach the whole week I waited for your reply, only to be overjoyed with the fact that you felt the same. I have pictured this moment in my mind for 6 years, and now we are finally here, I never want to let it go. I love you so much Jen.” Emily pulled her hand away from Jen, passing her glass to Sandy and reached into her pocket.

“JJ, you are my soulmate, the love of my life, and you make me so unbelievably happy. From the moment I met you, you have surprised me, distracted me, captivated me, and challenged me in a way no other human ever has. I fall in love with you more and more every day. I fell in love with how you saw the world, and it was through those eyes that I saw what I was missing, I saw home.” Emily got down on one knee, and saw Jen’s eyes light up. “Jennifer Jareau, will you marry me?” she opened the box and held her breath, waiting for the blonde to respond.

JJ dropped down on her knees before Emily, “Yes Emily, of course I will baby. I love you so much.” JJ exclaimed, grabbing Emily’s face and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Penelope screamed out with joy, and an applause echoed around them. Derek whooped, jumping in the air with excitement, almost knowing Spencer and Henry over as he did. Sandy and Elizabeth looked at each other, happiness making their hearts swell as they watched their daughters. Emily pulled away from JJ, “I love you too Jennifer, so much.” she plucked the ring from the box as JJ held out her hand, sliding it onto her finger. It fit perfectly. They both stared down at the sight, then looked back up at each other, eyes full of love and promise. As they moved to stand up again, the pair were almost knocked over by Penelope hugging them both, then being followed by the whole group. They all stood there giving their congratulations to the two happy women, Henry wiggling his way in between the blonde and the brunette. As they began to separate, Emily lifted the small boy onto her hip.

“Emmy does this mean you’re going to be my Mama too?” He asked excited, almost shouting.

“Yes baby, you’re stuck with me now!” Emily joked, earning laughs from the group.

“Emmy, can I call you Mommy, and then Mama will be Mama and you will be Mommy.” he spoke proudly, looking up at the brunette.

“I would love that Henry, as long as you’re happy to call me that, then I am happy baby.” Emily choked at her son’s statement, trying to hold back the tears swelling in her eyes. She looked over to her fiancée, to see JJ crying.

“JJ baby, are you okay?” she looked concerned.

“Emily, I am so happy, and hearing him say he wants to call you Mommy, it makes me feel so content, I finally have my little family.” she spoke softly, smiling warmly at the brunette. Emily pulled her in for a hug, Henry wrapping his arms around both women as they stood there together, full of happiness.

The two women were distracted from their embrace, by Penelope announcing that she was getting some more drinks ready, scurrying into the kitchen and dragging Derek with her to help. Sandy took the opportunity to pull her daughter to one side.

“JJ, congratulations honey. I'm so happy for you two. I wanted to let you know that she asked for my blessing. Which makes me glad to have brought this with me.” Sandy mused, reaching into her purse to pull out a little box. “This was your great grandmothers; it was passed to your grandmother and then to me to pass onto my daughter. I think this would be perfect.” She passed the box to JJ, who opened it to reveal a silver band, with 4 diamonds sat on top. Her grandmother’s engagement ring she recalled. It looked beautiful in the light of the sun setting in the sky, her mother must have had it cleaned and polished before she made the journey.

“Mom why are you giving this to me?” She looked a little confused, glancing up at her mother.

“Because I think it’s about time it was used. I think it’s Emily’s size, but you can always get it resized.” the older blonde explained, looking eagerly at her daughter. A smile broke out on JJ’s face, taking in what her Mom was saying.

“You think she’ll like it?” JJ asked.

“I know it’s a little old fashioned, and traditional, but I think it would look beautiful on her.” She answered truthfully. JJ nodded at the response, closing the box and looking up at her mother before pulling her in for a hug.

“Thank you, Mom, this means so much.” she spoke softly, pulling back and began to search for where her fiancée had disappeared off to. As if she read her thoughts, Emily reappeared from the doorway, walking over to the blonde. Sandy made herself scarce, giving the women a moment alone.

“What you got there beautiful?” Emily questioned, pointing at the box in JJ’s hand.

“My mom just gave this to me.” JJ opened the box, pulling the ring from its snug seat and took Emily’s hand in her own.

“Emily Prentiss, will you do me the honour of being my wife?” JJ asked, looking the brunette in the eye as she spoke.

“Jennifer Jareau, of course I will.” She smiled at her girl, before JJ slipped the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.

* * *

The party rolled into the early hours of the next morning, Sandy and Elizabeth had the pleasure to put Henry to bed, Elizabeth taking the role of his Amma comfortably as she was welcomed into the family. The two older women had departed just before midnight, but not before making plans to meet for lunch before Sandy left to go back to Pennsylvania, which made JJ and Emily happy to hear. Elizabeth had also revealed to her daughter that she had made the decision to begin decreasing her workload in order to spend more time with her family, much to Emily’s delight. She had also revealed that she would no longer have to travel for her job, taking any international meetings over video call. She had taken the first step in making an effort to be more involved in their lives, Emily knowing how much of a sacrifice it was for her mother.

The two women were in a blissful state of happiness. Penelope had demanded that she be in charge of planning the wedding, pulling both mother-of-brides to one side to arrange a meeting so they could both be involved in the planning, whilst Emily and JJ sat back laughing until their bellies hurt. Rossi was red wine drunk, which was hilarious, rambling about the good old days, and Ringo. Hotch had actually let himself enjoy the night, having more than enough alcohol to really relax and he was actually smiling so much that his cheeks hurt. Derek and Penelope kept sneaking away together, Emily assumed it was to speak about their roles of maid and man of honour. Spencer and Alex chatted away to each other, Spencer feeling buzzed from the alcohol he had consumed and began spouting film facts, much to Alex’s delight because it turned out she was just as big a movie nerd than he was. They had all retired to the family room to get comfortable, Spencer taking control of the music system and started playing some tunes that shocked the whole team. Not that Arctic Monkeys wasn’t a good choice, it just wasn’t what they expected from him at all. JJ stood up when ‘I bet you look good on the dancefloor’ began playing, which Emily was slightly surprised she knew all the words to. JJ had pulled her up to dance with her, ending in raucous laughter falling from the group as Emily was head banging and screaming the lyrics, before tumbling to the floor when Spencer bumped into her. Hotch then took his turn putting some music on, making a fine choice with Pink Floyd. Emily fist bumped him when he’d put it on, she could relate to him in their taste of music. They all sat chatting over the music that was playing quietly, reminiscing old memories of their bar nights out, and old cases. Before long, it was 2am, they were all well and truly hammered from the amount of alcohol they had consumed, and JJ was slowly falling asleep against her fiancée's shoulder.

“I think it’s about time we head to bed you guys. Derek and Pen have already agreed to share a room tonight, that leave’s three more rooms. I’ve put a camp bed up in one of them so you can fight between you who shares, I'm too tired to make any more decisions tonight!” Emily declared, looking around her to her family, feeling the blonde move against her.

“I don’t mind sharing, and I don’t care who with.” Alex piped up, looking exhausted herself.

“Neither do I, guess that means we are bunking together Blake.” Spencer chimed in, moving to get up from his seat.

“Thank you, for tonight. This has been the best night of my life, a special mention to Ms Jareau here, but I honestly couldn’t have done it without you guys. Penelope you are an angel for planning it all, and you will be suitable awarded. But right now, I need my bed and I need my girl cuddled up to me, before we get awoken by the little blonde monster.” Emily spoke happily, hearing an ‘Aww’ come from Penelope and Alex.

“You two pretty ladies are most welcome, and I will be sure to collect on whatever you have planned for me. Come on my chocolate hunk, we need to get our beauty sleep!” She signalled to Derek, who was lifting himself from the couch.

“Your beautiful enough baby girl, come on.” he laughed and walked towards the doorway of the room, before the two disappeared from sight.

“So, who wants to bet that those two are together?” JJ joked, looking around at the people stood in front of her.

“I’ll take that bet, there’s definitely something going on there.” Spencer said quietly, Emily being stood right next to him heard exactly what he’d said and burst out laughing.

“Well, if Spencer has noticed it, then there’s gotta be!” she choked out between laughs. Hotch just smiled, thinking to himself that that’s another hurdle they’ll have to cross when it comes to it. Rossi was too busy laughing to respond. The group made their way upstairs, Emily turning everything off as she went and they all went to their rooms, wishing everyone a good night.

JJ and Emily settled in their own room, both being too tired to do anything other than cuddle up in each other's arms.

“I know I had some really sexy things planned for you tonight, but I am so tired baby.” JJ spoke softly against the brunette’s chest. She felt and heard Emily let out a small laugh,

“Ms Jareau, I will collect soon I promise. For now, I just want to feel you close to me as we fall into a deep drunken sleep.” Emily murmured.

“I want to be a Prentiss, Em. I want to take your last name.” JJ spoke again, almost a whisper this time, although Emily still heard her.

“Are you sure baby, we can always hypenate, I really don’t mind.” Emily reasoned with the blonde, not wanting her to feel pressured to take her last name.

“Emily, all I’ve thought about since that I opened your letter is being married to you. I want to be Mrs Jennifer Prentiss, and that’s not going to change. I love you, and I want everyone to know I am yours and you are mine.” JJ revealed, speaking confidently to her fiancée.

“I love you too, the future Mrs Prentiss.” she finished, smiling brightly, pressing a soft kiss to JJ lips. The pair were overcome by their slightly drunken haze, falling into a deep sleep entwined in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This honestly made me tear up writing this... working on the next chapter now <3 Stay tuned!


	16. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two women begin to plan their wedding, trying to get their whole family involved in some way or another. Will comes over for dinner and Emily and JJ spend some intimate moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this chapter, I know it's been a few days so please forgive me! I hope you enjoy, this one's for you Kelsey!

10am the next morning, the group was found stood around the marble island in the kitchen, each one nursing a hangover with a cup of coffee. JJ had rung her mom and Elizabeth to invite them over for breakfast, both of which had accepted. Poor Spencer looked the worst out of all of them, having slipped quietly through the house, hair standing on end and not even bothering to change out of his pyjamas as he walked into the kitchen, the group having to stifle their laughs at the sight of the young man. Spencer had probably matched everyone drink for drink last night, at least he had enjoyed himself and celebrated in style. Henry had woken Emily and JJ for a cuddle at 9, thankful that he hadn’t gotten up 6 like he usually did. 

JJ and Emily set about making breakfast for everyone, ranging from French toast to bacon and eggs, accommodating everyone’s hangover choices. Their mothers had turned up and agreed to take Henry out into the garden to play whilst the others in the group hung around in the kitchen to help cook. Although it was March, the air outside was still and the sun shone down from the sky. They all sat outside with their plates, enjoying more coffee and chat about their night. 

“So, have you guys got any idea when you’d like to have the wedding?” Elizabeth spoke up, wondering how long she was going to have to wait to see her daughter get married. 

“We haven’t spoken about it, but I'm sure we can both agree that it’ll be nice when the weather is warmer, maybe middle of summer?” Emily revealed, looking at her blonde fiancée sat next to her for her input. 

“June could be nice Emily, but I'm happy to do it whenever as long as it happens!” JJ smiled at the brunette before turning to Penelope. “Pen does that give you enough time to start planning?” she questioned her best friend. 

“JJ honey, I could organise for you two to get married next week if that’s what you wanted! 3 months is plenty of time, but we need to get started right away!” she revelled in the idea of her next project. 

“Emily, Jennifer, I have a friend who owns a vineyard on the outskirts of D.C. It’s just an idea, but if you’re interested, I can make the call.” Rossi chimed in, smiling at the two women opposite him. 

“It sounds lovely Rossi; we can put it on the list. If we are making lists, we need to find someone to marry us, outfits, entertainment and catering and last of all accommodating all of us.” Emily rattled off the list. 

“An old friend of mine owns a catering company, I can give you his number.” Reid spoke softly, his head still pounding from the hangover. 

“Brilliant, thanks Spence.” JJ smiled at the young man. 

“JJ honey, me and Elizabeth would be delighted if we could join you girls dress shopping. I think it would be a good idea if we left Hotch in charge of tuxes, he always has had good taste.” Sandy spoke up from her position at the table, having the small child cuddled up to her on her lap. 

“Hotch I've been meaning to ask you something actually.” Emily disclosed, looking down at her hands before looking up to her boss. “You’re not only my boss, you’re a very good friend of mine. And since I joined the BAU you’ve almost been like a fatherly figure to me, and I appreciate that very much. I was wondering if you would give me away, seeing as my own father is not here to do so.” she was nervous to ask, knowing that Hotch wasn’t exactly one of the most personal people she knew. A few seconds past, she had been staring at her hands for too long, she glanced up to look at the older man, seeing his eyes shining with tears and he was smiling brightly back at her. 

“Emily, I would love nothing more than to be involved in your wedding, of course I will.” he was still smiling back at her. 

Emily let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding in, “Oh thank god, thank you Aaron, it really means a lot. I know you’re more like a brother to me than a father, but I honestly couldn’t think of a better person to give me away.” she spoke happily, voice full of relief from his acceptance. 

“So, Hotch is giving Emily away! That's so exciting!” Penelope babbled, making everyone smile. 

“Derek what kind of dress are you going to wear?” Spencer quipped; the look Derek’s face was absolutely priceless. 

“Pretty boy, I might be the ‘man of honour’, but I can tell you now, you will never catch me dead in a dress!” he spoke sarcastically. 

“Derek, didn’t I tell you, you have to wear a dress. It's my wedding day after all.” Emily replied, face dead serious. Hotch and JJ were trying their hardest to suppress their giggles at the look that washed over Derek’s face when Emily spoke. 

“Prentiss, you have got to be kidding me. I can’t wear a dress!” he shook his head, how gullible was this guy Emily thought to herself. 

“Dude, you can’t seriously think I'd make you wear a dress?! With those muscles; you’d look ridiculous!” Emily was almost crying laughing at this point as she struggled to get her words out. 

“Oh my god, you’d look like John Cena when he did that skit with Jimmy Fallon!” JJ croaked out between laughs. 

At this point, Spencer had fallen off his chair and was kneeling on the floor, Hotch, Rossi, Elizabeth and Sandy had confused looks on their faces, not knowing what JJ was talking about, but still finding the whole conversation funny. Derek was relieved to say the least, joining in laughing with the rest of his friends. Once the laughter had died down, they got back to planning what else they needed to do. 

“We need to find someone to officiate the wedding, I would offer to do it but as a maid of honour, I think I'll be too busy!” Penelope expressed, looking a little sad to realise that she wouldn’t be able to do that as well. 

“Actually, I was ordained last year to marry a friend, I could always do it?” Rossi piped up, not wanting to overstep. 

“That would be awesome, we could have everyone involved in the wedding in some capacity!” JJ spoke excitedly, looking at her fiancée for approval. 

“I like that idea, I'd rather family did it and not some random person who doesn’t know us.” Emily added. 

“So, everyone has a part except for Spencer, but we can find something pretty boy. Maybe you can walk down with Henry?” Derek mused, looking over at the young man. 

“Well, I was hoping Spence might give me away...” JJ revealed quietly, her and Emily had spoken about it earlier that morning when the brunette had told JJ she was going to ask Hotch. 

“Y- You want me to give you away?” Spencer stuttered; he wasn’t sure how to take the information. He’d never been more than a guest in a wedding, so this was completely new to him. 

“Yeah, you’re like a little brother to me Spence, we both want you involved, and I couldn’t ask anyone else, it wouldn’t feel right if it wasn’t you.” JJ explained, hoping her friend would accept the offer. 

“Jayje, I don’t know what to say. I mean yes obviously, it would be an honour, but I would’ve thought you’d want your Mom to do it.” Spencer recalled; her mother had given her away at the wedding with Will. 

“My Mom gave me away last time, and I know that she would be more than happy to let you do it. It’d mean the world to me Spence.” she smiled warmly at her young friend. 

“I got the privilege last time, and although it was special then, this is even more so. She’s marrying her soulmate; she needs someone special to walk her down the aisle and give her away my dear.” Sandy shared, trying to reassure Spencer that she was okay with the idea. 

“I’d love nothing more JJ, thank you so much for giving me the opportunity to be involved.” Spencer thanked his friend, giving her a big smile to show his appreciation. 

The group got on with their morning, hanging around for a couple more hours before they each went their own ways, leaving Emily, JJ and Henry to spend some time together. Henry was thrilled with the idea of his two favourite women getting married, excited that he was going to be involved in the wedding too. He asked when he could tell Daddy about it, JJ just looked at Emily with a concerned look on her face. 

“Well Daddy’s coming to pick you up this evening, maybe we should have dinner with him and we can discuss it?” JJ explained, looking over at the brunette for approval, when she saw Emily nod, the nerves stormed her body. 

“JJ it’ll be okay, he probably knows already anyway. Drop him a text with our address and tell him he’s invited for dinner. I can go and get some groceries and I will cook, that leaves you plenty of time to relax and spend time with your boy before we go back to work.” Emily smiled warmly at her girl, knowing that this wasn’t easy for the blonde. She could tell she was nervous, and she was going to do everything she could to make sure the evening went as smoothly as possible. 

The afternoon had been spent lounging around the house, watching a couple of films and Emily had popped out to the grocery store. She had set up in the kitchen, she’d decided to get steaks for dinner, knowing it would be a good choice for all of them. Will had accepted the dinner invitation and was arriving at 5.30, meanwhile JJ was soaking in the bath whilst Henry was sat at the island in the kitchen watching his favourite brunette prepare their food. 

“You excited to see your Dad Henry?” Emily asked the small boy. 

“Yes Emmy, I don’t want to leave you and Mama though.” he looked sad as he spoke. 

“Hey, why don’t you want to go to Daddy’s baby?” she questioned carefully, not wanting to upset him. 

“I love Daddy, but I like it here. I know you and Mama have to go to work, so I have to go and stay with Daddy till you get back. I wish I could stay here all the time, and then see Daddy at the weekends.” he revealed, Emily just letting out a sigh at the information. 

“I know little man; I wish we could keep you here all the time with us too. But we can’t leave you here when we go away for work, maybe it’ll change in the future, but for now we have to do it. I love you baby, you know that don’t you?” she smiled warmly at the small child, not wanting to come across too harsh but in reality, it was the only way he would understand why he couldn’t live with them fulltime. 

“I know Emmy, maybe when you and Mama are married, I can come and stay more. I know you love me; I love you lots and lots too Mommy.” he jumped off his chair, and ran towards the brunette to give her a hug. She lifted him up into her arms to return the hug, feeling him nuzzle into her chest. She loved that he felt he could call her Mommy, it made her heart swell with happiness. 

“Now little guy, I think Mama has had enough time in the bath, it won’t be long before your Daddy is here. Can you go and find her for me baby?” Emily gave him a task, hoping it would distract him from feeling sad about leaving this evening. 

“Maybe she fallen asleep in the tub! I'll go find out!” He exclaimed, running off when the older woman had put him back on his feet, leaving her to chuckle to herself. 

Upstairs in their bathroom, JJ was drying herself off after her bath. Henry came storming in, opening the door wide as he walked in. 

“Mama, Mommy said it won’t be long before Daddy is here, and you’re still naked! Can't let Daddy see you in your birthday suit, hurry up and get dressed!” Henry explained, covering his eyes with his hands as his mother stood before him. 

“Henry you’re a cheeky monkey, I'm literally about to get dressed! Has Mommy burnt the kitchen down yet?” JJ joked, hoping Emily was at least capable of grilling a couple of steaks off and steaming some veggies without causing chaos. 

“Mama!” he giggled, “I’m gonna tell Mommy you said that!” he cried out laughing at his mother’s joke, turning to run out of the door. 

“Oh, don’t tell her I said that!” JJ blurted out, knowing that Emily would get her own back if she heard the blonde was badmouthing her cooking skills, again. She ran out of the room, still nude to chase her son but finding he had disappeared. 

“Those two are as thick as thieves.” She said to herself, chuckling at the thought of her son and her fiancée whispering and giggling to each other like they had been earlier that day, announcing that JJ was not allowed to know what they were talking about, it was a secret. 

She hurried getting dressed and put minimal makeup on, before jogging down the stairs to find her son, hoping he hadn’t let slip her earlier comment. As she approached the kitchen, she heard old rock and roll music through the speakers and heard Emily and Henry laughing. She snuck towards the doorway, not wanting to intrude on their moment, smiling at what she saw. The pair were dancing to the music, Emily trying her hardest to do the moves to ‘Jailhouse Rock’ whilst Henry just flailing his arms and legs around trying to copy the older woman. JJ had to stifle her laughs watching her fiancée try and dance, secretly hoping she knew some other moves that would be appropriate for their wedding. Emily picked the young boy up, swinging with him against her body in time with the beat, Henry throwing his head back in laughter. 

“I hope you know another dance for our wedding night babe.” JJ joked, watching the brunette’s head snap towards her. Emily laughed in response, placing Henry on his feet before sauntering over to the blonde. 

“I have many moves you are yet to see Ms Jareau, maybe I'll show you some tonight.” Emily purred in her ear, quiet enough so that the blonde child didn’t overhear. Just as JJ opened her mouth to reply, the doorbell rang. She tensed at the sound, knowing that Will was on the other side of the door, and that she could no longer hide in her happy little bubble the three of them had. 

“Jen baby, it’s going to be fine. I'll still love you no matter what happens.” She punctuated her sentence with a kiss to the blonde’s cheek and a squeeze to one hip as she moved to walk to the door. 

JJ took a deep breathe before she flipped the lock, and swung the door open. Will was stood on the step, bottle of wine in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. 

“Evening Jayje, thanks for inviting me over for dinner. Love the house by the way, it’s huge!” he smiled warmly as JJ moved aside to allow him to enter. 

“Hi Will, it’s good to see you. Come through to the kitchen, dinner won’t be long.” she replied politely, intending on keeping a peaceful atmosphere that evening. He walked behind her the whole way, as they entered the room Henry set eyes on his father. 

“Hi Daddy! Emily’s cooking steak for dinner!” he exclaimed, running over to hug his Dad. 

“Hey little man, it’s good to see you! I hope you’ve enjoyed yourself. Hi Emily, this is for you.” He passed her the bottle of wine, leaning in to kiss her cheek in greeting. “JJ these are for you.” He turned to the blonde and passed her the flowers. “A housewarming gift, I guess. I hope you’re both settled in well.” he mused. 

“Thank you Will, but how did you know that we were here together?” Emily questioned, trying to be polite but wondering how he had obtained the information. 

“Come on guys, I'm a cop. I know the area, and no offense Jayje, there’s no way you could afford somewhere like this on your own. And I'm also going to guess that this dinner was just a way to make me comfortable for you guys to tell me you’re together. Don't worry, I'm not going to cause a scene, I’m just glad you’re finally happy JJ.” his thick accent could be hard to decipher at times, but the two women understood every word he spoke. He smiled sweetly, trying to get his point across that he really meant well. The two women exchanged a look, then smiled as their gaze turned back to the man stood in front of them. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell you sooner, but we didn’t really know what to say. Thank you for making it easier on the both of us. And I guess we should actually tell you that we are engaged.” JJ revealed, eyes peering down at the blonde child clutching onto his father's leg. 

“Congratulations, I knew it wouldn’t take long for you guys to see sense. When's the wedding, or have you not got that far yet?” he asked, seeming happy about the news. 

“Thank you Will, and we’ve just set a date, June 16th, we thought it’d be nice to have it when the weather is good.” Emily exulted, happy to reveal the information. 

“That’s a great idea, I'll make sure I'm not on call so you can enjoy your honeymoon in peace and quiet.” he joked, and if that didn’t make Emily and JJ feel reassured that he really was okay with the reveal of their relationship, then nothing would. 

“We both appreciate that Will, thank you.” JJ approved, turning to the brunette, “How long will dinner be baby?” she asked. 

“It’ll be about 5 minutes; the table is already laid, just got to get everything plated up.” She smiled warmly at the blonde, 

“I’ll go and get Henry washed up; we won’t be long.” Will piped up, trying to help in any way he can. 

“Thanks, Will. I’m just going to help Em plate up.” JJ returned, turning to join her fiancée in dishing up the food. 

“I did not expect that at all, I at least thought he’d be a little bit pissed. But then he offered to take Henry for the week after the wedding, and now I’m just wondering why he’s being so nice.” JJ offered, thankful that the brunette stood close next to her so she didn’t have to hold it in. 

“I told you it would be okay, like he said he kinda expected it. We all love you Jayje, and I know he is your past, but he still cares about you, and it seems to me that he is going to try as hard as he can to get on with this and be happy for you. It’s a good thing, I promise you.” Emily smiled warmly at the blonde, returning to finish her job. Once Henry and Will had returned, they all went and took a place at the dining table, JJ pouring herself, Emily and Will a glass of wine to go with their meal, whilst Henry tucked in eagerly. 

“Emily, this is delicious. I can’t thank you enough for inviting me over tonight. I actually have something I want to tell you guys, seeing as we are sharing good news.” Will looked at the brunette and then back at JJ before continuing, “I’ve started dating someone, Vanessa, she’s awesome and I really like her. She just transferred from New York to the department, and we hit it off.” he revealed, taking another bite of his food as he finished. 

“That’s great Will, I’m glad you found someone that makes you happy, she sounds lovely.” JJ spoke happily, and actually did feel happy for the man, he was able to move on from their failed relationship, she no longer felt so guilty for what had happened between the two of them. The group finished off their meals, enjoying talk about the upcoming wedding, how Henry had settled into the new home well and was due to start school the following year and how work for the 3 adults had been, Emily talking mainly about her excitement to go back to the BAU, Will approving and saying he knew she’d never be able to stay away. He had accepted that JJ loved what she did, helping the families of victims that they had dealt with and bringing monsters to justice was her calling and she was damn good at it. Once they were round the kitchen island again, having cleaned up after dinner, it was time for Henry and Will to leave. 

“I love you Mama, will see you soon?” a tired Henry asked. 

“Yes baby, we will see you next weekend if we don’t have a case. I love you more, we are going to miss you.” She crouched down to hug her son, he looked sad to be leaving. 

“I love you infinite Mama, Mommy too. I'm going to miss you.” he spoke quietly. 

“I’m going to miss you little man, but you’ll be back before you know it! And maybe we can even go to the movies.” Emily ruffled the blonde hair as she leant down to hug the small child, leaving a kiss on top of the messy head of hair. 

“I wanna go to the movies with you Mommy, I can’t wait!” he spoke excitedly now, seeing the last of his upset fall away at the promise. 

“Mommy huh?” Will voiced, looking up at the brunette. 

“He wanted to call me Mommy now that me and Jayje are going to get married. I hope it isn’t a problem Will.” She explained, feeling a little tense at his remark. 

“Emily, if he wants to call you Mommy, that’s up to him. Not that I have any issue with it, just because you two aren’t married yet doesn’t make you any less of a mother to him. I know you would do anything for our little man, and I am grateful that it’s you that will be taking on that role, because I know I can trust you.” he spoke proudly, determined to get his approval across to the two women stood in front of him. The brunette moved from her spot, walking towards to man to give him a hug, it was the least she could do. He awkwardly returned the embrace, having not expected it. Pulling apart, JJ took her turn at giving the man a hug in thanks before leading the pair towards the door. They said their final goodbyes and exchanged thanks as they watching the man leave, small blonde child snuggled up against his chest as he walked away. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emily led JJ away from the door, guiding her up the stairs and into their bedroom. Neither woman spoke a word, but both knowing what was going to happen. Emily released her hold on the blonde, and began to strip herself of her clothes, sprawling out on the bed in just her underwear and watched her fiancée intently. JJ made no effort to move, eyes glued on the older brunette on the bed, practically offering herself up for the blonde. Emily could tell that JJ had been tense all evening, despite how well it had gone, the memories of their heated arguments, the time Will had almost lost his control and lashed out towards her, it all came flooding back. JJ thought back to the moment she knew her and Will were no longer going to be able to be in a relationship, she felt broken, like she was betraying herself and her family by being selfish, for once in her life. She had never felt so out of control, like nothing she did was for herself anymore, she deserved to be happy. But she lacked the one thing, the one person that she knew would make her eternally happy, the one person who had the ability to bring her back to herself and ground her. The brunette who was laid on the crisp white sheets, looking so effortlessly beautiful watching over her. That woman was her saviour, the one person JJ felt comfortable and at home with, the one she knew her heart belonged too. 

Emily was still watching JJ, almost seeing the thoughts flying around in the blonde’s head as she stared down at her, but seeing in her eyes that she was elsewhere. Emily didn’t want to break her attention, but the way JJ was looking at her made her stomach coil. An idea popped into Emily’s head as she lay there, she remembered the pieces of lingerie she had bought before she left London, and the few other items she had purchased whilst there. She had kept them stashed away for a special occasion, but they had yet to use them. Seeing JJ still glued to her spot, she slid off the bed, placing a kiss on the blonde’s cheek and excused herself from the room to seek out the items in the back of her closet. She returned after a few minutes, holding the small bag with JJ’s set out for the blonde to grasp. JJ took it between her fingers, giving the brunette a confused look as she saw the tulle of fine paper poking out of the top of the bag. 

“I’m going to the bathroom; you get changed into that and I will be back in 5 minutes.” Emily smiled warmly at the blonde, hoping that giving her something to do would snap her back to reality. 

JJ just nodded, and watching her brunette fiancée disappear into the en suite. She placed the bag on her bedside table, pulling the light grey paper out of the bag to see what was sat in it. The most beautiful baby blue set of lingerie she had every laid her eyes on. She had to admit that Emily had really good taste in clothing in general, but when it came to her bedroom attire, she left JJ speechless and almost quivering in her spot every time. She careful extracted the items from the matte black bag, feeling the lace brush against her fingers as she set her eyes on the full set properly. She undressed herself, throwing her clothes in the hamper and returned to the side of the bed to get into the lace getup. 

She adored the colour blue, it complimented her ocean eyes perfectly, knowing Emily would’ve chosen the set for those exact reasons. She fixed the garter in place, setting herself on the edge of the bed to pull her skin-coloured stockings up, sliding them into the clips at the end of the straps attached to the lace belt. She went over to her closet, picking up the nude pair of heels that she had worn the previous night, knowing they would go well with the set. She admired the view staring back at her in the floor length mirror, turning slightly and flexing her abs. The way the half cups of the brassier pushed her breasts up, making them look full and perky, the lace thong accentuated her hips, making her ass look incredibly toned and tight. She felt beautiful, a stark contrast to how she had been feeling minutes before. Emily just knew exactly how to ground her, how to distract her from her plaguing thoughts. 

As she continued to stare at herself in the mirror, she hadn’t noticed the catch of the bathroom door close. Then she heard the click of heels, those goddamn ‘fuck me’ heels Emily loved to wear around her. She felt intimidated just by the sound of them, recalling the memories from the first night Emily showed the more dominant side of herself, and found herself feeling heat spread rapidly through her body. She glanced over to the doorway, her eyes immediately gazing over the woman stood so confidently, hands on hips. She felt her knees weaken at the sight of Emily’s attire, the older woman wore a sheer black bra, making her tits look incredible as it pushed them closer together and further up her chest. There was a thick black band sat over the sheer material, just covering the brunette’s nipples, in the middle was placed a gold buckle. She allowed her eyes to wander further down, to see a bold black strappy garter belt, it looked complicated, but fuck did it make her look unbelievably hot, she didn’t need to wear stockings because attached to the straps of the belt were two thick black straps sat upon the middle of her toned thighs. Underneath the belt sat a very small sheer thong, not leaving anything to her imagination. She raked her eyes down further, seeing the familiar black heels she loved. JJ felt her eyes flutter as she took in the sight before, everytime she looked she noticed something else adorning the set the brunette wore. Emily looked phenomenal, and JJ found herself grow wetter at the thought of being dominated by the brunette. They had not yet had the chance to explore this side of the sexual relationship, between the move and having Henry round a fair bit, it just hadn’t happened. 

Emily took a step towards JJ, grinning at the sight of blonde in her set, it was perfect for her. She wanted to tell JJ how beautiful she looked, but bit her bottom lip, not trusting the words to form correctly as they left her mouth. Instead, she pulled the hand tucked behind her back to the front of her body, bringing the black silk scarf into the blonde’s view. JJ looked up at Emily apprehensively, knowing exactly what the deal was going to be that evening. Emily closed the distance between the two of them, placing a gentle kiss to her deep pink lips. JJ let a quiet moan fall from her mouth at the contact, it was reassuring for the brunette. Emily deepened the kiss, pulling JJ’s bottom lip between her teeth and biting down on the flesh, hearing the blonde’s breath catch in her throat in reaction. Emily loved the noises JJ made when they were making love, totally erotic and forever in her mind. She brought her hands to the blonde’s lace covered waist, bringing her closer to press against her own body. The feeling of the lace of JJ’s bra and the sheer material of Emily’s brushing together made the brunette groan, making her nipples impossibly hard. JJ flicked her tongue against the roof of Emily’s mouth, feeling short nails dig into the skin on her waist in response. Emily pulled away from the kiss before her knees gave in, kissing JJ was one of the best things she had the pleasure of experiencing in her entire life. 

Feeling Emily pull her lips away from her own, she let out a deep breath, feeling the brunette take her hands away from her waist and walk to the edge of the bed. JJ waited silently for the older woman to begin to tell her what to do, but Emily was just looking down at the black silk in her hands, threading it through her fingers, feeling the material against her skin. 

“JJ, do you remember when we talked about colours?” she questioned. 

“Yes Emily. Why do you ask?” JJ returned; a look of confusion fell upon her face. 

“I need a colour for this.” she spoke, holding the scarf tight between her fingers. 

“Green.” JJ’s eyes fell on the material once again, she wouldn’t be able to see anything through its thickness, that apprehensive feeling hitting her for the second time that night. Emily let one end slide through her fingers, lifting her hand to beckon the blonde to come towards her. JJ shifted on her feet, slowly walking towards the brunette, until she was stood inches from her. Emily brought her hand up, letting her fingers graze lightly across JJ’s jawline, letting two fingers lift her chin up so their eyes were level. Emily crawled onto the bed, signalling the blonde to join her. She pointed to the pillows so JJ went and sat up towards them, Emily closed the distance once more. 

“My little Blackbird.” she smiled. She raised her other hand that held the scarf, bringing it up to brush JJ’s cheek, then placing it over her eyes and reaching behind her head to tie it securely. JJ let out a deep breath when she felt Emily’s hand fall away from the material. Emily’s eyes never left JJ, looking for any signs that she was uncomfortable or unsure. Emily placed a hand on her shoulder, pushing lightly until the blonde was lying flat on her back. JJ felt the mattress dip beside her, hearing the tap of heels as they hit the hardwood floor. She loved watching the brunette move around her, loved watching her work her body towards a pleasurable end, and loved watching those eyes glisten as she came against her mouth and fingers. Her research had been accurate, every sense was heightened, she could smell Emily’s intoxicating scent, a mixture of honey and vanilla. She could hear every move Emily made, hearing the distinct rattle of a chain, body tensing at the sound, and then relaxing when she remembered the only chained item they owned were the nipple clamps. Her skin was on fire, being able to feel the lace of her bra lightly graze against her hardened nipples, feeling the sheets below her on her bare ass cheeks. She was feeling incredibly oversensitive in every way she thought possible, her arousal beginning to soak through the lace of her underwear at the anticipation of Emily’s touch. 

Emily perched on the chair in the corner of the room, watching JJ lie against the white sheets, making her tanned skin glow in comparison. She was a little unsure of where to start, she wanted JJ to enjoy this as much as she did. She had every item they had purchased and a few extras she had brought with her from London, ready for use if she needed it, she liked to be prepared. She loved to tease when she had someone blindfolded, often resulting in the other woman using their safe word because they couldn’t take it anymore. As much as she wanted JJ begging, she wasn’t sure she could bring herself to physically push the blonde to the brink of feeling the need to use that word. Now she knew exactly where to start, slow and steady to get the blonde used to the way she worked. 

She got up off the chair, slowly walking towards where JJ laid on the bed. Bring her knee up to the side of the bed, in her hand was another silk scarf, she knelt to the side of the blonde’s body. JJ felt the bed dip and her breath hitched, waiting for the warm touch of her lover, but instead feeling cold material graze lightly along her thigh. She moved slightly at the sensation, it was so unfamiliar, but it was satisfying all the while. Emily let the material drift down the blonde’s leg, bring it back up the other, watching the body beneath her shudder. She guided it to brush between JJ’s legs, skimming over her panties and up to the skin exposed between the garter and the band of her bra. JJ hadn’t realised she was holding in a breath until she felt the scarf tickle the top of her breasts, a moan falling from her mouth, her skin flushing at the touch. Emily smiled at the reaction; she was enjoying watching the blonde’s body twitch as the silk grazed her chest, bringing it up to her neck and teasing there. 

Everywhere that scarf touched left a trail of fire along JJ’s skin. The blonde had been trying her hardest to suppress her noises and movements, knowing that Emily would do something about it eventually. She felt the silk leave her body, sighing quietly in relief so she could take a minute to calm herself down. That went out the window when Emily’s lithe fingers ghosted across the top of one of breasts, the tip of one finger dipping into the cup holding her left and slowly pulling it down, exposing the impossibly hard pink bud to the slight chill of the air. JJ bit down on her bottom lip as she felt the skin around it tighten, gasping when she felt a warm tongue brush over it. Emily sucked the blonde’s pink nipple between her lips, allowing her tongue to scrape across it once more, before pulling away and putting the lace back into place. She mimicked her actions on the other breast, sucking harder at the nipple in her mouth earning a small yelp from JJ as she struggled to still her body beneath the brunette. 

Emily left JJ lying on the bed once again, moving off of the bed to retrieve the silicone black vibe she had bought in London. She turned it on in her hands, smiling at how quiet the toy was, JJ wouldn’t have been able to hear it from where she was currently stood. She toyed with the idea of using on herself, letting JJ hear the moans fall from her mouth as she inched closer to her own release, or whether to use it on the blonde. Emily placed the vibrator against her pulsing clit, gasping at the feeling of the low vibrations on the sensitive skin. JJ whimpered quietly at the sound, she wanted to see what Emily was doing so badly she almost lifted her hand to pull the silk down, but restrained herself. Emily smirked at the sound that came from the younger woman, whilst it had been a good idea, that was a sure-fire way to make JJ break the rules. 

“Jennifer, colour check.” She commanded, looking over to the bed. 

“Green.” she shot back, shifting in her spot. 

Emily smiled once again, relieved that JJ was doing okay. Emily picked up the toy, and grabbed the nipple clamps off the side table and moved towards the bed again. JJ could feel the brunette close to her, felt the brunette’s fingers pull the cups of her bra down exposing the skin once more, what she had not expected was to feel was metal against her flushed skin. She flinched at the coldness of the chain, then feeling the rubber of the clamps slowly pinch her nipples tightly. She let out another yelp, the sensation was completely new to her, not that she minded, it was satisfying to say the least. She felt Emily’s body cover her own, the mattress dipping on either side of her body, telling her that the brunette had straddled her hips, confirming that when she felt her lower herself onto her. Emily sat on top of JJ’s body, feeling the blonde begin to wriggle beneath her. She turned the vibe on and placed it against herself, moaning at the contact to her pulsing clit once more. She leaned her hips forward, pressing it between her and the blonde. JJ cried out at the vibrations against her, she hadn’t expected Emily to be using toys this early in their act. Emily ground her hips against the vibrator, pushing it closer to JJ’s center as she did so, earning a throaty moan from the younger woman beneath her. The two women were moving against the toy, Emily enjoying the sinful noises falling from the blonde’s lips, a mixture of moans and whimpers. Emily brought her hand up to the chain attached to JJ nipples and gave it a small tug, JJ crying out at the motion, making her smile devilishly. JJ was getting closer and closer to release, when she felt the loss of the vibrations against her core. She growled, Emily was going to bring her to the edge of orgasm and deny her until she was begging. 

Emily sat upright on top of the blonde, pressing the vibrator against her soaked panties, thrusting her hips towards the toy as she felt her orgasm begin to overwhelm her body. She cried out as the waves rolled through her body, watching JJ’s mouth gape slightly as she came hard in her underwear, feeling the flood of juices drip from her pussy as she rode out her high. She knew that this level of teasing was new to JJ, not being able to see what she was doing, but she would’ve known exactly what had happened just by the noises and movements she felt against her. Emily rewarded the younger woman by pressing the still humming vibrator back against her core, feeling how wet the blonde’s lace underwear had become. She’d allow her at least one orgasm before returning to her tortuous teasing. The blonde writhed underneath her legs, a string of moans falling from her lips as she began to fall over the edge again, feeling relieved when Emily didn’t pull the toy away from her this time. She flew head first into pleasure, her entire body pulsing as her orgasm hit her, crying out at the peak of release and immediately becoming too sensitive to the vibrations against her clit. She tried to move away from the toy, but Emily held it in place, dialling the intensity down as she came down from her high. Pulling it away completely, she turned it off and threw it behind her, hearing the thud as it hit the thick rug on the floor at the foot of their bed. 

Emily took JJ’s wrists into her hands and pinned them above her head, dropping down to kiss her deeply, JJ squeaked surprisingly at the movement but melting into the brunette’s mouth and began to return with equal force. Emily was thankful that when the two had moved into their home, they had pre planned and placed the bed restraints JJ had bought under the mattress, tucking the cuffs into the bedposts for when they eventually used them. She leant towards the top of the bed, unhooking one leather cuff and bringing it up to rest beside JJ’s head, then leaning over onto the other side and doing the same for that one. Once she was sure they’d reach, she lifted her other hand from JJ’s wrists, ripping the velcro on the cuff open and slipped one on, pulling it tight enough that the blonde couldn’t get out, but not too tight that it cut off her circulation, following the same on the other side. 

“How does that feel Jen?” she asked quietly against the blonde’s ear. 

“Yellow.” JJ spoke, her voice still sounding confident despite her change in colour. 

Emily’s face dropped a little at the response, she knew that JJ had never been restrained before so she allowed the blonde a minute or two to get used to the feeling of the cuffs pulling her wrists up and apart. Emily sat up on her heels, lifting her weight from JJ’s hips to let the younger woman settle more, unclasping her own bra and letting it fall to the floor in the process. JJ twitched at the sound of the metal buckle hitting the hard floor, not knowing which item of clothing Emily had just taken off, or even if it were clothing at all. 

JJ’s nipples were still being pinched between the rubber clamps of the device; all she could feel was a low throb as her chest rose as she breathed heavily. The new addition of the cuffs rubbing against her wrists had increased the sensitivity of her skin even more, like she thought that was even possible. Emily’s hands began to move across her body again, ghosting over her tight nipples causing her breath to catch in her throat, then down to the chain that rest against her stomach, the brunette placed a finger in the dip and gave it another small tug, JJ crying out at the sensation, her nipples began to ache again. She then moved her hand to trace the lace of the garter, moving lightly across where the lace pressed against her skin. JJ could feel the temperature of her body rising, almost unbearable heat forming in her lower stomach with every touch Emily made. The brunette moved her hands down to the top of the blonde’s stockings, unclipping them from the garter so she could begin to remove her sodden panties from her body. JJ held her breath, not sure what to expect next, but found herself growing more and more confident as she relinquished all control to the older woman sat on top of her. 

JJ once again felt the familiar warmth of Emily’s tongue on her skin, leaving a trail as it made her way down her stomach from where the chain sat, to the top of pubic bone. She whimpered at the feeling, squirming against the brunette’s mouth. Emily placed a wet kiss to the small patch of blonde curls, before letting her tongue go further down, running it through the soaked heat of her lover. JJ keened at the motion, almost letting that one word fall from her mouth. It was becoming difficult for her to have so little control, before if she had wanted to see the brunette, she could’ve just yanked the silk away from her eyes, but now her hands were tied above her head. JJ was a very visual person, despite wanting to try being blindfolded, the loss of her sense almost overwhelmed her. She tried her hardest to keep her mouth clamped shut, the word threatening to fall from her lips as Emily continued to let her tongue dip into her pussy, sucking the juices into her mouth and moaning at the taste. And then it just happened, Emily sucked the blonde’s clit into her mouth and JJ screamed out. 

“FUCK! Blackbird!” she cried. 

Emily immediately moved off the blonde, reaching up for the blindfold and pulling it up off JJ’s face, then moving to release her wrists from the cuffs quickly and carefully undoing the clamps on her nipples. JJ pulled her knees into her chest, trying the catch her breath. She almost regret letting the word fall from her mouth, but knew that she wouldn’t have been comfortable continuing the way they were, she just needed a minute to ground herself and come back to reality. 

“What happened baby, talk to me?” Emily’s voice was sweet, but the look of worry on her face made JJ feel awful. 

“I just got overwhelmed for a second there. Don’t get me wrong, I was enjoying it, at least up until I realised that I literally had no control over the situation. Maybe until we know for sure that I'm okay with all these new things, we don’t combine too many of them at once?” she explained the way she felt, trying to reassure Emily that she had enjoyed herself, but also trying to reason with the older woman. 

“Honey, I'm proud of you for getting this far, but I'm even more proud that you stopped me the moment you began to feel uncomfortable. I understand it can be overwhelming to begin with, but I do believe it gets easier the more practice you get. I think we should explore one thing at a time, and work our way up, at your pace Jayje. If you never wanted to do any of it again, it would be absolutely fine. At the end of the day, all I need is you.” she spoke confidently, taking her turn to reassure the blonde. 

“I love you, Emily.” JJ moved towards her fiancée, pulling her into an embrace. 

“I love you too, Jennifer.” she took the blonde into her arms and held on tight. 

The two women held each other for several minutes, a silent show of their love towards one another. JJ was the first to pull away, placing a gentle kiss against Emily’s lip, tasting herself when she ran her tongue across them. 

“I liked being tied up, and I liked being blindfolded, but I don’t think they work together for me. I need to at least see or feel you, especially when your tongue is doing that amazing thing between my legs.” JJ laughed, trying to lighten the mood. 

“I totally understand, it’s exactly how I feel Jayje. I can’t give up full control because I'm so used to having it and it makes me panic.” Emily explained, making JJ feel better about her admission. 

“So, do we stop for the night or?” she asked quietly, not knowing how this usually went when someone used their safe word. 

“It’s completely up to you baby, if you want to use the stuff again that’s fine, we just won’t use it all at once.” Emily smiled sweetly, “Or we can just continue with my head between your legs, where you can watch me and have full control of your hands.” she then smirked at the blonde. 

JJ’s eyes lit up; a devilish smile painted over her face. “Oh, that tongue can carry on what it was doing, I could never say no to that.” she laughed. 

Emily lowered JJ back to the bed, sweeping the discarded items onto the floor and leaning against the blonde to kiss her, this time full of love and admiration for her beautiful fiancée. JJ moaned against her mouth, feeling her tongue dart out asking for admission. Their tongues swiped across one another, low hums and moans falling from both women. This wasn’t about the kinky side of life now; this was about them making love and proving they didn’t need any of that to be truly happy and satisfied. Emily moved away from JJ’s lips, slinking her body further down the bed to settle into one of her favourite places, revelling in the fact that JJ was still dripping with arousal. She was slow in her assault, building her back up to where she wanted her, sucking lightly on her pulsing clit, and letting her tongue dip into her core. Something JJ hadn’t noticed before was the way that Emily sucked her juices into her mouth, swallowing hard and savouring the taste, she found it unbelievably erotic. She also hadn’t been expecting to feel the mouth separate immediately after this act, to see the brunette move her body back so their eyes were level, JJ kissed Emily tenderly, feeling the brunette’s tongue invade her mouth. All she could taste was the mixture of her arousal and Emily, making her whimper uncontrollably. 

She felt two fingers push into her core, gasping at the full feeling after having been teased for far too long. JJ wasted no time snaking her hands between alabaster skin and sheer black material, pressing two fingers against the brunette’s throbbing clit. Emily let out a low moan at the act, almost falling onto the blonde’s body when she felt fingers thrust upwards into her soaked entrance. The chances of the two women falling over the edge at the same time were slim to none, but it happened. Their movement were in sync, between kisses moans fell freely from gasping lungs, and bodies moved together, fitting so flawlessly against each other. Emily felt JJ’s wall clamp down on her fingers, the same time she felt her muscles contract around the blonde’s lithe fingers thrusting inside of her, neither knowing who was the first to cry out as she teetered on the edge of her release, but the other following almost instantly after. Exquisite bliss flowed through their bodies, orgasms taking their breaths away, silent screams forced out of their lungs as they both crashed head first into the shockwaves, JJ could’ve sworn she’d seen star exploding behind her eyes as she cried out, her lungs not failing her now. Emily was panting relentlessly as she rode the blonde’s fingers, a well-placed thumb pressed firmly against her clit and she was gone, falling into the abyss of pleasure. To say that their bodies fit together perfectly only just covered it, the universe had made them for each other. 

_Soulmate: A person with whom you have an immediate connection the moment you meet – a connection so strong that you are drawn to them in a way that you have never experienced before. As this connection develops over time, you experience a love so deep, strong and complex, that you begin to doubt that you have ever truly loved anyone prior. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter probably won't be up for a week or so, back to work I go! Will try my hardest. Leave a review if you're enjoying the story, it makes me smile seeing your guy's comments. 
> 
> Stay tuned <3


	17. Back to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and JJ head back to work, travelling to Texas for their latest case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to get written and posted. Hope you enjoy!

Sunday was a blur, JJ and Emily had spent the majority of the morning tangled between their sheets, between cuddling and drifting peacefully in and out of sleep. It was Emily’s first day back at the BAU that Monday, and Garcia had prewarned them that they most likely had a case, so they enjoyed their last few moments alone together before they had to get back to reality. The two women felt closer than ever after their eventful moments the previous night, strengthening the bond between them. Emily got giddy packing her go-bag, and JJ repacking hers, laughing at the brunette practically skipping around the room with excitement. She knew she shouldn’t be excited about the prospect of having to go away, because something bad had happened for them to be going anywhere, but she was so ready to jump back into field work and profiling again. Being unit chief in London meant that her subordinates did most of the work, the team there was twice as big after all. 

She wondered to herself what it was going to be like having an extra woman on the team, levelling out the usually testosterone fuelled playing field, finally. She also wondered how the hell she was supposed to keep her hands off of JJ when they were at work, it was hard enough just getting around the grocery store without touching her in one way or another, she was going to have to show some serious restraint while they were working. She smirked to herself at the thought. 

“Just what are you smirking at Prentiss?” JJ raised her eyebrow in question, smirking slightly herself as she knew Emily was probably thinking about something highly inappropriate. 

“The thought of not being able to touch you, or kiss you, or do anything of that variety whilst we are working is going to be extremely difficult. Do you think they’ll let us room together?” She voiced her thoughts aloud. 

“It’s going to be just as hard for me babe, but as much as the idea of fucking you in the conference room, or the stairwell, or the bathrooms, or even in the back of an SUV is appealing to me, we will just have to control ourselves.” JJ smiled mischievously at the brunette, watching her eyes open wide at the list. “And I’m sure they wouldn’t waste money on getting another room when you and I both know we’ll end up staying together anyway.” she finished.

Emily groaned loudly at the thought of JJ having her pinned up against a wall, or even spread out on the conference room table, and felt a flood of heat at the apex of her thighs. “JJ, I swear to god...” an empty threat but hoped it would stop the blonde teasing her. “Hotel sex is going to have to be fun enough for us whilst we aren’t at home baby, I love you too much to get you fired because we were caught shagging halfway through our work day.” She joked, laughing hard at her own remark. 

JJ joined in the laughter, placing another couple of pairs of underwear in her go-bag, knowing with Emily around she’d definitely end up needing them, and then zipping the bag up to put it by the door for the next morning. “You, Ms Prentiss, are insatiable.” she waltzed over to the brunette, who had just finished packing her own bag, and wrapping her arms around her slim waist. 

“Just making up for lost time beautiful, although I’ve never heard you complain.” she smirked, placing her hands on the blonde’s ribcage. “and quite frankly, even you could give me a run for my money.” she was full of jokes this evening, making JJ laugh once again. 

“Like you said, making up for lost time. Is it weird that I’m  kinda excited to go back to work? It’s been lovely to have a whole month off, but I miss taking unsubs down.” JJ mused, looking into deep brown eyes. 

“I’m excited too, but I think the fact that I’ve been away for so long I'm just excited to get back to what I truly enjoyed, and I get to do it with my family. I've missed watching you taking perps down, I'll let you into a little secret. Do you remember when we had to interrogate Malcolm Ford, and he you told him to keep quiet until you gave him permission to talk?” 

“How could I forget, that guy got on my nerves. Thinking he could order women around; he was a fucking misogynistic pig.” she let out a steady breath, calming her nerves at the memory of the vile man. 

“The way you spoke to him, commanding him, proving he couldn’t order you around like any of the other women he was with, it was seriously hot Jayje. Like soaked panties hot. I got myself off that night just at the thought of you being so demanding and strong, fantasising that it was me you were bossing around.” Emily ducked her head, not knowing whether to be slightly ashamed at the fantasy she’d had, thinking back to that night. 

JJ’s eyes went wide at the admission, picturing the brunette writhing under her fingers, all because of her. It was her turn to groan, “Emily, just the thought of you getting off because of me makes me so hot, if only I'd known it had the effect on you then...” she revelled in the idea of potentially getting Emily off in the future with her bold and bossy interrogation techniques. 

“Don’t get any ideas  Jareau , besides it was just one of the many times I'd had to sort myself out thanks to something you had done at work. It could’ve been something as simple as you looking at me for too long, or like when you shot that twat that hurt Pen. It really got me going, seeing how strong and brave you were.” Emily smiled, feeling JJ’s arms tighten around her waist. 

“Well, I’m glad I had that effect on you. I had my own fantasies I'll have you know.” JJ winked at the brunette, brain going straight to her favourite fantasy she’d had of her. It wasn’t long after Emily had joined the BAU, all those years ago. She had to take Emily into her office and go over their protocols, in which the older woman sat and took in the information, looking mesmerized by the woman sat in front of her. Every time JJ made a move, to get up and get another file, she tried not to take too much notice that Emily’s eyes bored into her, burning into her very soul. She found it incredibly flattering that such a beautiful woman had taken an interest in her, but tried to pin down her own libido, because they were at work. But she let her mind wander later that evening, in her own company. 

_ She imagined that they had all gone out for drinks to welcome Emily to the team, and to get to know her a little better. Even Hotch and Reid had come out that evening, all dancing and drinking way too much. She could feel Emily’s eyes on her the whole night, again trying not to make it too obvious that she knew, but even Penelope and Derek saw it. They were the ones to egg her on to make a move, or at least make a comment. So that’s exactly what she did.  _

_ “You see something you like, Prentiss?” she quipped, walking up behind the brunette sat at the bar.  _

_ “JJ, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Emily returned, acting clueless towards the blonde. _

_ “Emily, you’ve not been able to take your eyes off of me since you walked into my office earlier. I find it flattering, and quite honestly, I've not been able to keep my eyes off of you either. You are a stunning woman.” she revealed, smiling warmly at the older woman who had now turned to face her. Emily had her legs opened  _ _ slightly; _ _ it would’ve giving JJ just enough room to slip between them. _

_ “Jennifer, are you hitting on a  _ _ co-worker _ _? Isn't that against bureau guidelines?” she questioned, with a  _ _ mischievous _ _ look in her eye.  _

_ “ _ _ So _ _ what if I am.” JJ took her chance, stepping into the small space between Emily’s jean clad legs. She leant forward, close enough to whisper into the brunette’s ear so no one could overhear what she was about to say, “What are you going to do about it, Emil- _ _ yyy _ _?” drawing out the end of the brunette’s name, her breath tickled the skin behind Emily’s ear sending a shudder through her whole body. She pulled away, and turned to walk back to the table before she was stopped abruptly, a hand wrapping around her wrist.  _

_ “What do you want me to do about it, Jennifer?” she replied coyly, eye’s glinting with arousal. JJ’s knees felt weak at the way Emily’s voice had turned husky, feeling heat spike between her legs.  _

_ “Want to get out of here?” JJ asked, smiling back at the beautiful brunette.  _

_ “I thought you’d never ask.” she winked at the blonde before moving off of her barstool and dragging her towards the table to get their belongings. The pair made a dash for the door, hoping to avoid any questioning from their other team mates.  _

_ Emily took JJ back to her condo, they didn’t even make it into the bedroom until round 3, suitably consummating Emily’s new place. JJ had lost count of the number of times she came that night, before finally having her way with Emily, shocking the brunette with her talented tongue. She had commented on how the hell JJ had been so good considering how young she was, JJ just smirked and winked at Emily in reply, leaving the older woman to ponder on the unanswered thought.  _

JJ had well and truly zoned out, Emily stood watching her eyes change from a dwindling desire to full blown arousal, and Emily was almost dripping at the sight. She wondered what the hell JJ was watching behind those ocean blue eyes, hoping one day she would find out. 

“Jen, you alright?” she spoke softly, not trying to startle the blonde.

JJ snapped out of her gaze, hearing how husky Emily’s voice had become. She chuckled to herself before answering, “All good baby, I got lost in my thoughts.” she replied sweetly, trying to hide her blazing arousal. 

“Care to share?” Emily smirked, digging for an answer. 

“One day yes, but right now all I want is you in that bed with me.” she breathed deeply, trying to quell the fire burning within her, but knowing it was probably pointless. 

“Sure, let’s get ready for bed.” Emily looked a little disappointed at the vagueness of the blonde’s comment. 

The two women turned the bed down, JJ stripping completely naked and chucking her clothes in the hamper and just getting into bed with nothing on, Emily putting on a silk negligee before joining her fiancée. JJ was instantly on top of Emily as soon as she pulled the covers over her waist, the silk of her nightdress pushed up so she could feel the moisture between JJ’s legs as she settled on her stomach. 

“Can I tell you about one of my other fantasies?” JJ’s voice was low and sinful, breathing against Emily’s cheek as she spoke. 

“Sure baby, I want to know all of them.” Emily replied, biting back a moan at the blonde’s sudden boldness. 

“It was one of those times we had to share a hotel room, I'd fallen asleep before you but I was awoken because I thought I'd heard something. I opened my eyes and saw the light on by your bed, you had one hand between your legs playing with yourself, the other hand under your top. I could see how turned on you were, your nipples were so hard, and I could see a slight glisten between your legs. You were so quiet, whimpering and moaning to yourself as your hand moved. I was so turned on by what you were doing, but I kept quiet because I really wanted to see you come. You worked yourself up so much, I could see the sweat on your forehead, and then you came, and you moaned my name when you did.” she revealed, looking straight down at the older woman beneath her. Emily’s mouth was open slightly, breathing deeply as she listened to her. 

“Jesus JJ, are you sure that didn’t actually happen? I've got déjà vu...” Emily questioned the blonde, knowing full well that she had gotten herself off one night they shared a room, quietly moaning the younger woman’s name as she worked herself to climax.

“I don’t know Em, you tell me. I do remember waking up one night, I could’ve sworn you’d gone to bed with clothes on but when I looked over at you, the sheet had fallen down to your waist and all I could see was your perfect tits, and I had to stop myself from getting out of bed to come and touch you.” she recalled her memory, but Emily’s comment had made her wonder if the brunette had actually done something else that night. 

“Umm, there was one time, but I can tell you, you didn’t wake up when I did it. I had my eyes on you the whole time. Maybe you heard me in your dream.” Emily mused, smirking to herself, she had triggered a fantasy for JJ. 

“Emily, I want to watch you touch yourself.” JJ pleaded, moving off of the older woman to move to the other end of the bed, so she could have full view of everything Emily did to herself if she accepted. 

Emily didn’t have to think twice, she pulled the silk further up her torso so it was sat just below her breasts, and opened her legs wide for the blonde to see. She let JJ take in the sight, watching her chest heave as she breathed deeply, her eyes full of arousal. She ran a hand up her stomach teasingly, letting it slip under the fabric, trying to imitate exactly what JJ had explained to her about her fantasy. She let the other hand slowly move towards the space between her legs, brushing over the neat patch of dark curls and cupping herself. She bit back a moan as she finally made contact with her own heat, eyes fluttering shut in the process. She was soaked, it covered the inside of her thighs, she hadn’t realised how turned on she was listening to the blonde.

JJ was glued firmly to her spot, watching Emily’s hand move over her body, playing with her breast and one hand placing over her heat, JJ could see the glistening arousal dripping out of her entrance. She had never watched a lover pleasure themselves before, she silently questioned her ability to control herself as she saw Emily’s head fall back against the headboard of the bed. She watched the older woman dip her fingers into her entrance to gather the juices before moving to circle her clit, she could see how swollen she was, and could imagine the feeling of it pulsing against the brunette’s fingers as she moved across it gently, almost in a teasing manor. JJ heard the moan leave her mouth before she had a chance to stop it, watching Emily’s head snap up, eyes watching her intently. 

“Jennifer, touch yourself, I  wanna see you come watching me.” Emily purred, voice dangerously low, eyes burning with desire. 

JJ complied immediately, settling back on one elbow and letting her knees drop open for Emily to see her own arousal. She didn’t waste any time, letting a hand fall between her legs and pushing her fingers against her clit, moaning at the contact. She tried to match the pace in which Emily was moving on her own heat, it was still torturously slow. She whimpered, body shivering with pleasure as she let her eyes fall back on her brunette lover. Emily was staring at JJ’s hand slipping small circles around her own swollen clit, she hummed lowly only wishing she had her head buried between the blonde’s legs. She’d watched old lovers pleasure themselves before, but there was something about watching JJ’s fingers move, her head falling back, eye’s fluttering shut and hearing her whimper at her own touch. 

Emily began to increase the speed of her movements, raking her eyes over JJ’s body as she did so, letting out a long moan. She could see JJ was trying to match her speed, and desperately trying not to plunge her fingers into her core and fuck herself. 

“Jen, fuck yourself...” she propositioned, watching JJ intently for a reaction. 

“Fuck Em!” JJ whimpered at the command, Emily still had control over her and she loved it. 

JJ moved her fingers around her clit a few more times, before slowly pushing into her dripping core. She keened at the intrusion, hips bucking into her hand as she pulled out and then pushing back in again. She set the pace slow again, not wanting to fall over the edge before Emily. Emily loved watching JJ fuck herself, her skin prickling with heat at the sight of the blonde losing a little bit more control with every thrust. Emily herself was getting close to her own release, waiting for JJ to ask her to mimic her own actions. 

“ Em please baby” JJ pleaded once more, watching the brunette’s fingers move. 

Finally, Emily sunk her own fingers into her core, thrusting hard and crying out at the sensation. She felt her insides flutter around her digits, brushing against her g-spot as she moved in and out quickly. JJ matched the speed once again, head falling back as she moaned loudly, she was dripping arousal all over her hand and the bed. It didn’t take long for them to bring themselves to the edge of their climaxes, JJ falling first and screaming out Emily’s name as her body tensed up and then shuddered as she peaked. Emily was in awe of the way JJ’s body moved, trying to focus on bringing herself to release, moaning lowly as she the waves began to wash over her. JJ was panting as she recovered from her orgasm, watching Emily hit her own high and moaning JJ’s name sinfully, her hips grinding down on her hand as she rode out the shockwaves. 

“That was fucking hot, but all I want to do now is lick your pussy.” JJ joked, watching Emily relax against the headboard and smiling at the blonde. 

“As much as I’d love that, we ought to get some sleep baby, I don’t want to be tired if we do get taken away on a case.” Emily sounded disheartened that they didn’t have time for more fun but was trying to be realistic. 

“It’s okay honey, we can just enjoy it properly another night. Now you say it, I am pretty tired.” she tried to hold back a yawn as she spoke, but failed and earned a laugh from the brunette. 

“Let’s go to bed  mio amore. I love you JJ.” Emily held her hand out for the blonde to join her under the sheets, JJ following and slipping in beside her and snuggling up against her chest.

“I love you too Emily.” JJ placed a kiss the skin of Emily’s chest before snuggling closer and letting sleep overtake her. 

* * *

The two women woke bright and early, showering and moving around each other as they both got ready for work. JJ was in an incredibly good mood, looking forward to getting back to what she was best at, and Emily was just as happy and excited to be going back to the office. She had a load of paperwork to sign as part of her re-joining, but she was eager none the less. She was lucky that Hotch had managed to get her back so quickly, Strauss and Emily did not get on well and now that Emily and JJ were a couple, she demanded that Hotch make sure they didn’t let it get in the way of their work, Hotch just waved a hand in dismissal as he stormed out of her office. 

Emily had to be signed off for her badge to enter the building again, JJ waiting patiently by her side despite the brunette telling her to head on up. She had said she wanted them to walk in together like old times, in which Emily had to stop herself kissing the blonde in response. Once they were on their floor, Emily disappeared into Strauss’ office to finish her paperwork. As soon as she had returned, Hotch had summoned them all to the conference room for their briefing. 

“Good morning everyone, hope you all rested up yesterday. Emily, welcome back, I wished you had some more time to settle back in but we are jumping right in the deep end with the next case.” Hotch spoke confidently, Emily had missed the way he commanded a room. “Garcia, what have we got?” he asked the bubbly blonde shuffling on her feet in front of the screen. She passed out the case files to each team member and began.

“My fine furry friends, it’s not good let's just say that. There have been 12 rape cases in San Antonio, Texas. All the same, every woman had been out for a night on the town with a few friends. Like any other normal night out until they had been approached by a seedy looking dude, offering rounds of drinks, none of them had accepted in this case, but the victims ended up separated from their group and assumed they had gone home. Each woman was found the next morning, outside in the streets, all had sedatives in their systems which can only be assumed to have been slipped in their systems as no needles marks were found. All victims were found alive up until last week when they found a girl, Maddison Hale, beaten to death with a blunt object, in one of the previous discovery sights. They’re fairly certain it’s the same guy, but they need help trying to catch this bastard. That's where you guys come in.” Garcia revealed, sounding slightly disgusted at the words leaving her mouth. 

“Wheels up in 30.” Hotch nodded and left the room. Emily looked around at her friends at the table.

“Jumping right in at the deep end. Let's catch this bastard.” she looked a little too excited considering the circumstances. JJ just squeezed the brunette’s hand under the table before moving out of her seat to leave and gather her things. 

* * *

It was a 4-hour flight to San Antonio, so the team sat around and worked on a preliminary profile from the information they currently had. The unsub was targeting Caucasian brunette women between the age of 25-30, all victims were single whether this was a factor he had been focusing on or not was unknown to the team at this point. They all had college educations, but none had attended the same college at the same time as any other victim, Garcia had determined there was no link between any of the woman as far, but requested some more time to dig a little deeper into their lives. 

“They all look pretty similar; he obviously has a type. From victim statements, he sounds like a power-assertive rapist, trying to humiliate his victims by leaving them in public places with their clothing ripped from their bodies. He’s obviously sedating them because they turn him down initially. 4 of the victims were heavily subdued but still remember some details of the attack, we will have the  vic statements when we get to the SAPD precinct. He was careful enough to use protection, the rape kits didn’t turn up any DNA evidence whatsoever. Then there’s Maddison Hale, she was killed due to blunt force trauma to her skull, it was instantaneous.” Hotch revealed, giving his input to the group as they conferred around the tables. 

“I think it’s safe to say that he is attacking women to restore self-confidence or as a confirmation of manhood. He likes to be in control, hence why he is spiking their drinks with sedatives. Power-assertive rapists are usually aggressive in everyday life, he probably has a high-ranking job, possibly ex-military or we could even be looking at police force. He's running in 7– 10 day cycles, meaning we are coming into this right in the middle of when he could attack again.” Derek spoke up next, feeling confident about his assessment. 

“The SAPD are thin on the ground, otherwise they would be patrolling the bars in his area. Reid, you can start to work on the geographic profile when we arrive at the precinct. Morgan and Prentiss, you go and visit the parents of Maddison Hale and see if you can find out anything we haven’t got so far. JJ, we need to work a press release, this is starting to get out to the public and we need to make people aware. Blake and Rossi, review victim statements and if needs  be speak to any of them if there are any inconsistencies. Get some rest people, we are going to hit the ground running.” Hotch finished before heading into the kitchen to make himself a coffee. 

Emily, JJ, Spencer and Derek were all sat on one table reviewing their files. Emily felt a warm hand creep across to her thigh, looking over at JJ and smiling warmly. That was JJ’s way of reassuring the brunette that she was there if she needed anything. Emily dove back into the file, rereading a section that had been bugging her slightly. 

“Why would he rape 11 women and leave them alive only to go and kill the 12 th . Something must have happened to trigger that escalation. Whilst the other women were beaten pretty badly, Maddison’s attack was overkill, the  M.E’s report said that the entire left side of her skull was shattered. Did she have any defensive wounds on her?” Emily mused, picking at her fingernails as she spoke.

“She had extensive bruising around her neck and throat, and around her wrists. She also had 3 broken ribs, signs of internal bleeding and severe sexual trauma. He was more brutal with Maddison than any of the other vics, she could’ve resisted and tried to fight him. It would explain the sudden escalation to murder.” Spencer reeled off the facts from the report, frowning at the thought of the young woman fighting for her life against this man. 

Emily let her head fall back against her seat, feeling slightly defeated. She felt awful that this many women have suffered at the hands of this evil man, silently hoping that they would be able to work up a full profile and start hunting the bastard down as soon as possible. JJ was re-reading notes from the file, making sure they were etched in her brain so she could begin her statement for the media, giving Emily’s hand under the table a squeeze as she focused on the task at hand. 

* * *

The team arrived at the SAPD precinct just after 1pm before going on with the tasks Hotch set them to do. Emily and Morgan didn’t have much luck with Maddison’s parents, they were absolutely distraught about their daughter’s death and couldn’t give much information to help the case. She was an intelligent young woman; had big dreams for a successful career as a lawyer with a big firm in the city. Emily felt a kinship towards Maddison, which only set a fire in her soul and furthered her determination to catch this guy. 

“All of these women had incredibly high expectations of themselves for their futures. Doctors, lawyers, a trainee pilot for an airline, a marketing manager and even an engineer. These are all male dominating jobs. Surely this is too much of a coincidence, could he be targeting these women because of their choices in career?” Derek shook his head in annoyance. 

“It honestly wouldn’t surprise me, but it only means that he’s smarter than we thought he was.” Emily sighed at the revelation. “We should head back and see what the others have got so far.” she finished, moving towards their vehicle. 

* * *

Alex and Rossi spent the afternoon flicking through victim statements before pulling two women in for further discussion. The first was Tyler Sinclair, she had been the unsubs first victim. After doing a cognitive interview, they had managed to get a decent description of her attacker and had a sketch artist sit with her before she left. Their second interview was with Macy Briggs. She didn’t want to talk about the attack with Rossi in the room so he left Alex to talk to her alone. She opened up, including some information about what she heard the unsub had spoken to her whilst he assaulted her, making Alex’s stomach turn at the words. ‘Keep your fucking mouth shut or I'll slice your throat open’ and ‘Do you like that you fucking bitch – I'm going to show you that men rule this world, women are nothing without us’. She couldn’t have done anything anyway, the sedatives he’d given her incapacitated her enough that she couldn’t move or talk. She had no way to fight. 

JJ had written her statement for the press, a light warning to any single brunette women that they should be alert if attending any bars in a specific radius Reid had helped narrow down thanks to his geographic profile. Once Emily and Derek arrived back, the team sat down and began to compile their profile on the unsub. 

“We are looking for a white male between the ages of 30 and 40. He is most likely ex-military, dishonourably discharged. He is a power-assertive rapist and also showing hints of anger-excitation. He will be targeting these women with the desire to emotionally and physically traumatise them, asserting his dominance as a male. He could potentially have been outranked in his previous or current job by a woman, or even gone through a separation in which the woman decided to leave. He is most likely insecure but will come across as if he has no self-doubt, he will be aggressive and confident. He could potentially have a record, domestic violence, drug abuse or assault charges.” Emily falling into the profile as if she had never been away. JJ watched the brunette in awe, impressed that she had taken the lead with the task, seeing the determination flow through her. 

“Baby girl, did you get all of that?” Derek chimed in.

“Yeah, I've got my babies running all the parameters now, hopefully won’t be a long list of potential suspects. I’ll let you know when I've got something.” She babbled, hearing the clacking of keys in the background of the call before she hung up.

“Okay team, I suggest we take 15. We will relay the profile to the officers, and then we will call it a night. We have patrols on the bars he’s hit most this evening so we will get a call if anything happens.” Hotch nodded as he dismissed them. 

“How you holding up baby?” JJ walked over to Emily, offering a warm smile. 

“I’m okay Jen, I'll be glad when we’ve caught the bastard.” she smiled back, reassuring the blonde of her state. 

“Won’t we all. Hopefully nothing will happen tonight, we can get a decent sleep and Garcia will have a short list for us in the morning.” JJ nodded in agreement, already looking forward to going to bed that evening. 

“Thank you, JJ, for checking in on me.” Emily offered a loving smile to the blonde in front of her. 

“Always  Em , I love you.” 

“I love you too honey.” Emily said, moving away to get the pair a cup of coffee each. 

* * *

The team found themselves settling in their rooms for the night, Penelope had booked JJ and Emily separate rooms to satisfy Strauss’ order to keep them professional whilst working. It didn’t take JJ long however to sneak down the hall and slip into the brunette’s room. 

“I am fucked, I forgot how tiring this can be.” Emily breathed, stretching herself out under the covers of the bed. 

“You’ll get used to it in no time, I'm just glad I have you back here to do it with me.” JJ snuggled in closer to her fiancée. 

“I didn’t think my first case would be so full on. I feel awful for those women, like I can’t do anything to help them.” Emily stared up at the ceiling of the hotel room.

“Baby, we are helping them. We are finding this bastard and we are going to get them some justice. I understand how you feel, it’s not nice knowing that they’ve been left traumatised by the attacks, but they are all getting help with therapy and this will only just help their healing. We are going to get him, I promise.” JJ reassured Emily the best she could. She knew it was difficult for the older woman to come flying back into this work with almost no time to refamiliarize herself. She was strong though, and JJ knew that given the chance, Emily would stop at nothing to take down the unsub. 

“I love you Jayje.” Emily averted her eyes back to the young blonde next to her, placing a gentle kiss to the silky hair brushing against the skin of her chest. 

“I love you too  Em .” JJ smiled at the kiss, slowly falling asleep wrapped in the older  woman's arms. 

* * *

“It’s your lucky day folks, nothing happened last night and I have a list of 3 potential subjects. I spent all night sorting through many, many men and these are the ones that fit the profile almost perfectly. I’ll ping them through now! Garcia out.” Garcia clearly hyped up on caffeine ended the call, JJ had to stifle a laugh at the tone of her best  friend's voice. 

“Morgan, Prentiss and JJ, you take Joseph Hartley. Myself and Rossi will take Kieran Ray and Alex and Reid can take Stefan Ware. Approach them all with caution, if they fit the profile like Garcia said we don’t know how they are going to react to feds turning up on their turf. Wear your vests and for god sakes be careful.” The fact that Hotch had to mention being cautious put them all on edge. 

They all went their separate ways to their suspects residences. Hotch and Rossi interviewed Mr Ray and discovered that he had been out of town for at least 6 of the 12 attacks, determining he could possibly not be the unsub. They left his house and made their way over to assist Morgan, Prentiss and JJ. On the way Alex and Reid had called to say that Mr Ware was out of town, living with his parents he had been admitted to a centre for ex-servicemen and women suffering with PTSD. 

Emily nervously tapped the steering wheel as they got closer to Hartley’s house. “This guy was Delta Force, if it is him, it would explain the sudden escalation if he experienced trauma whilst deployed. He could have PTSD with psychotic symptoms, whilst it wasn’t in the profile, we can’t completely rule out the possibility. His service record was sealed, not even Garcia could get into it so we have no idea why he was dishonourably discharged.” 

“Delta Force? Those guys are involved in some high stress situations, it’s mostly counter-terrorism, right?” Derek shook his head in disbelief. 

“Yep.” Emily let out a deep breath, the GPS saying there were less than five minutes away from their destination. She heard JJ check her weapon, and her backup that was strapped to her ankle, glancing back in the rear-view mirror to see her also check the other side of her waist. She rose an eyebrow in wonder at what the blonde was doing. She'd ask later. 

They pulled into the driveway of Hartley’s property, taking in the surroundings as they all silently mentally prepared themselves for what could potentially go down. Derek was the first to leave, closely followed by the two women. 

“JJ, you packing enough weapons?” Emily smirked as she strode alongside the blonde. 

“I started carrying a knife just after you left for London, and seeing as this guy is basically a trained killer, it certainly puts me at ease knowing I have it.” She chuckled lightly but not forgetting the seriousness of the situation they were about to enter. 

Derek knocked on the front door, waiting patiently for an answer. The trio crowded around the door in wait, hearing a glass smashing from inside. They all withdrew their weapons from holsters, readying themselves to enter the building. 

“Morgan, do the honours.” she nodded towards the door and stepped out of the way to see his foot planting firming in the center, sending the door flying open and crashing into the wall behind it. They piled into the now empty room; weapons raised as they began to clear the building. Living room was empty, as was the dining room and kitchen. Derek took the lead and slowly made his way up the staircase to clear the upper level, Emily and JJ following him closely. He ducked down one hallway with JJ, leaving Emily to seek out the master bedroom and bathroom. She felt her stomach drop when she placed her hand on the handle to open the door, she couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. She glanced backwards down the hallway, not seeing her partners she turned her attention back to the closed door. 

Pushing the handle down slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible, Emily saw a flash and everything went blurry. The last thing she felt was her body hit the floor with unrelenting force. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad...


End file.
